Maybe Someday
by checkered squares
Summary: It is reposted and posisbly even better. Lily and James are in their final year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. after a hard summer lily returns to the usual taunts and annoying questions of james potter. she manages to get through the fir
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And maybe some future characters.

It was dark and stormy when Lily Evans woke from her sleep in the middle of the night, in the middle of a dream that was utterly horrifying. She had dreamed that Death eaters had come after her and her family. They had gone into hiding and were forced to change their names. Lily Evans had become Lily Potter. Just the mere mention of the name made Lily's blood boil. But to dream about the name, that was even worse, even if it didn't have the egotistical boy attached to it. She dismissed the dream soon and went back to sleep, as all around her was still erupting in the noise of pouring rain, claps of thunder, and the bolts of lightning. Off in the distance a green light glowed.

**L**

'Up! Get up! Now!' it was the shrill call of the bird named Petunia, funny as it were to Lily, she thought that the name didn't suit her sister. She seemed far from the pretty flower she was named after. Horse like teeth, elongated neck and a face that looked like the back of a bald eagles head. That alone summed up Petunia's look for you. Lily grudgingly dragged her self from her warm bed and into her adjoining bathroom. She took a quick shower and headed down stairs.

The room seemed empty and she soon figured out that her father was missing. His loud comments about the paper and his raucous laughter at the comics he always read. This morning was rather quiet without the usual filler of his voice. Lily sat down and her mother appeared from the kitchen wearing a pink apron over her pale dress, she was holding a plate of pancakes, lily's favourite breakfast.

'Morning Mum.' Lily greeted her mother.

'Morning Love, good sleep?'

'Yes, where is dad, was he called out on work early?'

'Your father left early this morning, he should be back at around twelve. What are you getting up to today? Petunia is going into town to meet with Vernon, why don't you go with her?'

'I was planning on staying at home; you know organising my things for school. But if Petunia doesn't mind, I would have loved to have gone, but I still have to proof my Potions Essay.' Said Lily as she dug into her breakfast. Just her last comment earned her a glare from her older sister.

'I'm sure you wont be missed Lily.' Whispered Petunia.

Lily sneered at her sister. She didn't want to go to her pathetic meeting with her sister and her oaf like boyfriend. It was all in spite. Lily finished her meal and cleaned up her dishes and went back up stairs.

Little did Lily know that the police where investigating the murder of said father. She went up to her room her pulled her trunk from under the bed and pulled out her potions book. She lay back on her bed and devoured her self once again in the book of her favourite subject. Lily was just about to fall asleep when a shriek from down stairs awoke her from midday dream. She ran down the stairs and saw her mother crying and blowing her nose on tissues from the box that was in front of her.

Lily walked into the room and found a police officer who was talking to who she assumed was he commanding officer. She tapped him on the shoulder. He excused himself from the conversation and turned and faced Lily.

'What is going on?' she asked gesturing to all the officers and to her mother.

'Your Lily Evans correct?'

Lily nodded still in confusion.

'Please take a seat. At the early hours this morning your father was killed. Whether it was a hit and run, or something else we aren't sure, one thing we know is that the giant illuminate skull was in the sky again. So it could be the work of Lord Voldemort, notorious serial killer.'

Her father was dead. Her loving, caring papa was gone for ever. She felt ashamed at the tears that fell, he would not want her to cry over him, and Lily bowed her head to hide the tears. She wiped them away and looked at the police officer.

'Thank you. If you don't mind I have to go and call my sister.'

Lily left the room and called Petunia, asking her to come home. The police stayed around asking questions until Petunia came home. Lily was up stairs when she heard her sister shriek like her mother. Lily grimaced in pain and scrunched her eyes to stop the fall of tears and she kneeled on the floor sobbing. She stayed like that for half an hour. Only rising when she heard some one crashing up the stairs. Her sister crashed into the room and slapped her, sending an off footed Lily to the ground again.

'THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO ABNORMAL HE WOULD STILL BE HERE!' Petunia screamed while she sobbed. Lily stood up again.

'THIS IS NOT MY FAULT PETUNIA! I DIDN'T ASK FOR HIM TO DIE! I LOVED HIM TOO! I MISS HIM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU IF NOT MORE!' cried Lily, letting the tears she tried to hold fall. Petunia lashed out again but missed. She wiped away her tears glared at Lily.

'IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FAULT EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE! YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE LILY MAY EVANS! A WASTE OF SPACE! A WASTE OF GOD GIVEN TALLENT THAT IS YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!' Petunia screamed, not caring if she hurt her younger sister's feelings. But it did hurt Lily. She turned red with rage and hit her sister continually until she backed her out the door.

'GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!' she screamed and slammed the door shut. Lily ran around her room packing her trunk. She had almost packed everything when she heard something smash, she looked behind her and saw a photo frame on the ground broken, the glass every where. It was a photo of Lily and her dad. New tears of sadness sprung to her eyes as she fixed the frame and put in it her trunk as well. Lily closed and locked her trunk and pulled it down the stairs to where her mother was.

'Lily! Lily what are you doing?' her mother asked.

'I'm leaving, I can't take any more of Petunia mum. I'll write, but I am spending the last night of my holidays at a pub in town. Good bye mother.' Lily said while crying. She hugged her mum. Lily caught a taxi into London and walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. There she spoke to Tom, the Barman and was given a room for the night. She hauled her trunk up the stairs. She made it to her room (room 11) and collapsed on the bed. That night, Lily cried her self to sleep on a lumpy bed in a damp room in the Leaky Cauldron.

**J**

It was September 1st and Lily woke bright and early. She pulled out a small bag from her trunk and packed a few things she wanted for the train. Lily also pulled out a black shirt and low rise denim pants and thongs. She had a shower and pulled on her clothing. She packed up her trunk and pulled it back down stairs. She ate breakfast in the pub that morning and waited outside on muggle London and hailed a taxi to get to Kings Cross Station. On the way there, Lily pulled out one of the books in her bag. It was her family photo album. On the way to the station she flicked through all of the photos bringing back long lost memories. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt the silent falling tears wet her lips.

**First chapter well prologue done, it is longer than the original. This is the new version of Maybe Some day and this is only the beginning. I thought I would post it see how many people like it so far and then decide to continue on. but this is only a taster, I still want to finish And So it Ends my Dramione fic. Once I am up to chapter 15 or 16, depending on how many people reviewed this and what they said, I will post the first chapter of the Lily and James story.**

**Many Happy Returns**

**Checkered Squares.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

It was ten o'clock when lily reached Kings Cross. She put her album in her bag and stepped out of the cab. The driver came around behind her and chucked her trunk out of the boot of the car. She payed him and dragged her trunk down on to the platform. Platforms nine and ten were pretty much deserted, with a few travellers. Lily walked down a fair distance and lent against one of the barriers and fell through onto Platform 9 and ¾. The magical platform was also empty, there were few students already there but they made a point at avoiding Lily. Lily pulled out her letter and read through the first couple of lines, she was to be staying in the Heads compartment, but was to travel the train making checks every so often during the trip.

_The heads compartment, I wonder where that is._ She thought. Lily dragged her trunk to the front carriage (taking a guess that that was where the heads compartment was) and pulled it up onto the train. She walked down the small corridor and to her luck found the door to the heads compartment. She stood her trunk up and pushed open the door. It was large enough, room for a couple more people than the regular blocks.

Lily checked her watch and saw that it was 10.30; she had taken her time in getting to the compartment, and the train. Now all that mattered was her trying to get her trunk up into the luggage rack. Before that idea even passed, Lily pulled out her Robes and placed them on the seat. She then stood on the seats and pulled her trunk up into her arms. She had just managed to get it to balance on the rack and was pushing it in when the door opened.

'Haha, that's awesome Padfoot.' It was James Potter. _Please please let him not be head boy _Lily prayed. She turned around and her trunk fell. She screamed slightly and tripped. James only just catching her before she hit the floor.

'How nice of you to drop by Lily.' He said, in his most arrogant voice. He was just so cocky, why couldn't he see that that wasn't exactly a turn on for most girls.

'Potter' Lily acknowledged James but got lost in his eyes when she looked at him. In the brief eye contact they had made, Lily felt as if she were some where else besides where she was. But that wasn't real anyway, she hated Potter.

'Uh, thank you for catching me but do you think you could let me go now?'

'Uh, right, sorry Lil.' James blushed. _Since when did he blush, he was too cocky to blush. Sheesh, there are obviously going to be changes this year._

'Did you need any help getting your trunk up in the rack?'

'Uh, yeah, please I am just a little too short.' Said Lily.

'No problem,' replied James he picked Lily's trunk up and in one easy movement it was in the rack above her seat, 'so, how was your summer?' he asked smiling brightly. Lily lost it, her summer was hopeless. She ran from the room excusing herself. She made it outside the train and took a few deep breathes to prevent tears. She had just calmed down when she heard to known screams.

'LILY!' It was her two best friends, Ellen McArthur and Ella Murphy.

'Hey girls.' Said Lily as she hugged the two girls who had appeared in front of her. 'How are you? How were your summers?'

Lily stood there politely listening to her friends droning on about two Marauders. Ella finally stopped about Sirius when she saw him coming up behind them.

'Shhh, they are coming up… be quiet Ellen.' Whispered Ella, nudging her best friend.

'Morning Ladies,' started Sirius, 'How are we this fine fine day?'

'What do you want Black?' asked Lily coldly.

'Now Evans, that's no way to talk to some one who was being polite.'

'Shut up Black, we are leaving, good day.' Said Ella, much to the surprise of her two friends, she was just rabbiting on about his looks, and they way he talks and looks and smiles. And every tiny minute detail she could find about the boy.

'Fine, Oh and Ellen, your boyfriend says hi.' Smirked Sirius. Ellen blushed and gave the ups to Sirius.

Lily, Ella and Ellen went up to the heads compartment for the beginning of the trip. They were sitting and talking, Lily wasn't paying attention and was doodling in her book looked up when they turned the conversation to Ellen's boyfriend.

'So Elle, who is this _boyfriend_ Sirius mentioned.' Ella asked.

'Um, Remus.' Muttered Ellen, blushing.

'Ooh Remus huh… how long has this been going on?' taunted Lily as she finally looked up from her potions text book.

'Um, we sorta ran into each other in Diagon Alley on the holidays and it sorta went from there.'

'Ooh… Ellen and Remus, now that is something I didn't see coming, but then again, I guess it was to be expected when she is always talking about him.' Said Ella rolling her eyes, which earned her a slap from Ellen. 'So, Lily, you never told us about your summer, what did you end up doing, you never really said?'

'Oh, it was really nothing just the usual, you know. Go home, study, talk to old friends. Nothing interesting. If you don't mind I have to go… head's meeting.'

'Oh, um, ok… we'll see you later then?' asked Ellen slightly taken aback at Lily's short answer to her holidays. Lily stood and left the compartment and returned to her own. There she found Remus and James mucking around.

'Boys,' Lily greeted, 'Uh, Potter, there is really no need for you to be here; it is a head and prefects meeting. So if you could please leave, I need to get it all set up.'

'Huh? Oh yeah, right prefect and head's meeting… yeah I know. I'm supposed to be here. See.' Replied James pointing to a red and gold badge with HB written across it. Lily almost fainted, was Dippet mad? Had he lost his mind? What on earth wasn't the question, it was more how on Earth did James Potter make head boy.

Lily stood there gapping for what seemed like an eternity, eventually she closed her mouth and turned around, only to do a double take on the situation. Eventually not saying anything she grabbed her letter from her bag and returned to where James and Remus were playing tag in an immature way.

'Watch out Lils, or you could end up being it!' warned James and he dodged to and fro hiding behind Lily from Remus.

'Yeah Potter, and you being head boy means responsibility, and setting an example. Which you currently aren't doing even though Remus is the only prefect here.' Scolded Lily. James finally stopped and looked at her.

'So, he is my friend, can't I have fun with my friends?'

'You can, but not right now, I need help setting up.'

'Well why you didn't say so I have no idea.' Said James once again flashing that famous smile. 'But I'll help now… what am I doing?'

'You are getting chairs enough for prefects and getting your letter so that you know the passwords.'

'Right.'

'And Remus, don't think your getting out of this, you need to go and get the prefects. Here.' Said Lily handing a piece of parchment to Remus who had tried to sneak away. 'I expect you back here in five minutes.'

'But, how am I supposed to find this many people in five minutes.' Asked Remus exasperated.

'Run'

**L**

'Your late Lupin, I expected you here five minutes ago.' Said Lily as Remus reappeared with all the prefects. James stood behind Lily mocking her serious attitude, causing Remus to laugh. Lily turned around to find James still impersonating him. He soon stopped and blushed at his own stupidity. Lily glared at him and then regained her cool as everyone became seated.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. My name is Lily Evans and this is - '

'James Potter'

'Yes, this is James Potter, and we are your heads for this year. You will be expected to do patrols of the castle with your corresponding partner who was also selected in becoming a prefect.'

James finally being serious pulled out his letter and took over from where Lily stopped to draw a breath.

'Because we are the heads, we know each password for the dorms, if you cannot remember them, come and see us and we will issue you the original or new pass word. On some occasions your help will be required when organising balls or Hogsmead weekends. But that is only on occasions, when we are told by the headmaster.' James stopped briefly and turned to look at Lily, who then took over again.

'For our new members, yes you have been at school for five years, but being prefects, it is expected that you and other members here perform inter house bonding. It is looked upon greatly. Yes we as heads may not have demonstrated that well in the past, but it is a new thing that we need to get started. Now, if you could please separate into houses, Potter and I are going to distribute the passwords.'

'If Slytherin could please go to the far left corner, Gryffindor to the right, Hufflepuff if you could please wait up near the front and Ravenclaw, if you could just gather in the middle thank you.'

James and Lily finished handing out the passwords and were soon packing up. Remus who stayed back to help was amazed that they hadn't argued once, but then again, James was yet to ask Lily out.

'Well Potter, I must say, that was a miracle to say the least.' Said Lily as she made the last of the chairs disappear.

'Yeah, rather pleasant I found.' Said James in a mocking formal voice. Lily just glared at him and began to pack away her letter back into her bag.

'We have to patrol the train every now and then; you want to take the first one?' she asked not looking at him.

'Yeah, what ever, how far apart are the patrols, like what times?'

'Um, I'll just check.' Lily dug through her small bag and pulled out her letter, her smaller album falling out with it. She leafed through the many pieces of parchment and finally found what she was looking for. 'Ok, we have to patrol every…. Hour.' She put her letter down to find that James wasn't there. She looked around and then finally down, there he was picking up her album, it had fallen and opened to the page of her and her father from the previous summer.

'What are you doing with that Potter? Where'd you get it?' asked Lily coldly snatching it from James' grasp.

'It was on the floor, that was a good photo, was that you and your father?'

'Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm leaving. If you need me, come and find me.' Lily left in a hurry; she paused at the door when James called her back.

'Will you go out with me Evans?'

'NO!' Lily half yelled. She wrenched the door open and then slammed it shut. She stormed back down the train to her compartment, only to find it inhabited with Remus who had his arm around Ellen, and Sirius who was arguing with Ella. She pulled open the door and stood there glaring at black.

'Come on Murphy, please?'

'No! I will not go out with you… I refuse, Yes Black I, me… am saying NO! read my lips N O!'

'What are you doing here?' asked Lily rather rudely as she stepped into the conversation and the compartment.

'I was merely visiting Ella and Ellen with Moony who wanted dearly to see his girlfriend Evans… what are you doing here?'

'Right, uh this is my compartment, as these are my friends, not yours. Leave now…' replied Lily holding the door open for the two boys to step out of.

'Fine, see if we care. Come on Moony we're leaving.' Snarled Sirius. Black and Lupin left the compartment and Lily dropped her bag on the seat and sighed. She slammed the door shut, not noticing the force she had applied, only realising it when the glass fell out of the window and smashed.

'Geez Lil, what's up? Your like in a bad mood again.' Said Ellen.

Lily collapsed onto a seat and looked at her friends after rubbing her eyes.

'Potter is the Problem.'

**A/N: hello hello ello. Another chapter written, please review, thankee all.**

**Many Happy Returns.**

**Checkered Squares. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

'Potter, as in James Potter, is head boy?' asked Ellen. Lily had just told her friends of the whole heads meeting and what had happened afterwards.

'Yeah, I swear that Dippet is going insane. I mean why Potter, what did he do to deserve it? Sure he is a quidditch player – that's house representing qualities-, he is second from the top in glass – that's good grades and stuff -, but he and Black hold the record for the most detentions, surely that should take away positive points…wouldn't it?' said Lily.

'Well you'd think so, but then again, there are probably more for pro's than cons in the situation and to me. Ellen I'm sure you will agree, but it sounds like Lily likes James, she is analysing everything he does.' Smiled Ella.

'Yeah Elle, I just noticed that… Lily likes James Lily Likes James Lily likes James LILY LOVES JAMES!' yelled Ellen, only to have Lily slapping her afterwards. This was bad for lily as James was patrolling out side. He looked into the compartment, to see Lily looking at him blushing, and then bowing her head, Ella laughing her self silly and Ellen grinning evilly.

'Uh, I am not going to ask. Lily, you have patrols now, it's your rotation. I just came to find you.' Said James.

'Thanks James.' Smiled Lily. She looked away and glared at her friends and walked out of her compartment. James looked and Ellen and Ella puzzled only to receive shrugs and innocent looks in return. He left the compartment with a happy smile on his face – Lily Evans liked him, or so he thought.

**L**

Lily was half way through her rounds and was at the end of the train when she heard a familiar voice laughing. She proceeded to the end compartment and found it full of Ravenclaw boys. Amongst them was Sean Matthews, Lily's child hood best friend. She walked in and was greeted by many cat calls and a hug from Sean.

'Lily, how are you? I'm sorry about your father… is there anything I can do to help?'

'I'm better now, I don't know how mum is I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, I ran out of the house… again… but I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron over night, and really there is nothing you can do about dad's death, not unless you can bring him back and we all know that is not possible.'

'I wish I was there though, your family is like a second one to me.'

'Yeah, well it is in the past now. It's been great seeing you, but I must keep going. I have to finish my patrols, I'll see you later Sean.'

Lily left the compartment and continued on her rounds. That was until she came to the end compartment, where she found four boys huddled around something, completely unaware of Lily being there. Lily saw the familiar shaggy black hair that was so commonly associated with James Potter. Lily cleared her throat and looked at the boys who were scrambling around… tucking away a piece of parchment. James ruffled his hair and looked at Lily with a blank expression on his face.

'What are you doing here Lily?'

'I'm doing my rounds Potter.'

'Oh, right.' Said James blushing, 'um, you're looking nice today…'

'Thanks, are we playing the 'state the obvious conversation', because I really have nothing to say except this small piece of advice, stop ruffling your hair to make it look like you just got off a broom after playing quidditch. It is LAME!'

Lily turned fast and left the compartment and continued her rounds on the train.

**J**

The set up in the compartment was still the same, five minutes after Lily left. Only now did Sirius break the silence with a whistle.

'You know, I think your heard wrong. Evans still hates you.'

James glared at his best friend. 'Thanks Padfoot, you're such a help.'

'Yeah I know,' said Sirius with a sheepish grin which turned into his bark like laugh.

'Yeah, Prongs, I like Padfoot is right, Lily hates you, and I am pretty sure that there are a heap more James's in seventh year at Hogwarts. Sorry to break the hard news.'

'I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends.'

'We are.' Said Sirius simply.

'I'm leaving I have the last rounds before the train heads in.'

James left the compartment and continued his rounds until the train pulled in at Hogsmead stations.

**L**

Lily hopped off the train with her friends in tow. She sighed and turned to her friends,

'I have to herd up all the firsties and hand them over to Hagrid. I'll see you up at the feast okay?'

'Sure Lils, we'll save you a seat.' Said Ella. The two girls turned away and walked in the direction of the carriages. Lily sighed again and turned around.

'FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE PLEASE!' she called. Soon she had a small herd of little starting students.

'Ok this should be all of you, please stay close and follow me. you will be meeting Hagrid soon, and he will be taking you up to the school. Just around the corner here you will get your first glimpse of the school.' Lily directed the students down a small path and around a small bend down to the lake. She heard many gasps as they rounded the corner and the lit up school came into view.

'Ah, there ya are Lily. I was wond'rin' when you was comin' this all of 'em?'

'Evening Hagrid, yes this is all of them, I'll see you up at the school'

Lily left the first years with the half giant and walked back up to the train to where James should be checking the train for the last of the students. She had just reached the scarlet engine when James hopped of the end. He looked around and started walking towards her, and she towards him.

'No one else one the train Potter?'

'No one what so ever Lils. Shall we head up to the castle now?'

'Yeah alright, after you.'

The two heads walked up to the last remaining carriage. James ran a head slightly and pulled the door open for Lily, who stepped in after a quick, 'Thank you Potter.' The short trip up to the castle seemed to take ages for a fidgeting James. It was too quiet for James. MUCH too quiet. The carriage had finally stopped. James pulled the door open again for Lily. The two walked into the great hall after every one else and separated to their respective groups. James walked casually over to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Whereas Lily took a seat next to Ellen and Ella. As soon as the heads sat down, the great doors at the end of the dining chamber opened again with a large boom. In walked the first years in a single file.

'Eheh, look at them, they are so small and cute.' Cooed Ella as a little girl walked passes blushing at the comment.

'We weren't that midget-y where we' asked Sirius, amazed at the size of them, 'I mean surely, they are tiny.'

'Stop being so heartless Black, way to make them feel welcomed, it's their first year here.' Advised Lily, glaring at Sirius.

'Can you all be quiet?' every one around them turned to see who the voice had come from, it was James who was quietly watching the front of the room.

'Why? Who is up there that you know?' asked Sirius in bewilderment, why would James be so interested in the sorting.

'My cousin, Harriet. She still came this year even though she has a disease that is killing her.' Said James quietly.

Lily's look of surprise was soon darkened to a sorrowful gaze.

'Oh, can it be fixed?' she asked.

James shook his head no. 'The healers have tried everything in the world of magic and muggle remedies and medicines. They said that we would have to wait and see if it got worse or if she grew out of it. Which should have happened by now, but she is really weak. I'm happy though, she has made it this far.'

He looked around the small cluster of first years at the front of the large hall and spotted a tiny little girl with dark brown hair.

'She looks just like you' mused Lily, staring at the little girl that James had pointed too.

'Yeah, little Harriet, she's my mum's sister's only child.'

'That's sad. Quiet, now the sorting is about to start.'

The two groups of seventh years turned their gazes to the front of the hall. Everyone was quiet. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on the three legged stool and stood back. The hat moved slightly and a small rip near the brim opened up. The hat burst into song.

_I come before you_

_At the beginning of a new year_

_Prepared to split you_

_Divide you into four_

_Take head in caution_

_Before I continue on_

_For a simple message _

_Is displayed in my song_

…

The sorting hat continued on with its tune and eventually finished with a loud rupture from the older students. Dumbledore held up in hand in begging silence and soon pulled out a list of parchment. Given the short amount of first years it did not take long. Gryffindor gained several new students, including little Harriet Connors. Ravenclaw gained eight new students, five went to hufflepuff and seven went to Slytherin.

Dumbledore took a seat and the headmaster stood. He looked gleefully around the hall at all of the students under his control and guard. He beamed and rocked to and fro as he started out his short welcoming speech.

'Welcome, welcome to all of you. Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts and how riveting it will be for you. To our first year students and those in the higher grades, I would like to take a moment to inform you and remind you that the forest located out in the grounds is forbidden, hence its name – the forbidden Forest. Also, there is a ban on magic performances in the corridors. On other news, I would like to take the time to introduce our new heads for this year. Please join me in congratulating Lily Evans and James Potter both of Gryffindor house.'

Lily and James stood when their names were called. Lily nodded to those around her, while James stood up goofily and flashed broad grins and saluted the professors, earning in an audible laugh from the school. The pair sat down while lily was ridiculing James on his ridiculous behaviour. Professor Dippet once again gained control over the school and continued his speech.

'Well, that was rather ice breaking now wasn't it? Anyway, now that all has been said, I would like you to enjoy the lovely feast that the house elves have supplied us with this year.'

He waved his hands in gesture to the tables as a flurry of food, from baked beef and pork and chicken to hot chips and gravy and salads of every kind appeared, accompanied with pumpkin juice. Everyone dug in fast as they heard the long thankful groan from Sirius and James as they piled up their plates with everything they could reach.

The pair had reached a reasonable size of about twenty centimetres; they picked up their knives and forks.

'You ready Black?' asked James seriously.

'Bring it on Potter.' Replied Sirius, looking well… serious. Remus turned around and saw the two and took this as his cue to step in.

'Today I would like to announce the race of the year, the Black versus potter feast race. Black has held the record for the last two years, but only by a hair, can he hold his position or will Potter come back and win for the final year? But now I would like to announce this race officially on…' he waved is hand down in front of the faces of James and Sirius and they dug into their dinners like they hadn't eaten in a week. Five minutes had passed and Remus turned back to the race.

'Looks like James could be winning this year ladies and gentlemen, he has only a few specs left to cover, and Black still has a couple of potatoes to finish off. Can Potter do it?' Remus then began to count down, slowly as James picked up his plate… to catch any of the remaining food fragments, 'Five, Four, Three, Two… ONE! POTTER WINS FOR THE FINAL YEAR! HE HAS DONE IT! THE BLATTER CUP GOES TO JAMES POTTER!'

James stood slightly and took a bow. He grinned triumphantly and looked at a grumpy Sirius.

'Potter wins, because I am too cool.' Said James flashing that unforgettable smile once again as he sat down. Sirius just mumbled and handed over the small plate that they had taken in their first year at Hogwarts.

'You know, for a short minute second Potter, I thought you might have grown up and deflated your head just that little bit, but now I see I was wrong. You are still just as immature and arrogant as you ever were.' Huffed Lily. She placed her cutlery over her plate when she had finished her meal and turned to converse with her friends. James just stared at her. How could she say that his head was inflated? It most certainly wasn't and never was. He sighed and turned towards his friends.

'Maybe I will have no luck in ever pleasing that girl.'

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and in that one small look, they decided, it was time to take matters… into their own hands.

**J**

The feast ended, and lily and James were called back to stay behind. The headmaster wished to speak with them. Lily bid her friends good bye, saying she would be seeing them in the common room later; she turned and walked up to the heads table, where the headmaster and James were already waiting.

'Ah, Lily, how nice of you to join us. I was just talking to James here about the new living quarters that heads are entitled too.'

'New living quarters?' Lily questioned.

'Yeah, Lils we get our own dormitory and private common room, and we have to share a bathroom' said James raising his eye brows suggestively at the last comment.

Lily scoffed and turned to the head master who was rabbiting on about the quarters, not noticing that Lily and James had had a silent fight.

'Anyway, now that that has been sorted. We can forward onto your new living quarters, I am warning you that both of you need to select a pass word for your private dorms, but the portrait pass has already been assigned.'

The three continued walking up and down the many stairs and corridors. Eventually they made it to a small portrait of the grounds of the school. A small fox walked across the scenery and stopped, sat on its hid legs and began to talk.

'I warn you now to exercise caution this year. Welcome new heads, to your new dorms, inside you will find your private sleeping quarters, shared bathroom and common area. Please forward on once you have given the password.'

'Ah, right, I know that. Hold up Mr Potter, Miss Evans. Memorize this, Fiddlesticks and popsicles.' Said the little professor next to the two seventh year students. The two seventh years stepped into the dorm, allowing what ever surprises to come alive. The common room was just like that of Gryffindor, all marron and gold, with squishy arm chairs every where. On the walls were various pictures, which soon revealed two dark red doors with gold handles and plaques. The two students walked up to their respecting dorm doors and pushed open the doors. Their rooms too were similar to that of their old dorms… still the same maroon and gold patterned walls, but each one with an individual touch. James's room had photos of famous quidditch players and brooms that should be idolised. Lily's room however was more conservative. The walls were lined with books shelves… with all her favourite titles, muggle and magic. There were more chairs in the room as well, like the ones she saw out side. Each room had a wooden double bed four poster. Each room also had a wardrobe and desk. Both rooms contained a second door which leads to the adjoining share bathroom.

James and Lily left their rooms at the same time and met again with the headmaster in the common room.

'So, what do you both think? Our head's last year loved the place.'

'It's beautiful.' Whispered Lily.

'It's awesome… but do we have to spend all our time in here?' asked James.

'No, you have your duties as heads, then there is classes, your quidditch practice James, and your friends of course. But be warned… they are not to know the password.'

'Ok, can we visit them now?' asked Lily

'Of course.'

Lily left the common room with James following a few paces behind. They reached the portrait of the fat lady, gave the pass word and stepped in. Lily practically ran up the stair cases to her friends' dorm, while James quietly retired to the couch where his friends were currently hanging around.

'So, hows the whole Lily situation going?' asked Sirius, leaning back even further on the couch.

'It's not a situation padfoot, it's a disaster. She won't even talk to me.'

Remus whistled and moved along the couch to allow room for James. 'Sounds like Prongs are having girl problems… I wonder where they are anyway…'

'I bet you, they are having a sleep over in the girls dorms… can you imagine it… those hot girls in pyjamas….' Sighed Sirius, going into a dreaming daze. That comment needless to say, earned him slaps from his two best friends.

'Well, what are we going to do then… cause no doubt Lily is going to spend the night here… I don't wanna be alone in the heads dorm.'

'Well, duh Prongs, spend the night with us… come on lets go and crash their party.'

The three marauders (minus peter… he was busy… got in trouble… with umm… a slytherin… for…. Attempting to feed a first year to the giant squid) froze the stair case and preceded up to the seventh years' girls dorms. They paused at the door and could hear the girls talking in whispers… and eating, or drinking because they kept pausing. Sirius looked through the key hole and saw that the girls were wearing pyjamas, and drinking, much to his shock… fire whiskey. He stood back and motioned to his friends…

'On the count of three… we burst in there… they are drinking' he whispered. He turned back around to face the door and held up his fingers. Slowly he pulled one down at a time… they reached one and burst through the door….

The room erupted in screams. The girls dove for the beds grabbing pillows. After the noise had died down… the girls found James, Remus and Sirius drinking and sitting in the middle of the floor. Ellen through a pillow at Remus.

'What do you think your doing Remus? This was our night… for the girls…'

'Oh, Hi Ellen, we decided to come and visit… wow this is strong stuff you've got here… where'd you get it?'

'Don't change the subject Lupin, I thought you had more sense, but that theory just went out the window, your just as stupid as Potter and Black.' Said Lily pegging a cushion at James.

'Oh, so we're in a war now are we?' asked James, he sculled the last tiny bit of the whiskey in the bottle he was holding, stood up, and grabbed a pillow and through it at Lily, 'It's on.'

The pillow fight and chugging of fire whiskey went on for at least another two hours. Lily collapsed on the floor, laughing about who knows what with Sirius, Ellen and Remus was snogging feverishly on her bed… and Ella was in the bathroom, coughing up her insides.

James turned around and felt a pang of jealousy; his best friend was making a move on his girl, James who wanted to look mature to lily, drank little, but lost control at this view. Well that's what that teen thought he saw. He pulled out his wand and stepped towards the other two.

'Whoa man, what are you doing?' asked Sirius, standing and retreating from the angry glare that his best friend was giving him.

'Potter hic what are you doing?' asked Lily now also standing and looking confused.  
James was shaking with fury; he couldn't even comprehend why his friend would do this to him. He raised his wand and said the first thing that came to his head…

'STUPEFY!'

Sirius ducked and Lily got the full blast of what would have been a simple stunning spell. Lily, who was standing slightly behind Sirius, was now falling to the ground. The colour went from James's face as he dropped his wand. Ellen and Remus tore away from each other and saw the situation in front of them.

'LILY!' cried James. He sprinted forward. Ellen climbed off her bed and ran towards her best friend. She shoved James out of the way.

'You have done enough damage Potter… move.' She grabbed her wand and turned back to her friend. She pointed her wand at lily and whispered, 'Enervate.'

But Lily did not wake. Ellen cried out and turned red faced and angry to James.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'

'I used a stunning spell… that's all I swear.'

'She has been drinking, but that has no effect what so ever… well it shouldn't anyway. You must have done something else Potter.' Sneered Ellen, clearly not happy at all with what had happened. 'Remus, help me get her to the Hospital Wing and keep Potter away from her.'

Remus levitated Lily out of the dorm. He and Ellen left the now dead room. Ella appeared out of the bathroom.

'Where did Lil and Ellen go?'

'James stupefied Lily, while aiming for me, Moony and Ellen have taken her to the hospital wing, and they couldn't wake her.'

Ella looked at James who was now kneeling, shaking and what appeared to be crying.

'How could you… get out, get out NOW POTTER!'

James pulled himself to his feat, wiped away his tears and looked at Ella.

'I clearly shouldn't have come tonight; I let my feelings get the better of me.'

He walked out of the room and was followed by Sirius. Ella pulled out her wand and cleared up the mess in her bedroom. She vanished the whiskey bottles, mended the pillows and made her and her friends beds.

'Its going to be a long night.' She whispered to her self as she went down to the common room to await the news from Ellen and Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

It was three days after the incident in the dorms. Lily had awoken after a day, and one of pure rest. And James was kept well away from the hospital wing. Ellen and Ella still hadn't forgiven him for even trying to curse Sirius and Remus and Sirius tried their best to distract him.

It was now a windy Monday and Lily was released at lunch. She returned to her dorm and changed back into her school robes. Still feeling a little shaky she took her time going down to the great hall. The classes had only just finished so she reached lunch before everyone else. Lily walked into the great hall and took a seat in the middle of the table. She helped her self to a light meal of pasta and took out her potions book. She propped her book up on a jug of pumpkin juice.

The hall slowly but steadily began to fill and Lily was soon joined by her two best friends.

'How ya feeling Lil?' asked Ellen reaching for the chicken pasta in front of her.

'Yeah, still a little faint, but fine. I am going to double potions this afternoon, so I am here brains and all.' Smiled Lily.

'That's great! Just to warn you though, the three musketeers are here… you want to move?'

'No, I think I'll just finish up here and take a walk. I need the air, but you guys can finish lunch, I'll see you in potions.' Said Lily standing up. She picked up her bags and walked away from her friends. Unfortunately she ran straight into James.

'Oh, Sorry Lily, I didn't see you there…' said James Looking apologetically.

Lily stared at him with a blank expression and just walked away, not saying a thing.

Lily walked out the hall with out a second glance back to the marauders or her friends who were just staring after her, questions present in their expression.

Remus sat down next to Ellen and held a quiet conversation. Sirius meanwhile decided that now would be the opportune moment to once again, spring that question.

'So, Ella, this weekend's Hogsmead, you wanna come with me?'

'No' said Ella in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Sirius just gaped at her, 'Why not? It's not as if you don't know me or anything, I mean come on, we go to school together.'

'Um, well yes we have. But I notice now that you have only been springing this for the last couple of months, so other than that you probably don't know me, and all I know about you is that you are an insufferable, self obsessed big headed boy who needs his ego deflated.' Huffed Ella, she stood and followed Lily's suit and left the hall.

'Did I say something wrong?' Sirius asked a quiet and sad James.

'Hmm? I wouldn't have a clue, come on, let's go to potions.'

**L**

Lily who had been walking late arrived at potions right on time, before Professor Slughorn had arrived. She stood in the shadowy corner, away from prying eyes. Now, she felt was not the time for an argument with the head boy, and talking, she thought my not do well either, even if it were with her friends.

Eventually, Slughorn arrived, bounding down the corridor in a boisterous manor.

'Hello, hello, hello, my lovely seventh year advanced potions newts students. Please come in, we need to get started right away.' Slughorn continued his roll like walk into the room and sat down behind his desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment and began reading aloud to the class. 'I shall put you into pairs and today you will be making the draught of the living death. Quite simple, but deadly as you all know. Ok, my two top students will be working together at the front of the room, Evans, Snape, down here please. Ah, Mr. Potter, you will be working with Miss McArthur, Mr Lupin you're with Miss Murphy and Mr Black you are paired with Malfoy today. Please get to work, you have until the bell.'

Lily packed up her books and made her way to the front of the room, ignoring James as she passed him. Reaching the front most desk with accompanying cauldron, Lily pulled out her text book and opened it to the page entitled, _The Draught of the Living Dead._ Snape however was taking his time in walking down to work with the girl. By the time he had reached the desk, Lily had already started up the first under their cauldron and the chopping and preparing of ingredients.

'Keep chopping mudblood; I have other more important things to do.'

Lily made no reply but kept working.

Half an hour later, Lily and Serverus's potion was simmering lightly, a pale mauve mist glittering the top of the concoction. Lily had pulled out her charms essay that she was proofing and had written during her brief break before lunch. Deciding it was all well and done; she packed away her books and stirred their potion.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING EVANS?' Snape hissed.

'Stirring our potion like the book advices.'

'Just leave it. It was simmering perfectly. It has almost matured.'

'I know that, this is just to stop and sediments forming on the bottom, surely you would know that slime ball…'

'Don't get smart with me mudblood. It should be matured now, go and get the flasks… we need to cork them and have them ready to hand it by the end.'

'No, I made the potion, you can do the flasks.'

'Do it mudblood or I will make you wish you had.' Hissed Snape dangerously, presenting his wand that was pointing directly towards her from under his robes.

James a couple of rows away, hissed under his breath. Snape was going to pay for this. He calmly set down his books and casually walked over to the pair at the front.

'Sorry to bother yo grease ball, I need to talk with Lily.' Said James grabbing Lily's forearm and pulling her away from Snape.

'By all means, take the mudblood, she was blocking my thoughts.'

'Don't you dare call her that?' Said James producing his wand that was pointed straight at Snape.

'Uh, Mr. Potter, you might want to put that away before I put you on detention. And please don't man handle your other students, unhand Lily please.' It was Slughorn. He had appeared out of no-where, well not exactly; he was only at the back of the room, checking up on the other potions.

'Fine.' Replied James walking away, loosing his grip on Lily as he left.

Lily sighed and walked up to the front of the room and grabbed two flasks. She returned, filled and corked them, placed them on Slughorn's desk, grabbed her bags and was out the door by the time the bell had rung.

The marauders minus peter (mother died… he is in… um… WALES… yes that will do) and Ellen and Ella all casually left their potions lesson, not knowing what was happening with Lily.

'Have I done something lately –besides accidentally cursing her- to make Lily hate me?' asked James.

'Um, well we have forgiven you, but Lil, you might want to work on that out come a tad.' Responded Ellen.

'Well, I mean, I plan to talk to her tonight, hell I even got her a small get well present, just this.' James pulled out a small silver charm bracelet, the catch engraved with Lily's name.

'Ok, well if I were her, I would so forgive you after getting that.' Smiled Ella, looking at that shiny, shiny object.

'Are you trying to tell me Murphy, that if I wanted you to go out with me, I would have to get you something like that?' asked Sirius, finally joining the conversation.

'You could if you want, but that doesn't mean I'll go out with you.'

Ella grabbed Ellen and the two walked in front of the three boys on the way to class. They reached there just before the bell and found lily in the back of the class room, once again reading, but this time it was her transfigurations text book. Ellen sat down on her friends left side, letting out a dramatic sigh and pulling the book away from her friend.

'Lily, darling, we haven't talked in ages. Much less you never told us about your summer, you were so keen to hear ours… so what happened?'

'It, uh… nothing happened… can I have my book back, we are about to start…' muttered Lily making failing attempts at snatching back her spell book.

Ella sighed and took the book from Ellen, 'I will give it back when you tell us what happened.'

'Fine, I will just go with out. I already know what we are studying off by heart anyway.'

Ella slapped her head. How could she be so stupid? Of course Lily would know the book by now.

**J**

The class went on like normal that was until Professor Dumbledore set the questions that were needed from the spell book. Lily sighed and attempted to get her book back from her friends.

'I need my book, can I have it please?' asked Lily as she attempted to snatch it from the other side of Ella's desk.

'Nope.'

'Not until you tell us what you did over the summer… it can't be that shameful surely.' Continued Ellen.

'Not shameful, no, but private all the same.'

At this point in time a ministry owl appeared through the window. It was the death notice owl. The same blank owl of death. Dumbledore grabbed the letter it held in its beak and let the bird out the window again. Unfurling the scroll he quietly read the letter to himself and eventually looked up. His face all sombre for the person, whose sad news this belonged to.

'Miss Evans, a word please.' He called out over his quiet students who hadn't noticed the bird.

'Yes Professor.' Lily stood and glared at her friends. Now they had done it.

'Uh, Lily, I am terribly sorry to hand this over to you. Understand that if you need a moment, please excuse yourself.' Dumbledore handed Lily the letter and walked around the class.

Up the front of the room, Lily began shaking as she read the news that lay in front of her.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is my most unpleasant duty to inform you that Margaret Evans, believed to be your mother has passed away. _

_She was found dead in the living area of your residence, with the dark mark cast above your house. _

_Our most sincere apologies for your mothers passing as well as your fathers as he too had met the same fate._

_Wishing you well,_

_Lucy Delfinder,_

_Head of muggle security office,_

_Ministry of magic. _

Lily shrieked and dropped the letter and ran from the room crying. A few people, including James looked up. He saw the note on the floor. Peering around, he saw that the professor was up the back of the room. He darted out from behind his chair and grabbed the letter.

'Her mother died.' He muttered under his breath so no one heard. Peering around again, James left his seat.

'Uh, excuse me professor, could I perhaps go and find Lily, she is the head girl after all, I will be following duties, and she is a friend of mine.'

'I grant you pass now, take you things with you, the bell is due to ring soon, I am sure that Misses McArthur and Murphy can gather Miss Evans things. You may leave.'

'Thank you sir.'

James gathered his books and left the room. He paused in his search only for a moment to dump his things in the heads dorm before continuing on.

He had searched everywhere… well at least he thought everywhere. The library, the lake shores, the forest, the astronomy tower, the heads rooms and all the bathrooms, bar one. He was on his way there now. Upon approaching the bathroom, James heard the muffled cries of who he assumed to be Lily, quickening his pace he rounded the corner and found Lily curled up behind a statue. He rushed over. Lily looked up. Along with her tear stained face there was also a bruise forming over her left eye.

'Lily, what happened?' asked James as he pulled her into an embrace.

'My… my …. My mother, she has died. I ran… I ran out, I came here and Malfoy found me. He abused me and punched me. I don't know what to do James.' She cried. James held her tightly.

'It's ok Lily, everything will be just fine, we can go and see the headmaster about Malfoy, and I'm sure he will give you leave for the funeral of your mother. Don't worry it'll all be fine.' Muttered James.

Lily looked up, wiping her tears. She saw James peering at her, almost pitying her, she felt revolted. How could he come, he knew nothing, he had cursed her. How dare he? All the past events returned to Lily's mind. The taunts and constant bickering. She pushed him away.

'IT WILL NEVER BE OK POTTER!' then she ran Lily ran as fast as she could away from James, down the hallway and off into the distance. James chased after her again, but couldn't find her. Eventually the bell went and he retired back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He saw Lily's friends and his own stand up at his arrival. He looked at them with a sad expression on his face.

'No Luck.'

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

Lily eventually retired back to her room later that night. She spent the rest of the afternoon and night out by the lake, near the arch way under the castle. It was well into the time for her rounds, so Lily picked her self up off the ground and walked up the castle.

She started her rounds in the slytherin dungeons and walked all they way up to the astronomy tower. There she sat around on the parapet looking at the stars. Her night was rather quiet; no students out of bed, and the teachers were all on their own duties, nothing really happened.

Lily returned to her room well after one o'clock in the morning. She didn't bother changing and rather just collapsed and curled up on the covers of her bed. Tossing and turning through out the night, Lily woke up at six and headed to the bathroom.

It was a Saturday, a day where she planned to sit in her private alcove by the lake and do her home work. She pulled off her robes and her under garments and stepped into the shower.

Letting the water wash over her, Lily leaned against the cool tile wall, her eyes closed. She thought about her mother's death, it was immediately after her fathers. How was petunia going to take it? That was her main pondering thought, how exactly was Petunia going to take it.

After what seemed like an age, Lily stepped out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom. She pulled a towel around her, gathered her clothing and left the room. Upon re-entering her own room, Lily, who was normally organised and neat, chucked her clothes on the floor. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pale jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and fresh undergarments. Pulling on her clothing, Lily walked around her room, collecting what she needed for her day of relaxation and quiet study by the lake. She packed it all into her bag and left the dorm, not caring that James was sitting in his room, worried about his Lily; he didn't know that she had returned last night.

Lily continued walking down the many corridors so early in the morning; she passed the main stairs and walked down to the kitchens. There she, with the help of the house elves, packed herself enough food for the day. Soon leaving the kitchens, before eight in the morning, Lily made her way out in the early morning sunshine. Walking briskly along the edge of the lake Lily reached her little spot of peace among the reeds and the side of the castle. It was sunny where she was, but it soon would be.

Lily laid out her books and parchment and picked up a quill in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. She read through her charms essay multiple times and ultimately decided that it was good to hand in. by this time however, it was getting on to mid morning and Lily had finished her breakfast.

Her next aim for the morning, to stay well away from others and the thoughts of her parents' death, was to start a new essay that was due for Transfigurations. Lily pulled out her spells book and read through the relevant chapter.

After finishing her lunch and her charms essay, Lily lay out on the grass in the shade. She watched the fluffy clouds float over the clear blue sky. Sighing, Lily rolled over, packed up her books and made her way back to the hustle and bustle of the castle.

Lily dropped her bag in the heads dorm and made her way down to the Gryffindor Common room. Giving the password as she approached, Lily made her way into the loud house's strangely quiet common area. Looking around she saw her friends quietly talking, more over fraternising with three of the marauders. She quietly approached the small group.

'Hi, guys.' She greeted quietly. Ellen and Ella jumped up, rushed over and hugged their best friend.

'Lily, where have you been, we've been worried about you. Are you all right?' asked Ella, holding Lily at arms length to make sure she was fine.

'We were just discussing making a search party, you didn't return yesterday after you ran away from James.' Said Ellen.

'I am fine, and I did return, after my rounds and after I spent a while by my self. And then I got up early this morning and went outside and did all my homework.' Lily replied as if it were common knowledge.

'But we went out side, we looked every where in and out of the castle, we couldn't find you.' Said James, stepping into the conversation.

'No one asked for your impute Potter.' Snarled Lily.

'That was harsh wasn't it Lily?' asked Sirius, 'he only cares what happens to you.'

'Well maybe he shouldn't. I can take care of my self. I'm leaving; clearly coming here was a mistake.' Replied Lily, glaring at all of them. She left in a hurry and ran back up to the heads dorm.

**L**

Most of the weekend past in the same awkward situation between Lily and her friends and the marauders. Basically, she spent the whole weekend avoiding them, going to breakfast, lunch and dinner either after for before them. She would then lock her self up in her room or go to the astronomy tower to be alone. She had sent a letter to her sister, only to be told that the funeral would be planned and go ahead with out Lily's involvement, she was after all, a freak.

Sighing as Lily got up on a sunny Monday, pulling out her uniform, Lily entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in after stripping down, Lily once again let her thought wash away with the water. She stepped out into the steaming bathroom and began to dress when a tired looking James entered the bathroom.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' she screamed and pulled her towel closer to her body.

'Oh, sorry Lily, I didn't know you were in here. I'll just be leaving now.' Replied James rushing out of the room, a steady blush forming on his cheeks. Fuming, Lily grabbed the rest of her uniform and clothing and dashed out into her room. Huffing she got changed and grabbed her books for her first lesson and dashed down to the great hall.

After eating a hurried breakfast, Lily looked at her timetable and discovered that she had a free period first up. She casually walked out of the great hall and into the grounds down by the lake. Sitting down, she pulled out her book that she had been reading intently.

**J**

Off in the distance a time later, the bell went. Muttering to her self about not enough time to read, Lily stood and gathered her things and left the beech tree beside the lake, for the busy halls and corridors of the castle. Lily arrived early at her defence against the dark arts class and took the opportunity to save seats at the front for her two friends.

After taking a seat and reorganising her things five times Lily sat back in her chair and waited a few more short minutes when she saw Ellen walk in followed by a fuming Ella.

'Hey girls, um what happened?' asked Lily gesturing to a fuming and red Ella.

'Black happened. He asked her out in class… she bit his head off…. He stunned her, they both got detention.' Explained and Exhausted Ellen, sitting down and closing her eyes.

'And what happened to you Ell?'

'I have had Ella biting my ears off through the whole of extension potions, about this _scandal_ and _how dare he do that to me_, it's been quite a drag really.' Said Ellen. Lily laughed at her friends and turned back around to the front of the room. Just then their professor walked in and began the lesson. Time seemed to pass slowly and Lily could feel her self lapsing in concentration. Lily's head slipped off her hand where it was balancing, only then did she notice the untidy scrawl appearing across her parchment,

_**Lily….?**_

_**Lillykins?**_

_**Are you there my lily flower?**_

_**LILY!**_

_**EVANS!**_

_**HELLOO?**_

**What do you want James? ** Replied to who she assumed was James, her suspicions were soon confirmed when the untidy scrawl reappeared across her page.

_I was just wandering why you were staring off into space, I mean normally your taking notes, and well your not which is just weird, ya know?_

**HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT AT ALL LIKE THAT!**

_**I wasn't saying anything about what you're like… just that you usually take notes, and your not, so what's on your mind Lillykins?**_

**Fine, I'm just thinking that is all potter. **

_**My name is James, when will you learn?**_

**Your name is potter, there fore I have learned, now if you don't mind, I'm taking notes and the bell is about to ring. Good bye.**

_Wait! LILYKINS DON'T LEAVE. _

But it was too late, Lily, copied her notes with the help of her wand and singed the paper. After it disappeared in an air of dust and embers, Lily packed up her things and left when the bell went. Accompanied by her friends, one on either side, Lily passed the marauders, glaring at James before turning her attention to her friends.

**L**

That night Ella and Sirius left the common room together heading for detention, Ella was still very much in her mood. Needless to say, everyone else who had half a brain or more steered clear, but Sirius being Sirius seemed to think that his charm would make it all better, how wrong he was.

Walking briskly away from the egotistical prick as Ella liked to call him, she arrived at the muggle studies class room ahead of Black and also out of breath. There she leant against the door frame, talking quietly with her professor until Sirius turned up.

'About bloody time Black.' Sneered Ella when Sirius waltzed into the classroom.

'I was merely strolling down the halls, not running a marathon like you were.'

'I was not running a marathon black.'

_Ahem_, it was the professor butting into yet another one of the two's arguments.

'Tonight the two of you will be scrubbing bed pans in the hospital wing, with out wands, until I come and collect you.'

'What!' cried Ella.

'WITH OUT WANDS!' screamed Sirius, whose jaw could quite easily hit the floor it was that wide open.

'Yes, with out wands Mr. Black. Hand them over, yours too Murphy.' The two handed over the wands grudgingly. After following their professor up to the hospital wing they were put to work with the nurse watching them.

'I can't believe you some times.' Muttered Ella

'Well maybe you should just agree with me sometimes… so how bout it, wanna go out with me?'

'NO!'

The rest of the detention went in silence, partially because Madame Pomfrey silenced Sirius and Ella was so mad at him she was shaking with fury and couldn't speak. By the time their professor had come to collect them, they had cleaned all the bed pans and had moved on to hand cleaning the hand towels.

'Ah, it appears you are all done. You are finished for the night, please head to your dormitories immediately. Here are your wands, you are dismissed.'

Ella snatched her wand and was out of the hospital wing and down the corridor before you could say quidditch. Sirius dashed out behind her and ran to catch up.

'Hey, Murphy…wait up, I need to talk to you.'

Ella kept walking, as if nothing had happened, ignoring Sirius as he tried his hardest to gain her attention.

'Ella, please stop.' Surprisingly Ella did stop on the requestion, she turned, bright red with anger.

'WHAT TO YOU WANT?' she practically yelled at Sirius. Not even waiting for an answer she turned and sprinted towards the end of the corridor, giving the password as she was running, Ella disappeared into the common room.

Ella flopped down on the couch by the fire, glaring at the portrait hole, waiting for Sirius to come in. Finally he did burst in.

'Will you please just listen for once instead of biting my head off?'

'No, because I don't see why you would only bother me, what happened to the Sirius way of life Black, you know screw a girl today, a new one tomorrow?'

Sirius held Ella's arms to her side and pulled her into a hug,

'Because James isn't the only one who wants to change this year. Can you please listen to me?'

'Fine.'

Sirius sat on the couch and pulled Ella down next to him. After talking well into the morning, Ella found out things about Sirius, she never would have seen. The two became friends over night, almost a miracle really, both found out more about each other in a few short, stress free hours. Eventually both dropped off to sleep, Ella leaning on Sirius whose arm was wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm.

**J**

'Hey, where are Ella and Black?' asked lily. It was the next morning and neither Sirius nor Ella had shown for breakfast and it was nearing ten o'clock. 'It's Saturday, normally Ella is up by now…'

'Yeah I dunno, are you coming to Hogsmead today Lil?' asked Ellen, spreading butter onto her toast.

'Nah, I was thinking of doing some study. Then reading. I know I know, I have no life but I don't feel like socialising today.'

'Well that's a shame lily, but its good your out side, it's a nice day. What are you going to do James?'

'I uh -' at this time, the doors busted open and in came Ella and Sirius running.

'Morning, slept late. What's happening today?' asked Ella in a rush.

'We were just talking about Hogsmead today Ella, where were you?' asked Ellen

'Ohh Hogsmead, fun. I slept late, we didn't get back until about one this morning.' Replied Ella, filling her plate with food.

'Yeah, so are you going to go, cause Lily isn't going, and I'm not, but the love birds over there are.' Chimed in James.

'Yeah, I dunno.'

'Wanna go with me Ella?' asked Sirius. Ella pondered the thought for a few short moments.

'Yeah, why not.'

Sirius was dumb founded… she said yes.

'Ok, well then I'm sorted.' Said Sirius matter-of-factly.

The rest of breakfast went rather quietly, Sirius and Ella kept stealing glances at each other, looking away when caught. Ellen and Remus were in a world of there own. Lily and James were still ignoring each other.

'Well, I'm done here, I'll talk with you guys later… I'm off.' Announced lily.

'Ok, see ya later lily.' Answered Ella and Ellen in unison.

'See ya round Lily.' Replied James.

Lily left the hall, earlier than the rest of the two groups. Ella, Sirius, Ellen and Remus who were still accompanied by James at the point (Peter was holidaying.. in… Japan and got blown up by the extinct volcano Mt Fuji that ruptured because he was there. Tragic story, many dead… many seriously wounded… some still missing, peter among them) saw lily sitting out under the beech tree on the edge of the lake. Excusing himself from the rest of the pack who passed through the gates, James ran over to Lily and sat down beside her.

'Nice day today huh? It's getting colder… '

'Obviously, the ground is covered in snow James.'

'James… you just called me James.'

'Well it is your name right?'

'Yeah, yeah it is.' Said James, going into a daze. He stood up and ran around the edge of the lake to a small cliff where he looked around at the near frozen surface. Lily who was still looking on intently, gasped when she saw James jump in, fully clothed, shoes and all. The thin ice broke with a large crack, and James did surface again until he was in the shallows. Running forward, Lily grabbed James as he staggered out of the freezing water.

'What the hell do you think your doing?'

'You see what you do to me Lily, you drive me crazy!' muttered James.

Lily sighed, shoved her things back into her bag and helped James back up to the castle. Climbing a few flights of stairs, they finally reached the hospital wing.

'MADAME POMFREY!' Lily yelled. The nurse came bustling out of her office at the end of the ward towards them.

'My goodness, what happened Miss Evans?'

'He decided to go swimming, can you fix him up, I need to get to studying.'

'Yes well just wait, my guess is that he is going to end up with a nice head cold, it may get worse, but here, this should do for now.' Pomfrey waved her wand in a complicated formation, James's robes dried and a large blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. 'Now I suggest Miss Evans, that you take Mr. Potter up to the dorms, get him rested in bed and do your work up there, some one needs to watch him, see if anything changes.'

Lily sighed, 'Ok, thank you.' She pulled James out of the hospital wing and down the corridor. After a few left, left, right, left, turns, Lily soon returned with James back to the heads dorm. After giving the password, she dropped her bag and helped James into his room. She shoved him into the bathroom to get changed and waited in his room for him. After fixing up his bed and sitting down for five minutes, some ten minutes after she put James in the bathroom, Lily decided perhaps she should check on him. Opening the door slowly, Lily looked around. There she saw James on the floor, either fainted or asleep.

'Oh my gosh! How could I let this happen?' cried Lily, she pulled out her wand and levitated the pajama clad James to his bed and under the covers. She tucked him in and ran to her room, grabbed a book and came back.

There she sat in an arm chair, reading, waiting for James to wake up.

**There, done. Be happy, its taken ages. **

**Thank you to Josh, your pestering and constant 'noooo's when I decided to stop, finally made this happen. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

It was now Tuesday; Lily had a pardon from her professors to look after James who was still sick. After eating a quiet breakfast with her friends, Lily walked to the library, picked up the books she needed and went back to the heads dorm. Storming in, she picked up the books she needed from the heads book case and went up to James' room. Fuming she slammed the door upon arrival and dumped her bag of books in a char and walked through to her bedroom.

James who was now sitting up in bed, looked at her, mouth gaping.

'Uh, what's wrong?' he asked. Lily who had brought in more work and was now pulling her long auburn hair up into a high pony tail glared at James.

'I am missing important classes to look after you, because Madame Pomfrey insists it…' said Lily walking back into her room, cutting off James before he could speak, 'AND don't say its pomfrey's fault either, it's yours because you insisted in jumping into the frozen lake.'

'Ok, well I won't argue with that, but you can go back to classes, I don't need you.' Said James, getting out of bed to make a point.

'Get back in bed Potter, you're still weak, because of your stupidity.'

'I will be - '

But James didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact that he fainted on the spot. Gasping, which then turned into a groan, Lily pulled out her wand and levitated James back into his bed. There she tucked him in and went back to her work.

**L**

Three hours later James re-awoke to find Lily sitting cross legged on his bedroom floor, pouring over a book, a quill tucked behind her ear and her bangs in front of her face.

'Whatcha doing?'

'Stay in bed Potter.' Warned Lily, as she turned the page, not even looking at James.

'I was just asking a question…' said James Lying back down, staring at his canopy.

'I am doing an essay which Remus kindly dropped into me about two hours ago. We have missed Lunch but I'll send for a house elf if you hungry.'

'Why wouldn't I be hungry? Hang on I'll call upon Tiger.' Said James rummaging in his bed side table. Grinning triumphantly James sat up in bed and blew the sky blue whistle with all his might.

'Uh, James, there was no sound.' Said Lily smirking at James.

James looked at her grinning stupidly.

'Just wait, Tiger will be here soon.'

Sure enough, once he had said that a House Elf dressed in a red toga appeared at the door, a note book in its hand.

'What can I get you Master James?' it asked formally. Lily was dumbfounded, since when was there a Hogwarts house elf that spoke formally and not in third person, it was simply amazing.

'Um, I think a Steak Sandwich, Noodles, chips and a glass of pumpkin Juice, what would you like Lily?'

Lily who was looking from James to the house elf gapping uncontrollably.

'Ok, maybe she isn't going to talk, just bring up a second side of chips and a chicken and cheese toasted sandwich I think. Thank you Tiger, I expect to see you shortly with the food. Oh and bring up to glasses and a flask of pumpkin juice.'

'Not a problem Master James, you food will be up in a short minute.'

The house elf named tiger disappeared in a pop. Grinning James turned to Lily who was still sitting cross legged on the floor.

'You going to eat something? Because I ordered you something, or are you just going to study all day?' asked James, his mouth full while brandishing the sandwich at her.

'No, because I am not studying, I am planning the Yule Ball. Because in case you haven't noticed –which in your quidditch filled no brained world you wouldn't of – Christmas is NEXT WEEK!' replied Lily, glaring at James.

'Uh, isn't that supposed to be organised by BOTH heads, not a one man job?'

'Yes… but you are so pig-headed and arrogant and… and stupid that you jumped into the frozen lake. You have your classes, your heads duties, your quidditch team and games to worry about, not - '

'Not the effect that you have one me? Because when you are around it's all I can concentrate on, you.'

'Don't you dare shift the blame onto me Potter -'

'Back to Potter now is it? Before you were calling me James, after all that is my name _EVANS_. Look, all I know is that – that …_'_

'You were being stupid.' Lily sighed; she hated arguing, even with James, it just wasn't a hobby. She ran her hands through her messy hair and looked at James. 'Thank you for ordering me something, I'll eat later, I need to get this to Dumbledore tonight and I am nearly done.'

James sighed and put down the food. He straightened up his blankets and looked at Lily. 'Ok I know I'm annoying and I know I am a wizard and I know when I am better. I also know that you are annoyed at me and are most likely hungry because you've been working all day. So, how about you take a break, eat lunch with me and we will finish the Yule Ball stuff later, kay?'

Smiling in an 'I-give-up' fashion, Lily packed away the planning and heaved herself off the floor. 'So, what have I got to eat for lunch?' she asked as she sat next to James on his bed.

'Um, well I don't know what you like to eat, so I ordered you a chicken and cheese toasted sandwich, jaffle thing, which is one of my many personal favourites.'

'Well I guess it can't be that bad then.'

'Yes well I have pumpkin juice as well. Hmm, a toast I say…'

'Haha, a toast, to what?'

'Oh, I don't know, me getting better, your everlasting beauty and charm that makes my heart flutter like mad every time I see you and the success to the Yule Ball next week.'

'Yes, I can agree to the first and the last things mentioned.' Laughed Lily as they tapped their goblets in a toast.

**J**

Hours later found Lily sitting at the end of James' bed looking at the decorations while James on the other hand was thinking and flicking through food options.

'Hey Lil, did Pomfrey ever say what was actually wrong with me?'

'Um, not much, just that if I had left you out there you could have caught pneumonia, (A/N: OOOHH YEAH I SPELT IT WRITE! WOOT! And that was without help from the dictionary) but because I didn't, it was only a head cold, and a bit of fainting, which should've cleared by now, because "you're a young healthy wizard and there should be nothing stopping you from gaining your optimum health" haha'

'She actually said that?'

'Yeah, You know, today was fun… the most fun I have had since… well the most I have had in a while.' Said Lily, still looking at the table cloth designs.

'Well glad I could be of ser - '

TAP! TAP! TAP!

'– vice, wonder what that is?'

'Want me to get it?'

'No, it's cool Lil, I can walk.'

James kicked back his covers to reveal him wearing his world cup t-shirt and track pants. Ruffling his hair as he went, James made his way to his window where a jet black owl was holding a letter.

'Hmm, wonder who this is for…'

The owl flew in and dropped the letter on James' bed where Lily picked up the yellow parchment envelope, shaking as she turned it over.

_To Mr James Potter, Head Boy._

_Head's Private Dorms._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

'Uh, James, it's for you.' Whispered Lily, secretly relieved that it wasn't for her.

'Oh.' James picked up the letter and sat in the middle of the floor and unfolded the parchment note. Lily looked up when she heard a barely audible gasp come from James. She looked over at him to find a small tear rolling silently down his face.

'James? Are you ok?'

'Just leave me a lone Evans.' Replied James, picking himself up off the floor and leaving his room.

Sighing to herself, Lily got off his bed and ran out after him. She had just left his room when the portrait opened to reveal Remus and Sirius.

'What are you guys doing here?'

'Looking for James, he still asleep?' asked Sirius.

'Nah, he just ran out, I think some one has died. One of you should go and find him and one wait some where else see if you can find him.' Suggested Lily.

'Why don't you go, you're a head, he went after you…'

'Why don't you go Black your only his best friend.'

'Why can't Moony go?'

'Because you know him better Padfoot and Lily should go.'

'I am …'

'Going? Good suggestion Lily, we'll meet you back in the Gryffindor Common room if you can't find him, then we'll send out a search party.' Said Sirius, Remus nodding in agreement.

'Ok, I was going to say I am not going but it appears I am, I'll talk with you two later… any hints though on where he would be?' asked Lily, hoping to make her search easier. Sirius and Remus shook there heads sadly and left, waving in their exit. Sighing she grabbed her cloak and left the common rooms.

**L**

An hour later this time found Lily trudging back into the Entrance Hall, covered in snow and shaking, she had searched the entire grounds looking for James. After stopping by the head's dorms and grabbing a jacket and replacing her cloak with it, Lily made her way up to the astronomy tower. She had mentioned that that was where she went, when she wanted to be alone, maybe he was there. Sighing, she began to climb up the large spiralling staircase to the top of the tower. After pushing open the cold door, ignoring the 'out of bounds' sign, Lily finally stopped at the sight of a figure standing near the edge of the tower, the snow spiralling down around them and landing gently on the figure and the floor.

'James?' asked Lily. The figure turned around to reveal James. Lily walked over to him slowly and held out her arms. James walked to her and hugged her. 'It's ok James. It's ok.'

'He's dead Lil, He's gone, forever.' James sobbed. Lily held James for a while as the snow fell around them.

'Are you ok?'

'I am fine.' Answered James shortly.

'Sure?'

'Yes, just stop asking questions.'

'I am only asking because I care and because I know what you are going through.'

'Well stop caring, I should've done that along time ago with you, but my heart still holds onto you Evans. You're nothing, just a muggle born witch, drowning herself in books and essays to even know what is going on. Just stop caring.'

'Fine I will.'

Lily let go of James, glaring at him and walked away from him and the edge of the tower. If he was going to be stubborn, it can be on his own head, she thought to herself.

**J**

Lily soon found herself back in her bedroom, crying again. But over what, James. She didn't know why she let him get to her, they were becoming friends, yes, but why would she cry over him. Lily had no clue and eventually cried herself into an uneasy and unmerciful sleep.

**L**

Over the next few weeks, Ella and Sirius had been plotting to get Lily and James together at the Yule Ball, and then the whole gang would be together (Minus Peter, who was off getting married to a fluffy white rabbit who had red eyes … demon bunny!). How ever it was hard enough to get a word in to either of them about the other. Their hatred had flared again because of the deaths of relatives. James had only just begun to forgive Lily for running off on him ('you scared the living daylights out of me, when you didn't return.') but Lily was still yet to forgive James. What he had said, she finally concluded, had cut to deep to mend.

Most of the time now, found James either getting pissed with Sirius in the seventh years Gryffindor dorms or in Hogsmead or Flying around on his _'Thestral 2000'_ and Lily was more than likely found either in the heads common room, curled up by the fire watching the flames or reading, or in her bedroom, reading or studying or drawing, as she had become accustomed to doing lately. The only other place where she had been seen was hanging out with Sean Matthews in the Ravenclaw dorms or occasionally with her friends in the girls' dorms in the Gryffindor tower. She rarely came out any more.

Nothing had working so far for Sirius or Ella, they could really only hope for the Yule Ball to reunite the two, as friends at least if not more.

Sirius and Ella who were wandering around aimlessly one Saturday found Lily and Sean walking, arm in arm around the same corridor. Lily said nothing to them as they past, not even a glance was given in either direction.

'It's sad, one day he is going to make a move on her and she won't see it coming.' Said Sirius as they rounded a corner.

'What makes you say that?' asked Ella.

'Didn't you see his body language? His arm was wrapped around her shoulders - '

'So'

'So, he was holding her close, only hoping to let it fall so as to hold her around the waist, he was laughing nervously at everything she said, and he wouldn't stop looking at her. I mean he is suffering from the same thing as James, though he is more likely to get the action because Lily is constantly around him.'

'Oh… well that means we just have to work harder… we could get him drunk at the Yule Ball…'

'Yeah, Prewett would help out with that, he is friends with him.'

'Excellent.'

**Sorry it's taken ages, but I have been suffering from a bit of the writers block syndrome, it took a while for this to work out. Anyway, just to let you know, I am probably going to get only one more chapter in before I am off again on another holiday –cough – not –cough – Actually its rowing camp, which isn't that bad I guess. All said and done. **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

'WAKE UP EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO PARTY! IT'S YULE BALL TIME!' that was Sirius, some how he managed to get into every dorm in the castle and was now walking around screaming this at the top of his voice. Yes indeed it was Yule Ball time and the castle was on free time as it was Wednesday 21st of December. At the present time, Sirius was working his magic in the Gryffindor tower, and it was six o'clock in the morning. He was about to run up the girls stairs, but was bombarded with pillows and hard objects. Laughing to himself he ran up the stairs anyway screaming out about the Yule Ball.

Eventually giving in, he grabbed Ella and made her run up the boys' stair case yelling out the same thing. She returned to the common room, red with laughter.

'You should have seen some of the looks I got, it was priceless.'

'And that is why I love you, you're learning. Now, are you going to accompany me to the Yule Ball and into Hogsmead today?' asked Sirius after he gave Ella a quick peck on the lips.

'Yule Ball yes, Hogsmead no, today is a girls day. But we might be able to meet up with you at lunch or something at The Three Broomsticks. You know the flashy newish pub in town?'

'Yeah I know the one, we always go there.'

'Hm, maybe we can try and get Lily and James together there, or at least try to get James to ask her out or to the Yule Ball at least.'

'Yeah and if that doesn't work we can lock them in the broom cupboard or something…'

'No. Not the broom cupboard, remember what happened last time we did that… James ended up in the hospital wing with third degree burns because Lily thought it was his idea. Not to mention Lily was ignoring us for how long last year?'

'Three months I think it was… ok, so no broom cupboard, what else then?'

'I dunno, we could make her jealous, hire out one of the sluts in the school to go out with him for today see if we get a pang out of Lily.'

'Fair enough, I'll talk to Kelsey. She'll do it… she's a ditzy blonde who is obsessed with sex; it'll be all good then.'

'Ok…' said Ella not entirely convinced.

'Well, it's nearing seven-thirty, how about we go and get changed and meet up and go to breakfast this morning?'

'Sounds good.'

**L**

'Ugh, stupid Sirius.' Was all that Lily could mutter when she woke up that morning thanks to the head boy's best friend. She rolled over but discovered that she couldn't because there was another body in her bed. Gasping she realised it was her best friend, Sean Matthews. Shaking in shock, Lily woke him up.

'Hmm, what's going on Lily? LILY?'

'SEAN!'

'What are you doing here?' they both asked together.

'I-uh… this is my room, what are you doing here?' said Lily

'I'm sorry I don't know. What did we do last night?' replied Sean.

'I can't remember, but nothing could've happened… I mean we are still in our clothes… my guess is that we just fell asleep here.'

'Yeah, yeah that'll be it. Hey Lil, can I ask you something?' asked Sean.

'Uh… sure.'

'Will you go out with me?'

Lily smiled and looked at her best friend. 'Sure.' She gave him a quick peck on the lips and slid off her bed.

Mean while in their bathroom, James backed away, a tear falling down his cheek. He had run into the bathroom to make sure she was fine when he heard the yelling, but only to see her with Sean. He changed and left the head quarters. And went down to breakfast where he met up with Ella and Sirius.

'Hey bro what's up?' asked Sirius, seeing the glum look on James' face.

'Lily.' Mumbled James.

'Ooh, what's she done this time?' asked Ella.

James looked up at them, a sad expression on his face. 'She's going out with Sean Matthews, they woke up together in Lily's room this morning, he asked her out and she accepted.'

'Oh.' Said Ella.

'That can't be good.' Said Sirius.

'Hmm, oh well I don't feel like eating, I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to think about some things oh yeah, padfoot, we aren't going home for Christmas, we are staying here, though in the second week we are due back home for a couple of days – dad and Harriet's funerals.'

'Yeah man, I'll be there with you. Emotional support.'

'Thanks. I'm gonna go now, see you two later, Hogsmead, lunch time?'

'Sure James, we'll see you then.'

'Cool.'

James left the couple in the hall.

'Ok, this is going to be more trouble than what I thought, I like you idea last night…' said Ella

'What was that, making them dance together for more than one song?'

'No the other one…'

'Super gluing their hands together?'

'Nope, keep thinking Sirius.'

'Um, the love potion?'

'No.'

'Memory charm?'

'Nope.' Said Ella getting bored.

'Closet?'

'No.'

'Maybe it was your idea…. You know, the… the… the getting Sean drunk one… then we can get Lily to see what he is really like.'

'Yeah that's the one, sorry I thought you came up with it. Anyway, I think that maybe our best bet. We need to talk with Prewett don't we?'

'Yeah, well he's coming up now why don't we talk now, spare time later?'

'Yep, sounds good.'

Sirius and Ella ended their conversation when Sean's usual group of friends appeared from the Ravenclaw dorms. They walked over and intercepted Fabian and frogged marched him to the front stairs where they could talk in private.

'Um, Sirius, mate, what is the meaning of this?'

'We need a favour… more like a party joke, that you will have a hand in?'

'What is it?'

'We want to get Sean drunk at the Yule Ball.' Said Ella.

'Oh. Ok, um, my mate Sean, or another random one.'

'Sean Matthews, quidditch fanatic and highest grade under Lily and James. Yes, your mate Sean.' Replied Sirius.

'Ok. What are we gonna do it with? Shots of Fire whiskey that's double strength, bubbling beverage? Muggle Spiking? Or just heaps of drinks along the lines of the alcoholic version of Butter beer?'

'Um, what do you think El?'

'Fire whiskey shots, they'll work faster right?'

'Yeah, why are you doing this?'

'For fun.'

'Ok, let me know when in the night you want it done and I'll start it up.' Said Fabian

'Excellent.' Replied Sirius

'Glad to be doing business with you.' Smiled Ella.

Ella and Sirius left Fabian standing on the stairs looking at them in confusion before going into the great hall himself, some five minutes afterwards.

**J**

Half way through breakfast Lily appeared at the doors with Sean, holding her hand. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she left to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends.

'Hey everybody.' Greeted Lily as she slid onto the bench next to her friends.

'Hey Lily.' Sighed Ellen.

'What's up?'

'Nothing, you going to Hogsmead today?' asked Ella

'Yeah I was going to go with-'

'Sean, yeah we already know.' Said Remus, finishing Lily's sentence.

'How do you guys know, I just got here and I didn't tell anyone.'

'James told us, he saw both of you wake up in your bed, and Sean asking you out. And you agree. That's why James isn't here, he loves you and you going out with Sean broke his heart.' Said Sirius

'Well I'm sorry for breaking your friend's feelings, but he should've gotten over me along time ago. He should've known I would never go out with him.'

'Don't you think that was harsh Lily?' asked Ella.

'No I think it was reasonable. I'll see you guys in Hogsmead, I'm leaving now.'

Lily left the hall, now with a guilty feeling in her stomach, poor James. She must of really hurt his feelings, and his father just died.

'God, what have I done?' she asked her self as she walked out of the castle and through the school grounds.

**L**

'ARGH!' screamed Lily.

'Guess who?'

'Um… Sean?' answered Lily, laughing and turning around in her boyfriends grip.

'Gee, how did you know?'

'Your voice.' Smiled Lily.

'Well I guess you're too smart for your own good.' Said Sean, kissing her lightly, 'ooh, what ya got there?'

'Nothing but my dress which you aren't allowed to see until Saturday night.' Said Lily steering her bag away from Sean's prying hands and eyes.

'Fine. What ya doing now?'

'Um, I was going to go meet up with the girls and the Marauders for lunch. What are you doing?'

'Well I was gonna meet up with Fabian and Gideon for lunch and shopping to get stuff from Zonko's and Honeydukes, but since your meeting up with the Marauders, I'll go with you.'

'Why, there's nothing wrong with Sirius, Remus or James.'

'Oh yeah, there's nothing wrong with Black or Lupin, its Potter I'm worried about, I'm going out with you and he is still keen on you, I don't want him to make a move on you.'

'Fine, then I won't go to lunch, I'll go straight back to Hogwarts, seeing as you won't let me see my friends.'

'I didn't mean it like that Lily.'

'Really, because that's what it sounded like. Good bye Matthews.'

'Don't call me that Lily, come on.'

'No, clearly this relationship was wrong, I'll still go with you to the Yule Ball but after that, this is so over. I don't know if I can even be friends with you.'

'Lily I only care, please don't do this.'

'If you care, then you would let me socialise with my friends. You of all people know I will refuse to go out with people or associate with people who restrict me, I have known you for ages and yet you forgot that tiny detail?'

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have forgotten. Can you forgive me?'

'Not yet, you single out my friends, you restrict me, I have known you for ages I shouldn't have to worry about this Sean. I'm leaving. Go and meet up with the Prewett's I'll see you round Sean.'

Lily ran out past her friends and the Marauders, tears streaming down her face as she left the town out side of Hogwarts. James made to run after her, only stopping when Ellen put her arm up, blocking his path.

'Just leave her.'

**J**

Hours later, Lily was once again sitting on top of the parapet at the Astronomy tower. She curled herself up more as the snow began to fall again. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at the sky again.

'How could I let that happen, I had a feeling it wouldn't work, yet why did I do it? Why did I go out with my best friend?' she asked herself.

It was getting colder and Lily stood up, she picked up her bags and left the tower. She walked slowly and casually down the stairs and back to her dorm where she met an angry and worried James.

'WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?'

'I was in the astronomy tower, why do you care?'

'Lily, I still care about you even though you broke my heart and went out with Sean Matthews, but you ran out of Hogsmead crying, what happened?'

'It was a mistake, going out with Sean was a mistake. I broke up with him today because he "forgot" that I hate it when people restrict me on who I can see, and I hate people who tell me what to do. It was what would've been a first real relationship, but he ruined it.'

'Oh Lil, come here.' Said James holding out his arms. Lily walked over and hugged James, letting her bags fall from her grip.

'Are you still going to the Yule Ball with him?'

'Well aside from opening it with you, yes. I said I would and then after that our relationship is kapeesh, terminated, finished. I only did it because I didn't have a date besides him.'

'I would've gone with you. But…'

'But…?'

'I am going with Kelsey Ryan, Sirius asked her for me, I didn't even know until she came bounding up to me at Hogsmead, right after I saw you.'

'Oh, well I'm going to go now, I am tired. I need sleep.' Replied Lily shortly. She let go of James and ran to her room, crying again.

'Shit, why did I have to mention Kelsey.' Said James to himself, ruffling his hair as he walked to his bedroom.

**Wow, that's another update with in like 2 days, that's impressive for my standards… anyway.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

**Warning: Sean Matthews turns into a selfless heartless prick. Just thought I would warn you. But as a result, action comes from Lily and James.**

'Shhh be quiet Ella, I want to find her dress first… see what it is.'

'Must you be a spoil sport Ellen? Can't you wait until we all get ready together?'

'No.'

'Fine, just be quiet, she is still asleep.'

That was the early morning conversation between Lily's best friends; it was the morning of the Yule Ball. The past three days had been quiet for the older students; they had obtained everything they needed on the Wednesday and the Thursday Hogsmead trips and now spent their time around the castle and its snow filled grounds. Lily how ever was being distant yet again. Her friends hated it, but it was the way she was, after her parents' death, so they found out from James.

As it were, Lily woke and rolled over in her bed and found her two best friends snooping around in her cupboard. Sitting up and clearing her eyes of muck she looked at them and cleared her voice.

'_Ahem_, what are you two doing in here? More importantly, how did you get in here?'

'Ah, Lily, good morning, um we wanted to wake you up and see your dress and James let us in, when he was heading down to breakfast about an hour ago.' Greeted Ellen, as sweetly as she could.

'Really and why did u have to see my dress now? Why not wait until later when we get ready together in here?'

'I tried to point that out to her Lil, but she was being impatient and we really don't have that much time anyway, it's nearly twelve.'

'OH. MY. GOD! Are you serious? I slept in?'

'Yeah, you slept in, really wow, that is something huh? Lily Evans slept in.' said Ellen Whistling afterwards.

'Well now that we have established that you have slept in, why don't we go and get lunch and then come back and start up the getting ready scheme?'

'Ok, go wait in the common room while I get ready.'

'Ok.' Said Ellen and Ella in unison. They left the room so that Lily could get ready.

Lily slowly pulled her self out of bed and went to her cup board where she pulled out a pair of soft track pants and a long sleeve Gryffindor crested maroon shirt. After putting on fresh undergarments and then pulling on her clothing, Lily pulled on a pair of ugg boots and ran a brush through her hair. Making sure she looked fine in her mirror, Lily left her room and met with her friends who were talking quietly on the couch.

'Ready?'

'Yep.'

'Let's go.'

**L**

'I BAGS SHOWER FIRST!' screamed Ella as they arrived back at the head's tower after lunch.

'Ok… Ella gets shower first… I'm gonna take second… Ellen you can have third.'

'Thanks, nice to know I feel loved.'

'That's why you love us.' Smiled Lily.

'I'm going to put my dress on after my shower… then all I have to do is my make up and hair.' Said Ella.

'Yeah I think I'll do the same.'

'Ok well since you two are doing it, I'll do the same.' Said Lily.

Ella grabbed her dress and ran to the bathroom and had a shower. After many bangs on the door from both Lily and Ellen, Ella emerged, with her wet hair twisted up into a towel and her champagne colored dress on.

'Ok, well that's it, I'm not going.' Said Lily, sitting on her bed.

'What? Why?' asked Ella.

'I can't go with you looking like that!' joked Lily.

'Yeah, I see what you mean Lily.'

'Why, I don't get it.'

'You look amazing, like a princess Hun, you're wearing a miniature ball gown (like a ball gown, just not quiet as big a skirt)'

'Oh, well you guys will look great, this was just the dress I found and liked.'

'Fair enough, well my turn now.' Said Lily. She grabbed her dress and went into the steaming bathroom. 'Did you have a hot enough shower Ella?' she yelled from the bathroom.'

At this Ellen and Ella burst out in laughter.

Half an hour later, Lily emerged from the bathroom, steam following her. While she was doing up the back of her halter, Lily heard her friends gasp.

'Yeah, if you thought you couldn't go to the ball with me looking like this, then there is no point in me and Laine going with you looking like that?'

'Why?'

'You look like a goddess in emerald… did Sirius help you by that?'

'Um, thanks but no he did Laine, why do you ask?'

'Because it's a very un-you dress… I mean its cut down to kingdom come.'

'ELLEN! It is not!'

'Sorry Lily, but she's right… it is, well it shows enough anyway. And Ellen please don't bring my boyfriend into this.'

'Sorry, just looks like something he would help her buy.'

'Guys it's just cut down a little… only show a bit off flesh.'

'Lily, it is cut down to ten centimeters above your belly button!' said Ella.

'So?'

'So, you will have every guy including our partners after you…' pointed out Ellen.

'Though, Laine, I am impressed that she bought something that revealing.'

'What ever, I am still here you know, go and get ready Ellen, I want to get this night over and done with…'

'But we still have two hours…'

'I don't care… it's taken us this long and only two of us have had our showers.'

'Ok ok ok I'm going.'

Ellen left Ella and Lily in Lily's bedroom and went for her shower. While she was in there, the other two girls started to unpack their make up and hair utensils. Ellen finally appeared out of the bathroom in a dress that was completely opposite to Lily's provocative dress. Ellen's was simple and nice, and a dark purple that blended with her features perfectly.

'Finally we can start completing our look. What color eye shadow do you want Laine?'

'Um I'll take the dark plum color… match my dress thanks Ella, I think that Lily should have that sparkly emerald I have, that way it will match her eyes and her dress.'

'Thank you Ellen for deciding for me.'

'Not a prob Lil.'

'Ok well since you decided for me, I say that Ella should have the gold.'

'Ok well since we are deciding on each other's I already like what Laine has, but it should be smoky I think, more so than purple.'

'Fine! I'll have a smoky look, Lily will be green and Ella can be gold. We all happy now?'

'Yep.' Smiled Lily.

**J**

'Ok, well I'm ready, anyone else?' Remus asked James and Sirius.

'Does it look like we are ready Moony… when are we ever ready before you?'

'When it's full moon, it's easier for you two to transform padfoot.'

'Ok, can we stop arguing, Moony can you help me with my tie.'

'Yeah, come here James.'

James walked over to Remus holding an emerald neck tie.

'Remind me again, why you are wearing a muggle garment with wizard robes?' asked Sirius as he fixed the collar on is black dress robes.

'Because I tried it out at home with mum and it looked cool, trust me, you'll be wanting one padfoot.'

'Mmhmm, I can so not see that happening.'

'I can padfoot. James is right it does look cool.' Said Remus, turning James around to look at their best friend.

'It looks ok…' said Sirius looking at it, fidgeting, 'ok ok ok, it does look cool, I want one.'

'Haha, new you would, there's a gold one in my trunk.'

'Thanks man… hey moony, what you said before … reminded me of something… it's full moon in two weeks.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Whoops already did Moony.'

'Shut up padfoot.'

'Ok well we are all ready now, can we get down there… unfortunately I'm meeting Kelsey there before hand.'

'Yeah ok, let's get going'

The boys checked that looked ok and left the dorms (peter was casting in pirates of the Caribbean for the future at this point… long list…) and headed down to the entrance hall where they were to meet their dates for the evening.

Upon arrival, James was taken away by Kelsey who was wearing a skimpy hot pink dress that barely covered her butt. So that left Sirius and Remus all alone. The two stood towards the front of the hall, near the door. They had just started up a conversation when they heard wolf whistles from most of the male population, looking around to see who the show starred, Sirius and Remus found Lily, Ellen and Ella walking towards them, the crowd parting for them. Lily had a shawl covering her upper body half so that they couldn't see her dress, her hair was down and it's normal wavy self, but had more of a curly kick to it. Ella on the other hand had the other two attack her hair with spray and teasing… pulling her hair up into a high pony tail that was spiked out, held in place with a gold clip. And Ellen just kept hers simple and straight.

Each girl looked amazing, according to the male population and those few jealous girls. They sparkled and glowed and looked magical, but that should've been expected.

'Wow, you guys cleaned up nicely?' said Sirius, taking Ella in his arms.

'Thanks Siri. You look good too.'

'Where's James?' Lily asked, bringing the conversation towards herself, and away from the two couples.

'Why do you want to know, aren't you coming with Sean.'

'Don't be mean Ellen, I have to open with him and then I m going with Sean.'

'He was taken away by Kelsey when we got here… he's probably over near the stairs some where, that's where Kelsey was.'

'Ok, Thanks Sirius, I'll see you guys later, I gotta find James so we can open this thing.'

'See ya round Lily.' Fare welled Remus.

**L**

'Ah, Miss Evans, there you are.'

'Oh, Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you this evening sir?'

'I am splendid and yourself.'

'Stressed, I'll talk with you later, I have to go and find James, and so we can open this thing.'

'Right you are Miss Evans, when you find Mr. Potter, come back to the front doors, I will be waiting for you.'

'Yes sir.'

Lily weaved her way in and out of the crowd looking for James. She visited the spot near the stairs where Sirius suggested and found no one. She made her way back through the crowds and still found no tell tale sign that James had been down in the Entrance Hall. Sighing she decided to go and look down the side corridor. She started walking down when she could here muffled noises from behind one of the arches… she looked around and found Kelsey, forcing herself onto James who was pushing her away. He managed to get her off him and held up his arms before she could jump on him again.

'Lily, please, this isn't what it looks like.'

'It's fine Potter, we need to open the ball now. I just came to find you.' Said Lily quietly.

'Oh. Ok, have you found Sean yet?'

'No. I have only seen Sirius and Remus.' Said Lily, pulling her shawl closer to her.

'Oh, I remember seeing Sean.' Piped up Kelsey, 'he disappeared about ten minutes ago with Hannah Berges… said something about not telling you because you were a spare and a hot look or something. But he said not to tell anyone – oops.'

Lily's eyes began to water, how could he? He was her best friend. Well he was her best friend. No more now. She looked away and wiped away the tears that were forming before they fell. Behind her James shoved Kelsey off him and put his arm around Lily and directed her to the Entrance Hall. Kelsey, behind them laughed quietly to herself, how she enjoyed causing problems for Lily.

'Look Lily, about Kelsey-'

'Don't worry, I don't mind if you go out with her.'

'No Lily, she isn't my girl friend, I don't have one, and Sirius set us up.'

'There you are Miss Evans, Mr. Potter.'

'Professor.' The heads greeted together.

'WE ready to open this?'

'Yes sir.' Said James.

'Ok, _Sonorous_, welcome, welcome, welcome to this year's Yule Ball brought to you by James and Lily, our heads for the year. Now to officially open this dance, James and Lily shall be taking the first dance.'

There were cheers from the crowd as the doors finally burst open and everyone flooded in to see their hall changed around. The normal house tables had been removed and were replaced by small candle lit tables that sat approximately sixteen to a table. There was a raised platform to the side of the hall and a large dance floor in the middle. Every one took their seats and the band (spine-chilling sorcerers) that had just finished setting up, started up a slow song, with a steady beat. The crowd erupted in cheers as the famous band of miscreant magical musicians began to play.

Lily spotted her friends and made a bee-line for them.

'Uh, Lily, you're supposed to open the ball with the first dance.'

'I know, I was just going to get you to hold onto my shawl El.'

'Oh, ok, hand it over, unfortunately, it's about time everyone saw your dress.'

'Shut up Ellen.'

'Well it can't be anything out of the- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!' screamed Sirius when Lily handed Ella her shawl, revealing her revealing dress.

'What?'

'You have a body, and you're showing it off… why didn't you do that in the past?'

'Because, I had an over bearing mother who cared whether or not a dressed like a slut, I had this dress made for me, it was my mothers design.'

'Oh well, it's uh, very nice Lily.' Said Remus, staring pointedly at her chest. Lily rolled her eyes and made her way back out to the dance floor, getting even more whistles from the male population and hearing many cracks, from the contact of skin on skin when the whistling boys' girlfriends slapped them. Smiling to herself and rolling her eyes.

James, who saw her approaching, swallowed hard and stared. She was beautiful, even more that normal. She finally stopped a couple of paces away from him and looked plainly at him.

'Care to dance?'

'Yeah, well I kind of have to and I kind of want to.'

James held out his hand and bowed. Lily slid her hand into his, James pulled her close and the pair began a slow dance. For a while they were the only ones. Eventually teachers and other students flocked to the dance floor. Lily sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder.

In the crowd Sean was looking for Lily, he new she had to open with James, but he thought that once every one flocked to the floor, he had seen her leave James and the dance floor. He felt a tugging on his sleeve and saw Kelsey Ryan looking up at him.

'What do you want Kels?'

'To show you where your date is, follow me.'

Kelsey grabbed his hand and directed him through the crowd to the centre of the dance floor where James was holding Lily, dancing slowly. Sean gasped and ran up to Lily.

'What are you doing?'

'I am dancing Matthews. I don't know why you're offended… we broke up remember, and I don't see why I should even be friends with you, I am your spare. What the hell does that mean?'

'Who told you this?

'Kelsey Ryan, she told me that you said that anyone you told wasn't supposed to tell anyone else… I am glad she did though. So who is she, this girl that you are so often in the sack with while going out with me?'

'I- what – I wasn't doing anything behind your back Lily… it was a one day thing… half a day more if anything.'

'Well, where were you before we met up in Hogsmead… you weren't with Fabian and Gideon because you said you were going to meet up with them?'

'I was walking around by my self. Happy now? I was walking around and buying these.' He gestured to his robes.

'Well sorry.'

Lily let go of James and gave him an apologetic look and glared at Sean before leaving the dance floor. She returned to the table where she had left her things. She grabbed a drink and sat down. Breathing in and out with her eyes shut.

In the middle of the floor, Sirius and Ella danced their way over to where Fabian was dancing with his partner.

'Ok, Sean has made an ass of himself, now time to get him drunk.'

'Ok Sirius, I'm gonna do this by wand though, it's easier than making him drink it… I'll just intoxicate him by magic.'

'Ahh, you're a smart boy my friend.'

Sirius and Ella resumed their dancing back in the middle of the floor, near Remus and Ellen who were once again snogging like there was no tomorrow. And near James who was just standing there while Kelsey danced around him. Sean had left the dance floor and was making his way over to Lily, wobbling as he went.

'Lil – hic – y, I am really – hic – sorry. I never – hic – meant to harm you.'

'Are you drunk?'

'No – hic.'

'I'm taking you out side. Come here.' Lily stood and pulled Sean over her shoulder and helped him out of the great hall.

'Sit down here.' She gestured when they made it out to the entrance hall where a small breeze was blowing.

'Lily come here. I need to talk –hic- with you'

Lily sighed and walked over to Sean she sat down on the step next to him. She looked him, clear disappointment written all over her face.

'What-' only she was interrupted by Sean capturing her lips with his own, in a one way passion filled kiss. Lily pushed him away and glared at him, she went to stand up, only to have Sean grasp onto her arm tightly. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at her now former best friend.

'Sean, what are you doing? Let go of me.'

'No, Lily, I have wanted this for ages you aren't getting away from me this time.'

'NO SEAN PLEASE DON'T' Lily cried out trying to pull away from Sean as he pulled her towards him and away down the corridor to his dorms. Lily hit him with her free hand. Sean became raged and lashed back, hitting and punching her, scratching her face. Lily was screaming at the top of her voice and crying.

Hearing the commotion inside James excused himself from his friends and his 'date'. He walked outside to fix up the annoying students who were fighting, only to find a horrifying scene before him. Lily was on the ground, cuts and bruises all over her arms, face and chest and Sean Matthews towering over her crying form.

'HEY!' he called. Sean turned around to see James standing there. 'LEAVE HER ALONE.'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT POTTER? WE ARE HAVING A PRIVATE DISCUSSION ARE WE LILY DEAR?'

Lily ran crying to James and held on to him. James held Lily close and glared at Sean. He pulled out his wand and stupefied the other boy. Then he turned to Lily who was still shaking and crying.

'Lily are you ok?'

'Y-y-yesss…'

'Ok, stay here, hold my wand, keep a watch on him, I'm going to go and get Dumbledore, he's the new Headmaster. You missed the Christmas Greetings too. Stay here I will be right back.'

Lily just nodded. She stayed rooted to the floor, trembling and crying as she looked at Sean's motionless figure, only remembering before what he was. James came back with Dumbledore and the newly instated Prof. McGonagall.

'What has happened?' asked Dumbledore as he saw the scene laid out in front of him.

'I came out and found Lily on the ground crying, much the same state she is in now but with Matthews over her, about to hit her again, I think he was about to force him self on her Sir.'

'Right. Well, Miss Evans, I will need to see you tomorrow, for now I suggest sleep, you're looked tired. Mr. Potter can you assist her up to the heads' dorm please?'

'Yes sir, but what about Matthews?'

'He will be under strict supervision in the hospital wing, then I will be talking with him. You are dismissed Potter.'

James nodded, he turned to Lily who was still shaking and picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way back to her bedroom in the Head's dorm.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, thank you James. I think I just need sleep.'

'Ok, do you want me to stay with you?'

'Um, you can return to the Ball if you like.'

'I'll stay, until you fall asleep, here,' James waved his wand and Lily's dress turned into her pajamas, her dress now hung neatly on the back of her bedroom door.

'Thank you James.'

'You have said that enough, now off to sleep.' James waved his wand again and his dress robes turned to track pants and a shirt. He climbed up into Lily's bed and sat with her. Lily who was yawning slid over to James and snuggled up into his lap and fell asleep. The rest of the night was now a dream for Lily as she slept in James' arms.

**Ok please review… this is my longest chapter yet. Wow. Oh well**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

The next morning, Lily awoke to find her self, in the arms of a sleeping James. Yawning and snuggling in closer to stay warm Lily shut her eyes in effort to remember what had happened the night before. The Yule Ball, it was supposed to be a happy and ceremonious event that how ever went down the drain when Sean… Sean. The mere memory of what had become of him last night brought tears to Lily's eyes. As she sobbed quietly, she started to shake, causing James to wake.

'Shh, it's ok.' He muttered rubbing her back to calm her. 'It's ok, you're alright now.'

'I-uh-um. I'm going to have a shower. I'll talk to you when I get out.' Replied Lily, slipping out of his grasp and went into the bathroom. Once there she stripped of her clothing and stepped into the shower.

Then she cried. She cried at the memories and at the pain as the water stung some of the scratches and as the pellets of water hit some of the remaining welts. She continued to cry as she pulled out a face washer and began to scrub at her skin. She kept scrubbing and scrubbing, yet she didn't feel clean. She turned off the shower and pulled on the clothes that she had brought in with her. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Her eyes were bloody shot and puffy from crying, her hair wet from the shower was sticking to her pale skin. And her skin on her arms was red raw and starting to bleed faintly in some parts. Shaking sense into her head, Lily threw her towel on the ground and ran into her room, shaking and crying.

James was still on her bed, waking up slightly when then head girl collapsed in a fit of tears on her bedroom floor. He jumped up and ran to her. James lifted up Lily's head to find her crying again. Sitting on the floor beside her, he pulled her into his arms.

'It's ok Lily, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing to be scared about. You'll be fine. Come on; take a couple of deep breaths.'

Lily sat in James' arms and took in three deep breathes. After she had calmed down she looked at him and repeated sadly,

'He was my best friend. My best friend. Why did he have to do it James… why?'

'He was drunk Lily, he can't be held for total responsibility.'

'But he still had the nerve to be drunk, and at least half of his brain had to of been working.'

'Yes, but not the sense part. He had no common sense last night. You need to talk to him.'

'I can't, not after that.'

'Lily you need to-'

'NO I DON'T' cried lily, she stood up and ran from her room and the head's tower. Where she went, James had no clue. All he knew was that she needed time.

**L**

'Hey guys.' Greeted James as he waltzed into the Gryffindor common room after Lily had run out on him, again.

'Merry Christmas mate.' Said Sirius handing James a present.

'Hey, yeah it's Christmas huh? Wow, that means that Lily's doing it tough.'

'Yeah, where is she James, I thought she would've come down with you.' Asked Ellen.

'Um, no, she woke up this morning, had a shower and was crying the whole time. Then she ran away again,' then a sudden thought dawned on James' face, 'but-'

'But what James?' asked Ella seriously.

'She didn't take her jacket, or cloak, I don't know where she is.'

'Oh no, that's bad.' Said Remus.

'Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Moony, but I think it's time we get the map out.' Said James.

'Map, what map?' asked Ellen.

'Never mind, go and get it Padfoot.'

'Aye, aye Prongs.'

Sirius ran up to the boys' dorm and bounded back down again, with a piece of parchment in his hand.

'Who wants to do the honours?'

'I'll do it, here; _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'

'What the hell was that supposed to mean? What map are you three talking about?'

'Be quiet Ella.' Said Sirius, holding up a hand to silence his girlfriend. The parchment before them began to come to life with ink lines scrawling all over the page.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

'Oh. My. Gosh. Is this a map of the entire school… like of everything and everyone?'

'Yes Ellen it is, now that you two have seen it, you cannot tell anyone… understood.'

'Yes Remus. Where is Lily? Can you see where she in on this thing?'

'Yes we can Ella, where is she James.'

'Um, well she isn't in the grounds Padfoot, but she is in …' James' voice trailed off as he looked over the map more intently. 'She's up in the astronomy tower, and if we are going to her, we might want to hurry, Sean is making his way up there.'

'Ok let's go.' Said Ellen, standing up. Every one stood and made their way to the portrait hole.

'Hold up, I'll be back in a second. I'm stealing a blanket from Wormtail's bed. He won't mind.'

Once James had reappeared holding a maroon flannelette blanket over his arm, the five students left the common room. Taking the shortest way possible and avoiding all teachers and students with the help from the map, they soon made their way up to the astronomy tower. Upon reaching the top, the group heard snippets of what was to come.

'Lily please..'

'N-n-no, y-y-you hurt-t-t m-me, I never thought-t you ever w-w-would, b-b-but obviously I w-w-was wrong.'

'Will you listen to me?'

'NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SEAN, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Lily…' said Sean approaching the crying headgirl who was sitting on the parapet.

'No, back off Sean, leave me alone.'

'Please.'

'No.' It was James, he finally came through the door, unable to take it any more.

'What are you doing here Potter?' asked Sean spitefully.

'Getting Lily, or at least giving her a blanket so she doesn't catch her death, what are you doing here Matthew's?'

'I came to talk to Lily.'

'Yeah well she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. Leave, before I put you in detention, take away house points and report you to Dumbledore for harassment.'

Muttering under his breath, Sean glared at the head boy before leaving the tower, passing Sirius, Remus, Ellen and Ella on his way down.

'Lily?'

Lily turned her watery gaze to James. 'What do you want?'

'Are you ok?'

'I am … confused. I don't know what else to think.'

'Come here, you need to get warm, why don't you come down stairs, drink hot chocolate with the rest of us in the head's dorms and open presents, it is after all Christmas.'

'Oh, I am so sorry, I ran out this morning, I must of ruined you're morning.'

'Don't worry about it, all I care about is that you're safe now. Come on, let's go.'

'Ok.'

The two heads appeared at the top of the stair case, Lily who was visibly shaking under her blanket, had James' arms wrapped around her. Sirius and Ella exchanged looks at this, thinking that something had happened, that they didn't know about.

The sixth seventh year students made their way back to the head's dorm and conjured their received presents and the ones that they were giving to others. Sirius and Ella had taken over one of the long couches, while Remus had Ellen sitting on his lap in a large squashy arm chair. Lily sat in front of the fire, her knees up under her chin and her arms around her legs, trying to stay warm. James on the other hand was sitting near her, a large pile of presents in front of him.

'Ok, Lily, here you go.' Said James handing over four small packages from his large pile to Lily, 'Happy Christmas from me.'

'I-uh-these are all from you?' Lily asked, blushing, 'Thanks.'

'Um, here, happy Christmas James.' Said Lily, handing over a small present to James. She turned to the rest of her friends and handed out other presents and received some as well. From Ellen and Ella she got a gold necklace with a diamond Lily on it, with a matching bracelet, from Remus she got a new diary, and from Sirius she got a new set of quills and ink supplies, to go with the diary. She saved James's present till last. One was a necklace locket with a photo of her parents on either side. Silent tears filled her eyes as she moved onto another present from James. This one was a charm bracelet that had different charms for the important times in her magical life. Including a little tiny piece of paper symbolizing her first letter. The next was a solid silver photo frame with the photo of her dad and her self. The last one Lily realised was a letter that she would keep to herself, and read later. She looked up at James who had just unwrapped her present. She wiped away her tears and gave him a smile of thanks. James looked down and found a miniature gold quaffle, engraved with a small message,

_To James, Happy Christmas, and congratulations on being head boy_

_From Lily_

James looked up and found Lily walking around. He stood and ran up behind her, cuddling her from behind, getting a shriek of fright out of the head girl, then laughter. The other two couples turned around, and saw James and Lily hugging.

James leant down and whispered in her ear, 'thank you Lily.'

Lily turned around and kissed James lightly on the cheek. Blushing she twisted out of his grip and went to her bedroom where she pulled out her letter and sat on her bed.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I know that you have been going through a tough time this year, and Christmas might be lonely, but understand that I am here for you. Always. Have a great holiday and understand that I am here for you my Lily._

_Love Always James._

**To all my lovely reviewers, yes this chapter is short, please bare with me, but I wrote it just for you before I got to camp, and you all should be proud of me, I have written and posted like 4 chapters in a week, which is like a record. Anyway please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

**To Josh, since you partially dedicated your story to me, the remainder of this is dedicated to you, and my friend Lilly.**

After Lily had finished reading her letter, she wiped away her tears of happiness and carefully put away the parchment. After freshening up, Lily pulled her self together and rejoined the festive cheer with her friends in the common room. Walking in she noticed that James was having a pillow fight with Sirius, Remus was reading the new book that she had gotten him and Ellen and Ella, who were talking looked up at her and smiled. She walked over and sat on the seat the Ella had indicated too.

'So, what was that little moment before with you and James?' asked Ellen.

'Yoo-hoo… Lily…?' said Ella, waving her hand in front of Lily's face, attempting to break the Head girl's stares at James.

'What? Oh, he just said thanks that were it.' Answered Lily, blushing at her friends looks, 'Why? What do you think happened?'

'Oh nothing, just the fact that you and him were glancing at each other when we were handing out presents, you kissed him and you have been staring at him ever since you came back down here…'

'Yeah, Ellen's right, you have developed a crush for the head boy.'

'Have not.'

'Mmhmm…'

'Girl please.'

**L**

Later that afternoon, the six friends made their way down to the great hall for a small Christmas get-together with the other remaining students who hadn't left earlier that morning, and the professors. Walking in together, they were greeted by Dumbledore, the newly stated Headmaster and the new deputy headmistress and transfiguration's professor McGonagall.

'Since there are so few of us left, because all the other party animals left late last night and early this morning, it seemed to fit that we only used one table, so please pull up a seat and enjoy our lovely feast.'

The dinner passed by smoothly, with the marauders and their friends eating and quietly talking amongst themselves. Lily, whose life had started to change was more active in the conversations, and James who was glancing on, looked happily at the head girl as she laughed at a joke that Sirius had just told.

'…So James, what's happening with your father's funeral, are we leaving tomorrow?'

'Uh yeah, we are, at twelve.' Said James coming back into the conversation.

'I'm really sorry about what has happened, but if you need to talk, I'm here.' Whispered Lily from across the table.

'Thanks.' Replied James. Lily glanced back down at her plate of half eaten pudding and began playing with it before eating it once again. A small smile played on her lips, as her cheeks turned a pale pink. Further down the singular table Sirius and Ella glanced at each other, thinking that something had happened once again between the two. Smiling to themselves, that their small attempts in forming the couple were widening the horizons of the heads, they let their case go and enjoyed the work of art they inspired. Next to Sirius how ever was Remus, all quiet and pale. He hardly touched his dinner and even now his dessert plate was still practically full. Ellen looked up from eating and noticed her boyfriend's change of state. She nudged him gently to gain his attention. Remus looked up and smiled at Ellen, and attempted to wear away the saddened expression upon her face. Wanting to look normal, Remus picked up his spoon and began eating once again.

**J**

'…Can't buy me love, love. Can't buy me love…' Came Lily's beautiful singing voice, as she cleaned up her bedroom in the heads dorms. Next door, a small smile played on James's face as he packed his bag for his father's funeral.

'…I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright.' Sang James as he entered her room.

'I didn't know you knew the Beatles.'

'Well then there's a lot you don't know, they are my favourite muggle band, even if they are a tad out of fashion.'

'Who cares, I still love them.'

'Same.'

'I wanna hold you hand, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold you hand.' Sang out the two heads as they laughed and spun around in Lily's bedroom.

Eventually after singing the song and collapsing on Lily's floor in a fit of laughter, James sat up.

'I guess I better be off, Mum will be expecting me and Padfoot soon.' Sighed James.

'Yeah. Well I'll let you go. See you later James.'

'Definitely, well on Sunday anyway. So that's only what, two days away from you… how will I survive?' joked James.

'I really have no clue, well I shall see you soon, now get going.' Replied Lily laughing as she shoved him towards her fire place.

James disappeared in a flash of green flames and Lily was left alone in her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down, thinking quietly to her self.

'What have I done?'

**L**

'So is everything fine for tonight Lily?'

'Yep, for sure, your dorm or mine?'

'Err, I dunno, which one Ella?'

'Reckon your's will be alright cause James isn't there.'

'Yeah true, well I shall see you girls in about 15 mins yeah… I need to set up the dorm, oh and bring the fire whiskey.' Said Lily, smiling evilly at the last part. Her friends looked at her shocked, she had asked for fire whiskey, and what were they going to do? Take it of course, what was a senior sleep over with out grog? The two girls left for the Gryffindor Common room in one direction while Lily left for the head's dorms.

Half an hour later found Lily sitting in the middle of a floor covered in mattresses aside from a small square right in the middle where four large bottles of fire whiskey stood surrounded by all sorts of Honeydukes products.

'Ok, so where are we going to start then ey?'

'I say … the drinking game personally. Or getting drunk and then playing truth or dare. Or just getting drunk in general' suggested Lily.

'Ok, Ella, I think we have lost our friend.'

'Yeah, who are you and what have you done with Lily?' asked Ella shaking her friend by the shoulders.

'Yeah, well no matter who you are, I like your second idea. Bottoms up.' Said Ellen grabbing a shot glass and emptying her first shot.

**J**

'-Hic- Ok… Truth – hic - '

'Ok, Lily, do you love James Potter'

'With all my heart, I don't know why I never went out with him before, I mean come on he is gorgeous.'

Ellen and Ella, both who didn't drink as much as Lily, and both who weren't drunk, exchanged glances at each other, they had a confession they weren't going to lose in a hurry.

Lily Evans Loved James Potter.

**A/N:**

_**Dear All, **_

_**I am sorry to say that this has taking me ages to write, and yes it is a tiny chapter, and I apologise for that. And I am also sorry to say, that as I am back at school and my schedule is v. busy, because of my on going school work and my sports and music and work, that this story has to go on hold for a little while, I will continue to write when I have the time, but understand, the updates wont be as quick, if they are, be happy, if they aren't, don't hunt me down knives and pitchforks.**_

_**Ok well that is all I have to say.**_

_**Many Happy endings,**_

_**Checkered Squares.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

The sun had just shone upon Hogwarts in the early morning of Sunday and James had just returned to find three girls asleep or passed out or both on the ground in his common room. To his surprise he found Lily amongst them, and soon realized that the other two were Ellen and Ella.

Quickly storing his bag in his room James paced back and forth in front of the mess in front of him. Stopping quickly whilst coming to a conclusion, James cupped his hands around his mouth and started yelling,

"GOOD MORNING, HOW ARE YOU? IT'S NICE TO SEE YOUR FACE!"

Groaning, Lily rolled over and glared at the person waking them up. Upon realizing it was James, she brightened up and stood up very fast, that lead to her collapsing, as the blood hadn't quite reached there yet. Standing up slowly, while swaying, Lily held her hand on her head.

"Argh, my head, it canes." But she didn't hear the reply as she ran from the room, covering her mouth. James winced as he heard Lily projectile vomit into the toilet in the bathroom. Sighing to himself he turned and woke up the other two.

By the time Lily had come back, she found all the mattresses and all traces that there had been a slumber party gone, and her two best friends talking normally with James, a goblet in front of them.

"Morning Lily." Said Ella brightly.

"Morning, how come you guys are so bright and cheery and I have a hangover?"

"Because Lily dearest, we didn't get pissed last night, we only drank a little, not a whole bottle like you did." Replied Ellen.

James who was grinning turned and looked at the pale Lily.

"Are you ok Lily?"

Lily shook her head; no I don't think so… She turned and went to leave when Ellen and Ella pulled her back into the chair and James handed her the goblet.

"Drink it; it'll take away the headache and nausea."

"Thank god for small miracles."

**L**

James still hadn't found out what had happened that Saturday night that he was away. And Lily hoped he would never find out, even though her friends threatened to tell him numerous times. It was however now, two weeks later and classes were back on again. Lily woke up early and headed down to breakfast quietly so as not to wake James.

She reached the great hall and ate with a few other early birds and read the paper.

Finally after about half an hour Ellen and Ella walked in with Sirius and Remus – but no James. Thinking that he had slept in and would come down later or appear in class Lily greeted the four and sat back down and started to drink coffee.

"Morning all, how are we?"

"Great thanks Lily. How are you?"

"Yeah not to bad Remus thanks. What about you girls?"

"Does that mean I'm a girl, because I am great to Lily?"

"Ignore him Lil, we are good, where's James?"

"I don't know, I thought he was with you guys, he probably slept in again, he'll appear in class later I guess, like normal."

"Yeah I guess…"

**J**

It was after lunch and Lily, Ellen, Ella, Sirius were in potions, discussing quietly as they all worked on their potions where James was.

"I really thought that he had slept in… maybe he is in the hospital wing."

"I don't know, he normally would've told one of us, or you would've known Lily."

"Yeah I guess, well it can't be that bad, I mean Dumbledore hasn't come down yet now has he."

"Speak of the devil Lil." Whispered Ellen as Dumbledore strode down the front of the room towards the professor. Lily watched on in curiosity, she looked at their expressions, sad, something must have happened then. But what?

She quickly looked away as Dumbledore turned around and called her. She approached the headmaster and was ushered outside, sending confused and scared expressions to her friends, she left the dungeon.

"What is it professor?"

"It is Mr. Potter-"

"What is it? What has happened? Is there anything we can do?"

"Calm down Miss Evans, it is ok, he has left the school again, as his mother has passed away, I hadn't realized until Professor McGonagall had mentioned that he hadn't turned up, not even late like normal."

"Oh my gosh, where is he? How come Sirius isn't there with him?"

"Mr. Black chose not to go, he felt it wasn't his place to move in on James's territory after his mother died. But as you know how it feels, I give you permission to go to the Potter Mansion, should you wish too, you will have pull pardon from your classes."

"Thank you Professor, I think I will head out there now, can I travel by floo or is it port key."

"Come to my office in ten minutes ready and I will send you to the mansion."

Lily ran off in the direction of the heads dorms, when she ran into Sirius, who had gone to find her.

"Why didn't you tell me his mother had died?"

"I didn't think it was my place, if he was comfortable with it I am sure he would've told more, although, I am his closest friend and he only sent me a short letter saying he was at home because his mother had died. Now I want you to take this, it will help you find him." Said Sirius, holding out a small package in brown wrapping.

"Ok, well thank you Sirius." Replied Lily, hugging Sirius. She continued running to her dorm, where she changed and grabbed her black Hogwarts cloak and left, in the direction of the headmaster's office.

**L**

"Ah Lily, you're here. Excellent." Said Dumbledore, strolling around his desk as Lily came through the door.

"When can I leave?"

"Just touch this boot, it'll take you to the drawing room of the Potter Mansion, from there you will have to find James by you're self."

"Ok."

Lily grabbed onto the boot and felt a pull behind her navel and soon disappeared from the office and appeared on the floor of the Drawing Room. Dusting herself off as she stood up, Lily also took out the package Sirius had given her. Turning it over and pulling off the brown paper it revealed a mirror.

"What is a mirror supposed to do?" she asked her self. She turned it over, seeing if she could find anything. When a piece of paper fell out. Lily bent down and picked up the note.

_Lily, _

_This is a two way mirror, since I figured you would be the one to go after James, I decided to give this to you on loan. Just say James' name into the face and it will show where he is, then the rest is up to you to make your way around the house._

_See you soon, hopefully with James._

_Sirius._

"Ok, well that helps slightly… James Potter." Said Lily. The face of the mirror started to swirl and after a few seconds it showed James under a tree next to a creek. And soon his face appeared. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were blood shot.

"Lily, where are you?"

"I am in your drawing room… where are you?"

"Out the back of my house, near the creek. Why are you in my drawing room?"

"Never mind."

Lily covered the Mirror and imagined where James was. She disappeared in a pop and soon appeared next to James. James saw her appear and jumped up. Lily turned around, seeing her apparition was successful. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"James, are you ok?"

"I am fine" replied James, sniffing slightly before he broke down again and collapsed under tears.

"Oh James." Whispered Lily as she sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be ok. Don't worry."

"She has gone. My Mother is dead, how can it be alright?"

"James, look at me, have a completely lost it? No, I haven't I lost my parents at the beginning of the school term, I am still alive, I am surviving, yeah sure it might be harder for you because you saw them like every holiday, but you will survive."

James looked at her with sad eyes. Lily wiped away his tears and pulled him into another hug.

"It'll be ok."

**To all my beautiful reviewers, thank you so so so much, if it weren't for you, this wouldn't have arrived. Sorry it has taken a while. And I will be on a week holiday soon, so I will try to write more, I have slowly started the next chapter, so look out for it in the coming weeks. **

**Please review.**

**Many happy returns**

**Checkered Squares.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

"ITS SEVENTY TO NOTHING TO GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN HAVE THE QUAFFLE, POTTER HAS GONE IN TO TRY AND STEAL IN, BUT DUCKS AT THE LAST MINUTE, COME ON POTTER PICK UP." It was the voice of the announcer ringing out across the field as the two houses battled it out up the pitch. James who was flying around over the pitch looking down at the players, every now and then took a dive to try and steal the quaffle, but pulled out. He just wasn't in the mood.

"JAMES CATCH!" it was Sirius coming up behind him with the quaffle. James caught it and went speeding away up the pitch, but he wasn't watching what was happening, the next thing he knew, everything was black as he heard Sirius yell, "JAMES WATCH OUT"

**L**

"Oh James please wake up."

"Kinda looks dead don't he?"

"Well you would be too Sirius if you were knocked out by a bludger and then plummeted to the ground."

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a knot Evans."

James groaned and slowly looked around at the blurry figures in front of him. He made out Lily's figure and smiled a little.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake! Thank god, I was so worried." Lily practically screamed as she hugged James.

"Yeah although, I think maybe it would've been better if I had died, at least I would get to be with my parents…" whispered James into Lily's ear.

"Can you give us a minute guys?" James asked Sirius and Remus who had been silently watching in the corner.

"Sure" murmured Sirius. Remus nodded and the pair walked out.

"Are you ok James?"

"I am fine."

"Why did you say that before?"

"Because I don't know, I really miss my parents, I loved them so much. And I think that hey, maybe today if I did die, at least I would see them again."

"Don't you dare say that James Potter. Don't you dare say that again."

"But don't you think it's true though, I mean I love them and I would get to see them."

"Don't say that. I never want to hear you say that."

"But it's true Lily."

"James please, I know you're hurting, but don't say that. You really scare me." said Lily as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily. I really am."

"Just don't ever say anything like that again ok, it really scares me."

"I promise."

James pulled Lily into a hug while she cried. He felt guilty, but at the same time, he didn't, he really did miss his parents.

**J**

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_It is requested that you attend a meeting today after breakfast in the headmaster's office. _

_See you soon, _

_Dumbledore._

It was two weeks after the quidditch incident, and four weeks since his mother's death. And James still wasn't coping. He had had his captaincy threatened to be taken away from him if he didn't pick up. Now he wondered what it was exactly that Dumbledore wanted. He packed up his books and headed out of the great hall, not even talking to his friends and made his way up to the headmaster's office.

He reached the office in no time. Walking in he was greeted by a small party that included Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Lily. He looked to everyone in conclusion and finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Take a seat James. We need to have a serious talk."

"Ok, why?"

"It appears your grades, duties, and captaincy skills are all dropping, and I am afraid that if you don't pick up your act we are going to have to terminate your position as head boy and quidditch captain."

"WHY? That is unfair and unreasonable."

"No it's not James. Since your parents death, you haven't been yourself, you haven't even done pranks at all." Said Lily seriously.

"So, I am still the same."

"No your not Mr. Potter, sometimes you don't even come to class, not to mention you failed your last Transfigurations Exam. Something has to be done." Inputted McGonagall.

"Minnie, nothing has to be done. I am fine I don't need anything."

"Yes you do Mr. Potter. And you are a great head. And I think it is time that we stepped in and did something about it. Which is why Miss Evans is here, being head girl and top of the grade, she has willingly agreed to tutor you until you are on top of your grades again. Until then, this is the solution. You will have one two hour tutoring session a week. If nothing is improving, we will move it to two sessions, and so on and so forth."

"Fine. When do these, sessions start."

"Right now, you will use the spare every Monday morning for tutoring."

"Joy."

"You two are dismissed, you have one hour for tutoring this morning, I suggest you head to the library before you waste that."

"Thank you Professors." Said Lily as she disappeared out the door. James glared at the two professors and walked out after Lily.

James stalked up to Lily who was waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Can we work out side instead of in the Library?"

"I guess, what subject do you want to work on?"

"None, can we just talk?"

"I guess. It's a good thing you want to talk. Want to head out to the beech tree?"

"Yeah why not."

**L**

"I just miss my mum so much, we were really close." Said James.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I was really close to both of my parents," replied Lily, "it's so hard moving on, knowing that at the end of the year they won't be there to great you when you get off the train. Knowing that they won't be there when you get home to an empty house."

"Yeah, why did you come for me when I went home?"

"I don't know. It wasn't because I felt it was my duty, I just went. If that makes sense." Said Lily, looking at James.

"She was beautiful you know. You remind me a lot of her. Your kind and sensitive and the most beautiful girl I have ever known."

"Ha, funny, you're the only person who has said that. And I like hanging around with you James. And I am here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

Lily looked at James who was staring out across the lake. A wind picked up and she moved in closer. James pulled her in and hugged her.

"I wish we didn't have the restrictions of school, I would stay out here for ever with you Lils, and you're the best person I have met. Sure Padfoot is great, but you actually listen to what I have to say, Padfoot just laughs, and Moony never takes it seriously, and well Wormtail wouldn't understand. I don't know, I guess I feel comfortable with you."

James looked down at Lily and smiled.

"You hardly knew the pain that I was going through when I felt like I didn't have anyone, yet with the problem with Sean, you always stood by me to make sure I was ok."

Lily smiled as she looked at James. She sighed to herself and lent against his chest. He felt her sigh and smiled to himself, he was so glad they were close. But if only. James lifted her face to his and pulled her into a kiss. Surprised by the fact that Lily started to kiss back, James nipped gently at her bottom lip, only to hear her gasp in surprise and open her mouth to his tongue.

Lily pulled James in closer to her, and eventually, found her back on the grass with James on top of her, still kissing her. Eventually the pair broke the lip lock and Lily lay in James's arms for a few short minutes, still slightly in shock of what had happened. Then as the bell rang in the distance she realised what she had done as she had come back from her thought.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry James." And she ran off into the distance to the castle. Groaning James pulled himself up and ran after Lily.

It had felt so right.

**J**

Over the last couple of weeks, Lily had been avoiding James at all possible costs, except for tutoring, which she still found unbearable, the memory of the make out session by the lake still haunted her thought when ever she was around him. It had felt so right.

Tonight, Lily and James had decided to change instead of the morning to the night, after dinner. It was getting late.

"Ok, so you definitely understand the reviewed purposes of Animagi then?"

"Yes. It is all fine and clear."

"Good, then we are finished for the night." Said lily as she packed away all her books in her bag and turned to leave.

"Lily, why did you run all those weeks back after I kissed you?"

Lily sighed, something she had tried to avoid. She turned around and looked at him, "It felt right, but at the same time it was wrong, it shouldn't have happened."

"Why not? It was right Lily, did you feel ashamed or scared or what? All I know is that I was confused afterwards."

"I don't know. But I think you are well and truly above your usual standards of grade work, I really don't think you need these sessions anymore, I am sending a letter to Dumbledore; I mean you are getting an O on like every exam."

"You're doing this because of the kiss aren't you? Just do one last thing for me."

"What?"

"Come here."

Lily walked over to James, only to have him pull her into another deep kiss, much like the one she had remembered from last time. After a little while they broke apart.

"Tell me, that that wasn't right." James started to tear up. "I know I said that it would be better had I of died all that time ago with quidditch, but then I realised, I didn't want to die, because I had you. How could I die, when I had you around?"

Lily started to cry and she walked out. Why did he always have to get to her? Her walk turned into a run, as she left a teary James in the library who ran out after her. He dropped his bags in the heads dorms and went to the Astronomy Tower, where he knew she would be. He burst into the top of the tower, to find it vacant, only a wind blowing. He walked over to the parapet, and saw a figure running across the grounds to the other side of the lake, it was Lily.

James conjured his broom and flew down behind her. He jumped off and sent it back to his dorm. He ran after the crying head girl who collapsed in tears under the beech tree by the lake.

"Why do you do this James?"

"Do what?"

"Play with my mind, why do you do it?"

"I don't mean to Lil, I am crazy about you. Why can't you see that?"

James sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him why she cried. He looked out at the lake, the tranquil waters moved only gently with the wind, stirring the reflection of the half moon and the stars.

Lily wiped her eyes and looked up at James.

"I could never get the memory of that kiss out of my head. I hated you for that. I hated the way you would always say I was beautiful. I hate the way every girl falls for you every time you smile, and the way that I do, on the inside. I hate the way you joke around. I hate the fact that you love me, and it took me so long to realise that you were serious. I hate the way that every time I am with you, everything seems so right. I hate the fact that I hate you for all these things, and I hate the fact that I do love you, but never show it. I hate the way I always cry when something happens that feels so right. I hate the way I run from you, just to hide my feelings."

"Well can we slow down the hates?"

"How can I do that James?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"You really think that will help?"

"Well lets think, you hate me because you can't get the memory of that kiss out of your head, go out with me and we can kiss all you like, every girl wouldn't be able to fall for me because you did, and the joking, well you can get used to that. So how about it?"

"Yeah, ok, I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." And to prove she meant it, Lily pulled James into a kiss.

The newly formed couple spent most of the night, making out under the beech tree. Eventually, when it was well into the early hours of the morning, James conjured his brook and the two flew up to their dorms, and fell asleep together on James bed, James still holding Lily.

**Ok Ok ok, you should all be proud and happy, this is like another chapter in a week, that I have done for you out of my own study time, but I think it was boredom that was the motivation, because honestly, studying about the Antarctic treaty and writing a key note address speech about it, really isn't that interesting. So I wrote this instead. And voila it is done. Please reviews, the mean a lot. And thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I should really get around to putting you all in here. **

**Thanks again. **

**Many Happy returns**

**Checkered squares.**


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

Dear Readers,

I would like to start this, just to let you all know, that I have finished my exams as of today (Wednesday 20th of September 2006) for third term. thank god. And just letting you all know, that I passed my english assignment with well lets say flying colours in my aspect, given that I didn't try. Let's just say it was an easy peasy A- no effort required. But then again, I think to myself, it is unpossible for me to fail english :D.

Yeah ok, its now October… but still that's a good achievement :D

READ ON!

"shh, you're making to much, we'll be spotted."

"Looky here Padfoot, stop being a hypocrite, this cloak ain't big enough for all three of us."

"Look Padfoot, Prongs, does it really matter now, we are at the tree?"

"You're right Wormtail, go weasel in there while I hide the cloak." Said James as Peter and Sirius turned into their respective animagi forms. James ran into the forest and hid the cloak up in a tree, out of harms way. Running back to the whomping willow which had been frozen by a rat sitting on a knot, James turned into a stag and disappeared down the hole. Above him the tree returned to its normal state, as his friend ran through his legs and up to the trap door that would soon appear. But what lay ahead came faster in sound than what James could see. Speeding up his pace, James reached the trap door, and the monster that lay above it. Remus as a werewolf.

Coming to the conclusion that this transformation must have been painful, James ran up the stairs as fast as a stag could run (A/N: I know its gallop, but I wanted some human interaction… can't get mad at me for that now can ya?no!). The stag burst through the door to find a large spectral dog in fight with a very angry were wolf. Knowing that any injuries obtained by a werewolf would not harm him while he was in animal form, Prongs took action, charging forward, to knock both fight contenders away from each other. He received a look of sorrow from the werewolf and a plea to let him continue from the dog. Sighing as much as it was possible for an animal, James shook his head and headed for the door where the other three animals followed him.

Tonight was a night for adventure.

**L**

"I have just been to the hospital wing and he isn't there, and hasn't been there. He said he was going." Said Ellen as she returned to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Ell, don't worry about him, he is probably lying down upstairs. It is probably just a stomach bug."

"Yeah don't worry I am sure he will be fine Ellen. Why don't you join me and Ella in my dorm, I was going to conjure up a television and a movie or two to watch, just have a quite night, the practical assessments start soon, and I want one night of relaxation with my friends before I start studying."

"Sure why not."

The three girls walked into the head's dorm and Lily conjured up a television and two movies to watch while the other two changed into their pyjamas.

'I wonder where James is, he is normally here' Lily thought to herself. 'Oh well, I guess it means more time for us and movies.'

Ellen and Ella finally reappeared when Lily had set up the movies and created popcorn.

"It's about time you two turned up… I was wandering whether or not you had deserted me or something" laughed Lily smiling.

"No we would never do that, but something you should never do is leave your diary lying around open to the page that u just last wrote in showing."

"Dear diary, its so exciting James and I are going out. Lil, it sounds like you're writing a novel." Laughed Ellen.

Lily snatched at the book that ellen had been reading.

"I really hate you two, you know that right?" she asked joking.

"Yeah we know you love us. Anyway, what are watching…. Titanic?"

"yeah its here… come on lets sit down and watch it."

The girls sunk down into the couch and began watching titanic. The night passed fast, with Ella crying and Ellen comforting her. Soon, all three of them were crying as the movie progressed.

**J**

It appeared that Remus' transformation had been a particularly nasty one this time, as he was attacking both James and Sirius. Eventually after a lot of fighting between the three larger animals, Peter gained Remus' attention and pulled him back to the whomping willow. Remus disappeared chasing after Peter and James and Sirius returned back into their normal state. Because James had been protecting Sirius more, he had left him self in more danger and there fore was now left in torn robes, weak and covered in gashes. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and went up to the castle as fast as his injured body would take him.

He made it up to the heads dorm and burst through the door, a terrifying fright for the girls who all screamed at his tired, weak, injured state. Lily jumped up at the sight of him and ran over. Holding him up he helped him to the couch where he collapsed.

"Girls I am sorry but you're going to have to go, sorry, I need to clean up James."

Ellen and Ella nodded, understanding the situation left the two in peace in the common room.

"Um, ok, uh, James I think it would be best if we got you up into bed, so that I can see the full extent of what I can attempt to heal ok?"

James just groaned in reply and Lily took this to be an ok sign and hoisted him, unsteadily to his feet and helped him towards his bedroom. Once inside, Lily removed James's tattered robes and shirt. And helped him out of his long pants, slightly relieved that his boxers where still in one shape. She pulled back the comforter on his bed and helped him on to the mattress where he lay flat.

"Ok, just a bunch of cuts and gashes and bruises, nothing I can't deal with. Ha…" said Lily nervously. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a deep bowl filled with steaming what and something that smelled funny along with several towels and two bandages and dressings.

"This might hurt. I am sorry if it does, I put eucalyptus into the water, it should help a little until you are well enough to go and see Pomfrey."

Lily dipped the first cloth into the bowl and pressed in gently on to the deep gash on James shoulder, earning a hiss of pain and James squirming.

"I'm so sorry James. I am only trying to help." Said Lily tearfully.

"It's ok, I trust you." Wheezed James before blacking out.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, what am I going to do… James?" Lily tapped James lightly, "James?"

Nothing happened, beginning to panic slightly, Lily put down her cloth and bowl and checked James pulse and breathing, both still intact and at a slightly normal rate. Relaxing she picked up her towel and continued to dap at his gash.

Five minutes later when she was finally satisfied that he would be able to hold up with out bleeding (A/N: Lily is smart yes, but hasn't quite mastered a perfect healing charm) during the night and covered his wound and bandaged it.

"One down, several to go." She muttered to her self.

Lily slowly worked her way down James body and finished with the fifth gash on his thigh at about two o'clock in the morning. After packing away all the dirty blood covered towels, and had emptied the bowl. She washed down her face and pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail again. Lily returned to her room briefly to grab a book and change again into clean pyjamas.

Minutes later she returned to James's room to find that he had regained consciousness to her relief. But he was still weak. She approached the bed and lifted his head gently onto a pillow before pulling the comforter up half way. James smiled at her.

"Thank you Lily." He whispered before he fell asleep.

Feeling a little tired herself, Lily fashioned up a mattress and a pillow and blankets on the floor so that she could sleep in the same room as James, to be there if he needed her.

If he was ok in the morning.

**Well that's another one down. Sorry it has taken a while. I must admit, I was being slack and this only just managed to come out. Seriously. I have been on a strike… well not really I have just had no muse or inspiration. Now tell me all of you, should I make James even more sick… or let him live and let the story progress with him living and make something happen to Lily. I mean I already have this story planned out as far as chapter…. 16 which is kinda close-ish. But I dunno, I still need to decide on things to happen there because I want this to be long ish. Oh well must be off. Its late and it's a school nite.**

**Please please please review. I wouldn't mind getting a couple again. **

**Well laterz good people**

**Checkered squares**

**Oh, and a word count….. approximately 1,500 words… which isn't as good as other chapters… but not to bad considering I have had no muse for like a month. Well REVIEW please? **


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

**To my reviewers, thank you all so much, it makes my job a lot easier. **

**To LandUnderWave – When a human is in animagi form, a werewolf may bite them, but after the transformation back to a human, the bite has no more affect than a particularly nasty infected cut, meaning that the human wouldn't turn into a werewolf, being an animal at the time some how defected that, possibly the fact that they were already an animal. **

**To Carolena – hopefully this chapter will be long enough for your liking, I have been sick and have had not much else to do, so I decided to regain my interest in writing more chapters before I lose it again. Hope you enjoy**

**To grannyHPfan – short enough wait. I have been stuck at home and I have been continually developing more and more ideas to fold into this chapter. So tell me, for all the stuff that should happen in this chapter, was the wait short enough :P **

**To Elven Cat Eye – that you for your review, sort of made things easier, and I totally understand what you mean about the whole Lily James thing. And don't worry about that. I'll just swap it….. jokes, I dunno, just wait and read my pretty**

**To chintz daisy – I and loving this story, just like many of my reviewers and I want it to be long. Even if I end it somewhere soon I might make a second one. But then again, that would be too boring and too time consuming and its easier just to write one story. Better to start it and end it in one go ey. Oh well should hopefully be long. So read and enjoy the story. **

**READ ON MY PRETTIES!!!!!!! READ ON!!!!!**

The next morning, Lily woke with the sound of groaning coming from some where near here. She rolled over and found that during the night, James had fallen out of his bed and slept on the floor.

"oh god James, why do you have to do this to yourself."

Lily levitated him back up onto his bed and checked his wounds which were still nasty. She recovered them, pulled a shirt on over James's head and conjured up a wheelchair (As it would kind of look strange if Lily had James floating with her around the corridors) and pulled him down into it. Pushing hard to get it moving, Lily wheeled James all the way down to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily called out down the wing, waiting for a reply. She turned around to see if she could see the little medi-witch. After doing a full 360, she found the nurse in front her.

"I see we have another problem with Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, but pray tell, how did he get these wounds?"

"I have no clue, do you think that you would be able to care for him?"

"Certainly, all I need to do is assess the wounds, heal them, and if necessary, re-bandage them. But I might keep him here for a while. Thank you for bringing him to me Miss Evans."

"Not at all, well I'll be back this afternoon, I have some planning to do, and I have a couple of meetings with Professor Dumbledore, do you think he will be ready for a last minute training session this afternoon before the quidditch grand final tomorrow?"

"Well I can heal cuts in a jiffy, we'll just have to see how bad these ones are, but I am sure that after they have been healed he will be able to train this afternoon and playing in the grand final are a definite yes."

"Thank you Madam."

**L**

Lily walked up to the little goblin that marked the entrance to the headmasters office. Standing there she realised that she didn't know the password. Tapping her foot to think, Lily didn't notice the goblin jump to life in fear as Serverus Snape appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here mudblood?"

"I am about to see the headmaster."

"Then why are you standing out here tapping your foot... don't know the password?"

"I know the password you good for nothing death eater." Hissed Lily.

"Not brave enough to say it out loud are you? Well that just goes with your people, to afraid to do anything, if you don't mind more important people need to see the head master than just you. Give me the password."

"No, I was here first there fore I am seeing him first, you can wait, because you are scum and you are no more important that me and than a cockroach."

"How dare you"

"No actually Mister Snape she is quite within her right to say that because it doesn't matter here what sort of blood you have," said Dumbledore as he appeared behind the two fighting seventh years.

"Sorry headmaster, I was just coming to see you about the plans I had discussed with you about a month ago."

"Yes, I was wandering when we were going to chat about that, but hold that thought, what is on your mind Snape?"

"Never mind Professor, it shall not matter now, I'll go and see my head of house instead." Hissed Snape as he wandered back down the hall.

"Well, now that is sorted, come in Miss Evans, we have much to discuss."

Lily entered into the passage and climbed the stairs with Dumbledore and entered into his office with him, where they discussed many important items.

**J **

Later that after noon, after receiving the go ahead with planning a surprise for the weekend, Lily left the headmasters office and went back down to James in the hospital wing.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FOR THAT PAIN?!?!?!" cried a James in pain. Lily smiled herself and followed the noise to the cubicle where James was laying on the bed.

"Settle down Mr. Potter, maybe in future if you learn from your mistakes, you won't get all these cuts and scratches. I am nearly done so quit complaining."

"BUT IT HURTS!"

"stop being a baby James." Said Lily walking up to him. Smiling when she realised that he was wearing less than the night before (Blanket over his groin area, his boxes lay folded on the chair). James took notice and decided that he didn't like his girlfriend looking at him like that while he was in pain because he had antiseptic being shoved into gashes every five minutes.

"Well stop looking at me like that; do you have any idea how much pain I'm in??"

"Funny, you're in better condition today than last night, and are you telling me that I can't look at you now…"

"No, you can look at me, just not in that way."

"Fine, my boyfriend doesn't want to be looked at, so I won't look at him. Bye James."

"There Mr. Potter all done, I'm just going to close this up, don't move or whine, it'll take a couple of seconds." Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and James's skin glued itself back together not even leaving a scar.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THAT HURT!"

"Be quite Mr. Potter, put your pants back on and you're free to go, and thank Miss Evans for bringing you down here, could have been worse."

"Give people something to take away the pain next time you do that Pomfrey." James hissed as she walked out of the room. He pulled his boxes on and walked out of the closed off bed area to find Lily crying with Laughter.

"It wasn't that funny Lils."

"Yes it was. It was hilarious, and I thought that you were stronger than that."

"Would you look at me please."

"Nope, you said that I can't look at you."

"Well I change my mind."

"No it doesn't go that way, go to training I'll see you later tonight, I'm sure the team could use a training session before the game.

James glared at Lily and left. He got changed into his quidditch gear, grabbed his broom at alerted everyone to a last minute training session.

**L**

"Shh, god Padfoot why do you have to be so noisy. If you don't shut up Minnie is going to fry us for breakfast."

"Sorry, but it's just the fact that this is going to be so funny."

"Will both of you shut up, the care taker is up there. Are we done here Floosy?"

"Yes misters James, Sirius and Remus. I is going to make sure that theses make it to breakfast with the Slytherin tables for yous."

"Thank you Floosy." The three mischief makers whispered and scampered off as fast as they could under the cloak.

James dropped off Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor common room before running up to the heads dorms. He reached the dorm and ran into his bedroom and put away his cloak and jumped into bed. He lay there awake, but with his eyes closed, a devilish smile played on his lips, oh how he couldn't wait for the following morning, Quidditch Grand Final (Gryffindor VS Slytherin) and the small pre match gift for the Slytherins. James rolled over and went to sleep, dreaming of the look on Lily's face as he scored the last goal of the match before Toby McIntosh grabbed the snitch from under Lucius Malfoy's nose. How proud she would be of him, and how disgusted Lucius would be for losing the cup for the fifth time in a row.

J

Lily walked into the Great hall the next morning, Happy with her decorations that she had secretly organised with the help of Professor Dumbledore. Satisfied that they day was going to run well, Lily sat down quietly, waiting for her boyfriend to walk in leading the rest of the victorious team. Lily sat there quietly, day dreaming while the hall filled around her. All of a sudden she was shaken from her thoughts as a large roar erupted from the Gryffindor table, some of the Ravenclaws and some of the Hufflepuffs. James walked in through the doors, followed by Georgie Samson, Elise Donlevy (the other two Chasers who helped James score the goals), Sirius and Mark Bold (the beaters) and Monique Smith (Keeper) and Toby McIntosh (seeker). Lily stood up and clapped as the team marched down the isle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables earning slaps on the back and numerous words of good luck. James stopped next to Lily and pulled her in for a kiss. Lily slid her hands up behind James neck as he slid his hands down her back and his tongue into her mouth. People around gasped and then cheered. Lily finally pulled away, blushing, just as the Slytherin Team marched into the hall. The Slytherin table, much like the Gryffindors erupted in cheers. Dumbledore up at the teachers table stood, hands held high.

"Good morning to all of you. Please settle down to a quiet breakfast before we head down to the quidditch pitch to barrack for our favourite team in the Quidditch Grand Final."

The hall erupted in cheers and loud bangs noises of cutlery moving and feet stamping on the floor. Dumbledore laughed before holding his hands up to regain control.

"Yes it is all very exciting and I would like to thank Miss Evans for decorating the hall for today," he said, gesturing to all the posters around the hall of all the quidditch players and the emblems of the houses, "now, please, enjoy your breakfast before the big game."

Dumbledore sat down as the dishes in front of everyone filled with food. Half way through the breakfast, there was a loud pop and over at the Slytherin Table, there was a big commotion, as everyone now sported a long white beard, and red and gold Gryffindor robes and face paint. All the other tables and a few of the teachers burst out laughing at the prank. Lucius was seen in all the mess, storming up to the heads table.

"HEAD MASTER I DEMAD THAT YOU FIX THIS AND PUNISH THE GRYFFINDORS!"

"Mr. Malfoy, calm yourself, I will fix it, but it just a little pre final joke."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the Slytherins were back to normal once again. Over at the Gryffindor table the Marauders were crying with laughter.

"Did you see Malfoy?" asked James as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I demand you change us back…" mocked Sirius.

Lily sighed and smiled at James's immaturity, knowing it'll never change.

"Look, guys it was funny and everything, but do you always have to pick on them?"

"Oh Lils, stop bursting our bubble of fun."

"Yeah party pooper."

"Black, Potter, stop being so immature. Really, eat up though, the game starts soon."

"Back to Potter is it now?"

"Yes it is, you are being immature, I thought that hey, maybe you would've grown up a bit this year, clearly I was wrong. I'm going to the library, I'll be at the game later." Said Lily, leaving the table.

James sat that gaping like a gold fish, gesturing between him and where Lily had just been sitting.

"Did that really happen?"

"yeah prongs it did, she got you bad"

"shut up Moony."

**J**

"ITS ONE HUNDRED TO THIRTY IN FAVOUR OF GRYFFINDOR, AND POTTER IS TEARING DOWN THE FIELD, QUAFFLE UNDER ARM. COME ON JAMES!!"

James flew up the field, dodging bludgers and players. He threw the ball to this left where Georgie caught the ball, who threw it over to Elise, who threw it back to James, who pegged it through the left hoop. Tim Barker, the Slytherin keeper dove and missed.

"THAT'S GRYFFINDOR AGAIN, WITH JAMES POTTER SCORING YET ANOTHER GOAL, CAUSING GRYFFINDOR TO LEAD ONE HUNDRED AND TEN TO THIRTY."

Lily sat in the crowed cheering on her team, enjoying the atmosphere with Remus who was nursing a sprained arm.

"It would be so great if they won again hey Remus?"

"Yeah it would be. You know Lil, James it really cut up about your little disagreement."

"Yeah, well I thought that maybe he had grown up a little, but he is just the same, I just wished he cared about something else other than his pranks and quidditch, I mean I feel like I'm the last thing on his list, down the bottom with home work and studying. I mean I feel like I am being used for like extra status, because we are both heads, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, it does, but believe me, I, coming from a third party that has no real interest in the matter, think that you aren't that far down."

"Can we just watch the game, I would rather not talk about it… OH MY GOSH…LOOK, TOBY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!! GO GRYFFINDOR!!"

"ok…"

"TOBY MCINTOSH HAS JUST GONE INTO A 45 DEGREE DIVE AFTER THE SNITCH, LUCIUS MALFOY IS DIVING AFTER HIM, HE WON'T GET THERE IN TIME. MCINTOSH PULLS OUT OF THE DIVE… HOLDING.. HOLDING… MCINTOSH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GRANDFINAL TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO SEVENTY!!!!"

The Gryffindor team did a lap of honour on their brooms around the pitch while the Slytherin team congregated on the ground in the middle of field.

"Lets see if Potter finds this joke funny." Sneered Lucius as he took off on his broom again. He looked over the crowd and dived in on the Gryffindors as grabbed Lily's flying arm. She screamed as He flew around the pitch holding her by her wrist.

"HEY POTTER FIND THIS ONE FUNNY???" he yelled.

James turned around and the smiled vanished from his face as he saw Lily dangling there, fear spread all over her face.

"LET HER GO MALFOY, PUT HER DOWN, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ok, I'll let her go." Sneered Malfoy as he released Lily from his grip three hundred meters from the ground. Lily screamed as she free fell through the air. James Gasped and sped after her falling body. He went into a dive and caught her five meters before she hit the ground, when she was clearly passed out. James landed and deserted his broom as he carried Lily and ran up to the Hospital Wing.

**L**

Madame Pomfrey finished looking over the still passed out Lily Evans in the Hospital wing. She pulled the curtain around the bed for privacy and left the head girl's bed side in search of a shock potion, a calming potion and a head ache healing potion. James who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room with his head in his hands looked up when the nurse came out. He stood up and walked over fast.

"Can I see her yet?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at James and shook her head and continued her search for her potions. James returned to his seat and let his head drop into his hands again.

"How could I let this happen," he groaned to himself.

"Please get better Lily, you're my everything." He whispered as he looked back at the bed where his girlfriend was lying, he left the hospital wing and went back to the heads dorms. There he took clothing and went into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stripped off. He stepped in under the searing hot water and rested his head against the tiles.

"Why did this happen?" he asked himself again, "Why?"

**A/N: So, tell me, long enough for everyone… it should be, I spent the whole week that I was at home because I was sick, and still am sick, writing it. It took a lot of patience and imagination to write this. So everyone please be happy with it. I have a feeling its my longest chapter yet. **

**Please review.**

**Many happy returns. **

**Checkered Squares**


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot and the characters titled Ellen and Ella.

After his long shower, James found it almost impossible to sleep, he pulled on a wife beater and jumped on his broom and flew out the window. He flew around the grounds, pondering what he should do, eventually not coming to any conclusion; he flew to the window of his old dorm in the Gryffindor tower to pay a visit to Remus. He tapped on the window and was let in.

"What are you doing here James?"

"I can't think of anything to do for Lily."

"Ah, yes, we need to have serious talk about this."

"What, why?"

"I had a talk to Lily today…"

"What did she say?"

"I quote_ 'Yeah. Well I thought that maybe he had grown up a little, but he is just the same, I just wished he cared about something else other than his pranks and quidditch, I mean I feel like I'm the last on his list, down the bottom with homework and studying. I mean I feel as being used for extra status, because we are both heads, if that makes any sense'_ James, mate, she feels used. Yeah you've been going out for a couple of weeks, but you need to show her you appreciate her, kissing her isn't enough, you need to do something with her, for her and you need to treasure her."

"But I do. I do all of those things, I spend a lot of time with her, and its all for her too, and I do treasure her."

"Well for her to feel used, maybe you aren't paying enough attention to her."

"Well mister love guru, what do you suggest I do?"

"Take her some where when she gets out of the hospital wing, by the way, how is she?"

"Pomfrey wouldn't let me see her."

"Oh, well I am sure she will be fine."

"Yeah I can only hope, she means the world to me. You know that."

"Yeah I do, please don't rant and rave again," he joked, "but seriously, do something for her that she will remember."

"OK, well thanks for the advice."

"No problems, but I have to go now, I have a meeting with Ellen.

"Ok."

James flew off again out of the window and back to his own dorm. Once there he sat down at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. He dipped his best quill into his best scarlet ink and began to write.

**L**

It was early Sunday morning when Lily woke screaming and fidgeting in her bed. Madame Pomfrey ran down to hold her still. James who was walking down around the corridors heard her screaming and ran into the hospital, he went white and ran up to her bed and ripped back the curtain. Lily was sitting up in her bed screaming and crying.

He ran up a pushed the nurse out of the way and held on to Lily, no matter how much she tried to fight, eventually she stopped and burst into tears and hugged James.

"Shhh, its ok Lil, your safe, don't worry."

"I was so scared James. I thought I was going to die."

"But you're ok now, that is all that matters."

James held her face between his hands and pecked on the cheek before hugging her again.

"Ahem, Mr. Potter, I need to attend to my patient, if you wait out side, I will be done soon, Miss Evans, you should be right to go back to your dorm after these doses."

"Ok thank you Pomfrey." Said James as he stepped out side.

Five minutes later, Lily emerged from the cubicle straightening her shirt.

"You feel ok Lils?"

"Yes, thank you."

James walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He started to cry quietly.

"I was so scared" he whispered.

"So was I. I thought I would never see you again, after I saw Malfoy's sneering face it all went blank."

"Well don't ever do that to me again, I don't know how I would survive with out you."

"Yeah, what has happened with Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore practically expelled him; he can only do his exams, other than that he is confined to his room. Not to mention he has detentions every night in the forest till the end of year."

"Good."

"Hey, Lils, we need to talk."

"A-a-about what?"

"Us."  
"I-uh- ok. When?"

"Right now, go up and get changed, I'll meet you at the front door in fifteen minutes ok?"

"Ok, bye James." Said Lily with a peck on his cheek.

James went in the opposite direction to Lily, taking the corridor down to the front door. Out side, he checked that what he had arranged was in order. The horse drawn sleigh was waiting at the front, picnic in the back and a blanket on the seats. He nodded at the driver and turned to wait for Lily.

**J**

Lily walked calmly up to the heads dorms, glad not to meet anyone on her way. She changed into black yoga pants and a blue sweater. She messily pulled up her hair into a pony tail and pulled on a pair of ugg boots. She grabbed her winter cloak, and noticing James's she grabbed it too.

**L**

James was pacing nervously back and forth in front of the sleigh, pushing the light snow around with his feet. He looked up when he heard a small gasp. Lily was standing in front of him, hand over her mouth. James smiled genuinely.

"You're here; I was beginning to think that you ditched me."

"No, I just couldn't find my boots."

"Oh good, just – uh – here." James held out a rose.

Lily's eyes began to tear up and she ran towards James and hugged him.

"Ok well that's a good sign" he joked. James held out his hand and helped Lily into the sleigh, quickly following her. The driver in front of them cracked a whip and they were off.

Lily leaned into James, trying to keep warm and rested her head on his shoulder. James feeling the cold too pulled the blanket up around them.

"I guess that this means that we aren't breaking up then?"

"NO! Gosh Lily why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you said we had to talk about us. And I guess I just assumed. I was so scared. I don't want to leave you."

"Well good, because I don't want to leave you. And we are here."

Lily looked around at where they were. The beech tree by the lake, there were fairies flying around, making it look beautiful. On the ground was another blanket and flowers. The sun was setting over the mountains behind the lake. It was perfect James thought. He jumped down from the sleigh and grabbed the basket from the back and placed it on the blanket under the tree. He went back to the sleigh to find Lily in tears.

"What's up Lil?"

"It's so beautiful and thoughtful."

"Yeah well you get that." Said James, as he grabbed Lily around the waste and lifted her out of the sleigh.

Once Lily was down from the sleigh, she took James's hand and the two walked towards the blanket. James sat down and pulled Lily into his lap. They watched the sun set and stayed quiet in each others arms for quiet a while before James broke the silence.

"Lily, do you really feel like you belong at the bottom of my list, that I use you?"

"Remus told you didn't he?"

"Yes, and to be honest, I am glad he did, why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to worry you. I didn't feel important."

"Lily, it doesn't sound like much, but I stayed by your bed all night, I waited for you, remember that Christmas present…"

"Yes the chain was lovely, really it was."

"No, the other one…"

"The bracelet?"

"No, keep thinking Lily, I thought it was the best present to give you…"

"The photo frame, I knew it, but what does that have to do with us?"

"No," said James, tearing up, "The letter, don't you remember the letter I gave you."

"Oh, James I am so sorry, I don't remember. I only remember the other things because I see the frame every day and I wear the jewelry, I put the letter in my box of special things. Remind me what happened. Please?"

"Well, we, well I had just found you being harassed by Sean, on top of the astronomy tower. I gave you a blanket and you came down stairs with me, Sirius, Ella, Remus and Ellen. We all went back to the heads room and exchanged presents. You gave me the best present, and I gave you a range of small insignificant presents, the silver frame, the charm bracelet, and the gold locket. And the letter. You excused you're self and went to your room crying. I'm assuming that you read the letter and came back out and said thank you. In a rather special way if I don't say so my self."

Lily swiveled in James's lap to look at him. His eyes were blood shot and glassy from holding back tears as he looked at her. She held her hand up to his face and wiped away his tears.

"I am sorry I didn't remember, tell me again, what was in the letter, how did I say thanks in a rather nice way."

"Well, I – uh, wrote, To Lily, I know that you have been going through a tough time this year, and I know that Christmas might be lonely, but understand that I am here for you. Always. Have a great holiday and understand that I am here for you my Lily. Love Always, James."

"Wow, you remembered that?"

"Well yeah, I mean that is the most thought that I have ever put into a present, how could I not forget it?" said James, smirking.

"Oh, so tell me then, how did I thank you?"

"Well, I am pretty sure it went along the lines of this."

James lent forwards and caught Lily off guard and kissed her. Being uncomfortable, Lily completely turned around so that she was facing him, her knees on either side of his hips. James held her face in his hands while her hands made their way up his chest and behind his neck.

"I – kiss – don' t – kiss – really – kiss – remember – it – kiss – like – kiss – this – kiss."

James broke away and looked at Lily who was smiling evilly.

"Who cares?"

Lily shrugged and lent forward and caught James's lips with her own. James ran his tongue along Lily's bottom lip, asking her to let him through, with which she complied. His tongue entering her mouth explored every crevice, and rubbed against her own tongue. James pulled away from the kiss and began moving down her neck, pausing slightly near her ear.

"This may not be much, but you mean the world to me." He whispered and continued to kiss down her jaw line. Lily moaned with pleasure and looked at James.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

James kissed Lily again who lent back wards, falling to the ground, now with James on top of her. Holding him self up with his hands. Subconsciously, James slid one of his hands down to the hem on Lily's shirt and started working its way up and down the middle of his back, while he was now holding himself up with his other forearm. Gasping Lily pulled away from the kiss.

"Please don't James." She whispered as she pushed him off her and sat up and held her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it."

"It's ok."

Sensing the awkwardness of it all, James pulled the basket of food towards himself and pulled out a range of different foot.

"You hungry?"

Lily eyed the food and nodded. James dished out a plate from himself and for lily and handed it over to her.

"I am sorry Lils. I didn't mean to go that far. I guess I just slipped up."

"James, look, stop apologizing, its fine. Really. It was kinda fun, but I guess my morals got in the way again."

"Really now? Well what is stopping you Lily, you're a free girl, no offence or anything. The only expectations you need to live up to are your own. Next time, please don't stop me." Said James, grinning and wincing lightly as he placed his plate in his lap, attempting to hide a bodily change. Lily noticing his movements and giggled.

"Ok."

She pecked his cheek, purposely running her hand up his thigh and went back to eating. James gasped and glared at his innocent looking girlfriend and groaned.

"I really need a cold shower."

**A/N: howdy peoples, new chapter huh, bit of a break lose for Lily I think, and a really sweet move of James too. **

**Well you know the deal. You read, you review… please?????**

**Thanks again. **

**Many Happy Returns, **

**Checkered Squares.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers too, old and new, you guys are great! And its nearly exam time and I am currently doing 3 assignments at once, and I only have 4 exams, and then its like holidays in about 3 weeks. So watch out world, there maybe more reviews. **

**Laterz all**

**Checkered squares … again.**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16 PART I

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters ellen and ella.

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!**

**Ok this is pre chapter note rather than the usual end one. Ok, so my computer carked itself so me and my family had to change over all our files and my usb was the only spare one and my mum deleted all the files (including my fic file) to make more space. So I lost the first 3 pages of what was this chapter…. And that took ages to write, so bear with me if this chapter is,,, well strange, I am trying to remember most of it. And today is like the 23rd when I am restarting and I am going to attempt in getting it on before Christmas, so you guys can have a 'present' from yours truly. Oh yeah and I have been on holidays for a while and I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS. So psyched. So now all that awaits is grade 11… oh joy. But yes. READ ON MY PRETTIES!!!!**

Chapter 16:

Remus woke in the early hours of the morning with a splitting head ache. Holding his head he sat on his bed and swung his legs over the side. He pryed open his eyes and wished he didn't. The seventh years boys dorm began to swim in front of him. His stomach churned in a painful and he groned because clamping a hand to his mouth and ran – banging into several trunks and slamming the door shut – to the bathroom were he launched himself at the toilet and threw up. Sirius in the dorm woke and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw Remus's bed. Sighing he picked himself up and walked into the bathroom. Yawning he walked over to his friend and held back his slightly long hair as he coughed up his insides into the bathroom.

Remus finished and turned around on the floor and rested his head against the wall. He looked up at a tired Sirius.

"Thanks mate."

"No problems Moony, just don't wake the entire castle next time… I'm guessing full moon is tonight?"

"Well it appears that way huh?"

"Yep. Wonder if Prongs is going to come out… I haven't seen him in ages."

"He was here last night getting advice - " Remus turned and threw up again into the toilet again before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and continued "about what to do with the Lily situation. then he flew off, so I don't know what he did."

"Hmm, well since we are awake, get in the shower, I feel like exploring, I'm going to check out the map see if he is awake yet."

"Yeah sounds good, I'll be out soon."

"Yeah sounds good." Said Sirius as he walked out of the room. Remus pulled him self off the floor and closed the door and turned on the shower. Stripping off he got in the shower and muttered to himself,

"This is going to be a bad full moon."

**L**

James uncomfortable woke up on the couch in the common room with Lily lying on top of him. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Lily stirred slightly in her sleep, and elbowed James in the stomach. It was then when he realized just how full his bladder was. Groaning, he tried to shift out from under lily, only he failed when he fell to the floor, Lily falling after him.

"Huh, what, what happened?" She yawned while looking down at him.

"I really have to go to the bathroom Lil, please let me up." Winced James. Lily laughed a little to herself and got up off James and the floor. James got up and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later he reappeared in the common room o find Lily dressed and reading a book.

"well m'dear, what would you like to do today?"

"Um, how about exploring around the lake?"

"ok."

**J**

"what does the map say?" asked Remus, coming out of the bathroom.

"Um, nothing really, James and Lily are …. Never mind."

"What, where are they?"

"Nothing, never mind I could be looking at it the wrong way."

**L**

"I love the sunrise, it's so peaceful and quiet and cool." Whispered Lily as she snuggled further into James who was leaning up against a tall pine on the north side of the lake.

"Yeah, and I couldn't ask for better company. I never knew that you could come this far around the lake, I thought that the forest cut it off some where."

"That's why its called a bridge James, so you can get to the other shores."

**J**

"will you let me see it padfoot?"

"No, I am telling you I have looked at it the wrong way, or the map is lying."

"the map never lies Sirius, you know that, now let me see it."

Remus grabbed at the parchment and tore it away from Sirius grip and flipped it open and laughed. There on the northside of the map was Lily and James, labeled under one dot that was continuously moving and had what appeared to be a growth, but was really the other dot.

"You have a sick and twisted mind, I know Lily well enough that she wouldn't do that, I bet you fifty galleons that they are sitting together by the lake."

"Your on, lets go see."

**A/N: ok I thought it would be a bit farer of me to split this chapter in two. Fairer for me and you, you get to read it, I get to have it mull over in my mind and continue writing the second half and come up with more brilliant ideas. I appologise for the shortnes but I will try to make the second half really long. **

**But yes, happy Christmas to you all. And I shall hopefully have the second half up soon. **

**Many happy returns, **

**Checkered squares. **

**Xx**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 16 PART II

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters ellen and ella.

**A/N: I am back again. Man I think my muse is returning, oh well, on with the second half. **

"Ha, I was right, hand it over Padfoot…" whispered Remus triumphantly. The two mischievous marauders had wound their way around the lake side ("I never knew you could come around this far…" said Sirius). Grumbling Sirius regretfully handed over the pouch of galleons. Remus pocketed the pouch and turned back to the scene in front of them. When he heard a twig break, he turned around and looked at Sirius who was looking sheepishly back at him.

Over under the tree, James and Lily stood up and looked around. James wondered over to the bush where he could hear laughter.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Uh, spying on you and the lovely lily." Snickered Sirius.

"Why?"

"Uh, because Padfoot here read the map and well your's and lily's dot could be taken in wo perspectives and I bet him fifty galleons was wrong."

"Right," said James, at this point he hit both of his friends over the head. "don't you two have better things to be doing, like your own girlfriends" snickered James.

Remus looked horrified and Sirius was actually considering the idea.

"NOT LITERALLY PADFOOT!"

"Well don't you just ruin the fun."

"What fun, spying on us?" asked Lily.

"I am guessing you heard the conversation then…"

"Yeah I did Remus, I thought you had more common sense then to spy on people. I really did." Huffed Lily as she stormed away. James made to run after her when he was pulled back by Sirius. Who was looking serious, while Remus was throwing up in the back ground.

James looked at Remus and to Sirius.

"What?"

"it's full moon tonight Prongs, you coming out?"

"I…uh…I promised Lily that I would stay with her tonight, but I guess I could come out."

"Mate, your whipped, your life is Lily, what about us. Your friends? Mark my words James, one day Lily will be gone, and if you ruin your friendship now, when Moony needs you, you won't have anyone to fall back on. Remember James, girlfriends come and go, but mates are forever."

"Mates before Chicks, we made that pact…"

"When we were twelve, and we have never broken it. Well I have never broken it. Looks like you might though. Now if you don't mind _I_ have to go _help_ _our_ friend through today until tonight while you go and dote on Lily."

"Well be sure to get up to the castle before the bell. We have double potions up first, Slughorn won't be happy if you're late."

"Yeah, what ever mate, we never used to care about being late, what about our old ways."

James sighed. Sirius was right, he was changing, and he wasn't the old guy he used to be. Even the ladies around Hogwarts were being well, turned off. He ran his hand through his hair for the first time in months and looked up at Sirius grinning. Sirius grinned at James and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"I have my best friend back. Again, miracles do happen."

"Don't go getting all teary on me Padfoot, that's just terrible. And you'll ruin my robes."

"Oh haha, shut up Prongs."

They heard a spluttering cough in the back ground and remembered Remus and ran over to him. James hauled one arm over one shoulder and Sirius took the other, and together they pulled him up to the castle and into the hospital wing.

**L**

Half way through double potions, James, Sirius and Remus walted into the dungeon. Their robes lopsided, hair in a mess and grins plastered over their faces.

"Sorry we are late professor, we were out by the lake this morning and we were stopped on the way up here because there was a …. HIPPOGRIFF that was deeply depressed because…." Started James.

"…Because it had a rather large gash on its back side, which was… obtained by…" filled in Sirius.

"…By my cat." Finished Remus.

The class burst into laughter. The only two who weren't laughing was Lily and Slughorn.

"Take you seats boys, I am not impressed, Fifty points from Gryffindor for your lateness and a weeks worth of dentions I think."

"Thank you professor, they shall be a delight." Replied Sirius, James taking a bow while Remus stood back laughing.

"Make that two weeks for you Mr. Black. You too Mr. Potter. They start tomorrow, lucky for you I have a meeting tonight. Take you seats."

The class cheered as the three took their usual seats at the back of the classroom where Frank Longbottom saved three places. He slapped each boy on the back grinning.

"looks like the mischief makers in chief are back. Do tell, when can we expect the next prank?"

"Oh, I don't know, some time soon, must formulate a plan."

**J**

"LILY!" yelled James as he left the class room, heading to lunch with the rest of the school, Lily ahead on the pack with her group of friends.

"LILY!"

"WHAT?" she yelled out, glaring at him.

"Can you stop, or slow down please?"

"NO!" She turned and walked straight into the hall and sat in between Ellen and Ella. James sat opposite her and began filling up his plate. When it was a full as possible he looked at her. Lily looked away at the other end of the hall, ignoring James's gaze. Sirius and Remus kissed their girlfriends and started quiet conversations.

"Will you look at me please?"

Lily glared at James.

"What do you want?"

"Look, grab a sandwich, we need to talk, and not here."

"Well I don't have time for this now, you can wait. I have to get some things from our dorm, and then I'm going to class. Goodbye Potter."

"Lily-uh.." James sighed.

"Lovers Tiff aye Prongsey?"

"Shove off Padfoot." Grumbled James as he rhythmically shoved food into his mouth.

**L**

"You got the map Padfoot?"

"Yeah I got the blooming map. Pomfrey has already taken Moony out, and I have no idea where wormtail is, so we are going to have to use the stick again tonight. Got the cloak?"

"Sure do, lets go."

James and Sirius left the Gryffindor common room under the invisibility cloak. They ran around the castle and out the front door and down the steps. The two made their way over to the whomping willow where James took the cloak off both of them and hid it in a near by hollow in a tree, while Sirius grabbed a long stick.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**J**

"Lily, there is something going on with Remus and Sirius, and we don't know what it is… they won't tell us."

"Girls, don't worry, haven't you heard of guys night?"

"No, we haven't Lily, but seriously, me and Ella are starting to wonder about whether or not they have another girl on the side."

"I can tell you now Ellen that Remus doesn't, I know him well enough that he wouldn't. Ella, well I can't exactly confirm anything with you, I don't know Sirius that well."

"What about James… does he do this sort of stuff?"

"Not since we first began going out at Christmas, but that was like two months ago."

"Four Lily, we are in April now."

"Ohmigod, Ellen your right, that means I have to start studying soon, we have NEWTS this year."

"Lily, snap out of it, we are talking about our men here, I bet you anything that James isn't in his room right now."

"Yeah, he isn't Ellen, he went out earlier."

"I just don't know Lil."

"Look, why don't we go and get hot chocolate and sit out by the lake, it helps me think."

"Yeah ok." Both girls replied.

**A/N: like I said, I am baaaaack again, ok so this is a slightly longer chapter, for the second half, and I really think it needed to be in two halves now that I have read it. Ok, so yeah. FULL MOON time, and I figured I have kinda done a quidditch seen, so I may as well go right in deep into a full moon seen. And I have done a ball, and a date, I wanted something different. Well you know the deal, read and review my pretties, read and review. **

**Oh and happy new years. **

**Many happy returns.**

**Checkered squares.**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 17

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters ellen and ella.

"Look girls you really have nothing to worry about. I don't think that Remus or Sirius would cheat on you. They are obsessed with you guys. Its quite cute actually."

"Yeah I guess what about you and James are you still together? I mean you two had like a fight."

"I don't know Ellen, I really don't. I mean one minute he is back to his old ways and the next he is the kind and sincere guy that every girl dreams that they will marry one day. I am so confused and I don't know where I stand. But I do love him. I know that much."

"It's so sad, we love our guys, but we don't know where we stand, kind of sad huh. We date the most popular guys and we feel like shadows."

"Yeah. It's sad."

**L**

"Remus mate, breath, obviously this is a bad one. But breathe mate, remember what happened in fifth year when you didn't…" said James calmly from the other side of the room. Remus was sitting in the middle of the bedroom writhing in pain. He let out a howl and squirmed around on the floor tearing at his skin. He stopped suddenly and glared at James.

"You have no idea of the pain I am in at the moment James Potter. Nor will you EVER!" snarled Remus as he launched himself at James.

James dodged out of the way and looked at Sirius for help. Sirius transformed from his dog form back into his wizard form and advanced on Remus.

"Look Remus, mate, calm down, we realized this morning that this was going to be bad, so calm down and breathe and stop getting mad. Remember in fifth year… when it took even more painful minutes than the usual couple."

Remus glared at Sirius but stayed in the one spot. Realizing his friends were right he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes and calmed himself. Once again, like every full moon, he started to shake and shudder. Slowly he changed, his legs lengthened, his hands turned to paws, his face turned into a snout with small grey eyes much like the ones he had when he was a wizard. Suddenly in front of James and Sirius stood a sandy coloured werewolf, realizing that they were in danger, James and Sirius imagined themselves as their animal counter lives and transformed into the stag and black dog that were often seen accompanying the werewolf around the grounds on full moons.

Remus let out another howl and ran down the trap door out into the grounds.

**J**

Distant wolf howls

Ellen paled and turned to Lily with a worried expression on her face.

"What was that?"

"Lil, it's full moon, there aren't werewolves in the forest are there?" asked Ella as she pointed to the sky. The colour drained in Lily's face, Remus was sick today, it was full moon, and he was out here some where.

"Oh gosh girls, we had better get out of here."

In the distance, in front of the whomping willow, three animals appeared. Remus, being the werewolf saw three figures stand by the lake and begin to walk very fast up to the castle. He bounded after them with James and Sirius chasing after him. Nearing the figures James and Sirius exchanged worried glances as they realized that it was Lily, Ellen and Ella in front of them, and Remus didn't acknowledge that it was them. Running as fast as they could past the wolf in front of them, they created a barrier, guarding the girls.

Lily, Ellen and Ella saw the animals, sprinting towards them and screamed. Out of shock they stopped in their tracks. The dog was snapping at the growling were wolf while the stag was trying to herd them away from the wolf. Remus howled and lunged at the girls who started screaming again. Sirius latched onto Remus and pulled him away in the other direction, causing a diversion so Remus would follow him into a fight. James stared after them and then looked back at the girls. Lily looked into his eyes and sighed and looked away.

"I know those eyes from some where, but I don't know where." She whispered to herself.

James looked around worriedly and couldn't see Remus anywhere. Relaxing a bit , he imagined himself as a wizard and morphed into that form early gasps and screams from Ellen, Ella and Lily.

"You girls need to leave now, it's a bad full moon for Remus."

"What are you talking about James…" asked Ellen.

"Remus is a werewolf that was him back there. You can't tell anyone."

The girls nodded and screamed again and ran off as Remus came back. Lily stayed.

"Run Lily." Urged James.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an animagus?"

"I was protecting Remus, and Padfoot and Wormtail."

"I have known about Remus since fourth grade. So, so you mean to tell me that, that dog is Sirius?"

"Yes, now go, they are coming back. It's a bad full moon."

Lily stayed and peered off to where she could hear Remus.

"Lily run, please." Begged James.

All of a sudden Remus appeared in the light. Sirius trailing in behind him. James morphed back into a stag and flung Lily onto his back by using his antlers. Now scared Lily hung on for her life as James kicked out at Remus who snapped at Lily's ankles and galloped off up the hill to the castle. He ran into the entrance hall where Lily slipped off. Lily gazed into his eyes and he turned away. Ellen and Ella were waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Scared out of their brains.

James ran back outside into the night.

**L**

It was late when James returned to the heads dorms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Lily from an arm chair next to a now dead fire.

"I couldn't Lil. I was protecting everyone. We swore when we became animagi that we wouldn't rat on each, for the Marauders sake as well as Remus's, we didn't want everyone knowing about him. How did you find out?"

"I guessed. He was sick once a month, disappeared once a month. Mainly full moons, the way that the shrieking shack was always 'haunted' on full moons. That's where he transforms isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I still don't understand, why didn't you tell me when you got hurt. How is it possible for you to not be a werewolf anyway, you sustained so many injuries?"

"I was a stag at the time. If an animal is attacked by a werewolf, it doesn't change, it just wouldn't work, it would be like asking, oh, what is animal is it… the wild horse, its black and white-"

"Zebra."

"Yeah that one, it's like asking Zebra to have spots, or be plain, it won't happen. But it changes a humans DNA."

"Oh."

"Look, can you forgive me? Please?"

Lily looked at James who was kneeling in front of her. A pang of wanting washed over her, she wanted to forgive him, but something held her back.

"I don't know James. I am sorry. I just don't know."

**A/N: Dun dun dun.. ok, so suspense chapter… well really two when you get to the next one. Ok and you must trust me with this ok. You must, when you finish the next chapter you will understand.**

**Many happy returns**

**Checkered Squares.**

**Review please.**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 18

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters ellen and ella.

**A/N:** **I warn you now, I have my reasons for what happens in this chapter, and I know now that a lot of you won't be happy. But bear with me.**

"Seriously guys, haven't you ever heard of being quiet… Minnie might hear us."

"Shut it Prongs."

"Ok, we're done here, are we doing Dumbledore now?"

"Yep, did you charm it as well Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot."

**L**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" demanded a furious McGonagall this next morning.

"Ah, it appears my dear Minerva, that your hat has been charmed to resemble a Christmas tree."

"POTTER! BLACK! UP HERE NOW!" screamed McGonagall over the great hall.

"Now, now Minnie, what is the meaning of this, we were enjoying breakfast."

"Mister Potter, would you and Mister Black care to explain just how my hat became…. This! With out my knowledge?"

"Well you see Minnie, it's just a really simple course of simple spells" piped up Sirius.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore Mister Black, just reverse it and return to your seats. Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor for both of you."

James reversed the spell and the two boys returned to their seats.

"If she was surprised about that, wait till she see's Dumbledore." Snickered Remus when the two boys sat down. The three boys laughed together, gaining nervous looks from Lily, Ellen and Ella.

At this moment, up at the head table, Dumbledore had stood up ad was clearing his voice, ready to address the whole school.

"5...4…3…" whispered James.

"As some of us return from our short holidays, and other see friends reunite, we must put our heads down and concentrate. It's exam time again. Seventh years good luck-" Dumbledore stopped abruptly at the sound of loud laughter and found himself in his pajamas with curlers in his hair and a large pink bow in his beard. Chucking and reversing the spell he continued. "Thank you Misters Potter, Black and Lupin for our morning entertainment. However, as I was saying, seventh years need to work especially hard with your up coming NEWTS as well as the fifth years with your OWLS. Good luck to everyone else with your exams. Now, in 3 weeks, we will be in cheery festivities once more for the annual inter-house quidditch cup final to be played between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, slytherin sadly missing out due to the loss of their seeker. Good luck teams and train hard. Of course, now I wish everyone a happy and dry Saturday, be careful out side, it might rain today." Dumbledore returned to his seat while the school returned to their breakfasts.

Lily leant over the table and whispered to James.

"We need to talk now, while we have the chance."

She grabbed a muffin and walked out of the hall. James shrugged off the questioning looks he was getting from Sirius and Remus and Ellen and Ella and walked out after Lily. Bouncing down to the beech tree, James stopped at the sight of Lily pacing back and forth.

"So, what are we talking about, your beauty or my devilish ways?" asked James, causing a nervous Lily to jump.

Wringing her hands she nervously looked up at James.

"I don't think we can be together anymore."

"What? Why?! We're perfect Lil!"

"We have life determining exams coming up, I rarely see you because of full moons, your renewed muse for pranking, quidditch and your rare study sessions. Getting a kiss or a smile or a hello every now and then if I am lucky isn't what I thought our relationship was about."

It started to rain around them, James stared at Lily in disbelief, Lily burst into tears and looked up at him.

"Gosh James! I thought I meant more to you!"

"You do, you mean everything to me."

"Then why don't you show it?"

"I try ok! I was losing myself in the guy I was becoming, and that wasn't me. I have tried Lily, god I have tried to get you to accept me, and when you do, its for some one I'm not. But I can't go on forever being something I'm not."

"I know! You didn't have to change. I loved you before, during and after."

"Then why are we having this conversation?

"Because I don't think we can do this anymore. It's almost too good to be true."

"Lily, listen to me, I love you, I have never stopped loving you and I always will. Just… just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me and that you know that this can't work. That we can't work through this and that there is no hope. Look me in the eyes and say it Lil."

Lily broke down into harder tears before looking James in the eyes. Crying with sadness in her eyes and heart, Lily whispered.

"I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday."

With that she walked away, with tears streaming down her face with a broken heart. Leaving a sad and broken hearted James by the lake.

**A/N: ok the last this Lily says is actually a quote from a song. And I know this is short, and I know that you won't like it, but believe me, it is all in my planning and I have reasons for it. So don't get mad at me yet. And I know it is short. But I figure, its better to have something this dreadful in a short chapter rather than in a long one with other things happening in it. And thanks to a reviewer, I have realized that I have sorta left Ellen and Ella out of it a bit, but they are still going out with Sirius and Remus. **

**Um yeah**

**Please review. **

**Many happy returns. **

**Checkered squares.**

**Xx**

**Well im off to Mools for a week. So review. But believe me, I do have my reasons ok. So don't kill me just yet. **

**There was every reason for why I changed it to Drama and Romance.**


	20. Chapter 19

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters ellen and ella.

**A/N: ok so I am back from mools now and in a school type mood. So its back to writing. And I did have every reason. See… I'll explain at the end, but how ever, something is revealed in this chapter. That I haven't written in any other chapter, but have intended too, so I figured it was a secret and yeah. Again I am sorry, Ellen and Remus are still tight… I think, I still have to do a conversation, which will most likely take part in this chapter, Ella and Sirius, the match-makers as I have dubbed them are still going strong. But yes, something might rock the boat every now and then. Any way, I am going to stop yapping away. **

**READ ON!!!**

_Previously In 'Maybe Someday'_

"_Lily, listen to me, I love you, I have never stopped loving you and I always will. Just… just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me and that you know that this can't work. That we can't work through this and that there is no hope. Look me in the eyes and say it Lil."_

_Lily broke down into harder tears before looking James in the eyes. Crying with sadness in her eyes and heart, Lily whispered. _

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday." _

_With that she walked away, with tears streaming down her face with a broken heart. Leaving a sad and broken hearted James by the lake. _

(A/N: I cried while writing that, geez, even my own mush is getting to me…)

Chapter 19:

Lily ran from the beech tree as fast as she could back to the castle. She shoved past Ellen and Ella who were talking to Sirius and Remus, while waiting for the two who were outside. Ellen and Ella exchanged confused looks with the boys and each other before taking after Lily. They found her on top of the Astronomy Tower, standing on the edge.

"LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a frightened Ella. Lily Jumped at the voice and turned around to face her friends. She had tears still running down her face, her hair flattened by the pouring rain and sticking to her face. Her red eyes looked sad as she turned and looked at the ground below.

"I don't know what to do any more, I am so confused." She sobbed.

Ellen rushed out into the rain and grabbed Lily before she toppled off and pulled her back under cover.

"Don't ever do that again, come on, we are taking you to get a check up with Pomfrey, you'll catch a death out here."

"I don't mind, I have just ruined the best thing in my life." Whispered Lily.

**L**

James collapsed on the ground at looked up into the branches of the tree above him. _Why did she do it? _The same question kept rolling over in his head. He shut his eyes and remembered her laughter, and her smile. Tears began to roll down his face from under his shut eyes (A/N: Trust me, it is possible for tears to fall even if your eyes are closed, I have experienced it and I have seen it happen too… its strange… but it can happen.). Remus and Sirius ran out into the grounds and found their friend under the tree.

"Prongs, what happened?" asked Sirius and he pulled James up.

"She broke up with me."

"I wonder why?"

"Because, she… she said that 'we were too good to be true,' she didn't think we could make it."

"Oh… well, before you catch a death, how about we head inside, get you a cold concoction from Pomfrey and sit in the dorm with coffee or warm butterbeer?" suggested Remus.

James shrugged, and then nodded. Remus and Sirius helped him up to the castle and into the hospital wing.

**J**

Ellen and Ella were walking on either side of a teary Lily as they escorted her to the hospital wing. At the other end of the corridor, they spotted Remus and Sirius escorting a teary James. Looking hopefully at each other, the girls and the boys pulled Lily and James up to the health dorm.

James looked down at Lily who held his gaze only for a moment before pushing on the door into the hospital wing. James sighed and walked in after her. Madame Pomfrey came out and handed them both towels and ran off to get cold and influenza potions for the both of them. James stared at Lily from across the room, begging to gain her gaze, only to have her look away from him. Avoiding contact.

Ellen and Ella had wandered over to Sirius and Remus to see what they had found out. While Lily and James were being tended to, the four had a small conversation in huddled voices at the back of the wing.

"She said that she ruined the best thing in her life…" whispered Ella.

"Yeah, that was after we found her preparing to jump off the astronomy tower." Whipered Ellen.

"Well she's hurt James deep." Said Remus. The girls looked at him puzzled.

"She broke up with James. Said something about them being too good to be true, or that they couldn't last or something." Whispered Sirius, gaining understanding 'ohs' from both girls.

"Well I can understand why she said she had ruined the best thing in her life."

"Shh, they are coming now…"

Sure enough, Lily and James appeared, walking down the corridor, as far apart as Lily could manage. She pleadingly looked at the girls to leave as soon as possible, to avoid conversation.

"Hey Lil, we were just talking with the boys, they are going to go back and have hot drinks in the common room, want to join them?"

Lily just shook her head.

"Ok, well how about we have some girl time then?"

Again she shook her head and walked past them.

"James, we are really sorry." Said Ellen.

"Don't worry about me, just look after Lily for me."

"Ok."

The girls walked out, expecting to find Lily outside, only that she was no where in sight. They ran down the corridor, and there was no Lily. Thinking together, the ran up to the heads common room, again, no lily. They tried the astronomy tower after that, and she wasn't there either. Nor in the library, or great hall, entrance hall, out side, or in any of the secret passages, or down near the kitchens.

**L**

"Have you left him?"

"Yes, I have, I have done what you asked, now will you leave me be, please?"

"That is a hard decision Evans, I mean, you had my boyfriend thrown out of Hogwarts just because he dropped you from his broom at a height of well over three hundred metres. It was nothing; you and your precious little head boy have caused enough trouble for us. So no, we will not leave you alone." Said Narcissa Black, stepping out of the shadows, followed by three others.

"You know Narcissa, you used to be really nice before you got mixed up with Lucius, he has changed you so much, and you actually used to be polite."

"YOU insufferable little mudblood! How dare you!"

"Oh I dared. Look I broke up with him, I don't know why I had to, but I did; now I am suffering because of it. So please, you have caused me enough pain, just leave me be."

"Grab her girls and tie her up. This is why I wanted you to break up with him little Lily." Whispered Narcissa, quietly, "If I couldn't have Lucius, then I would hit hard to who ever had hurt me. That was you and the head boy. So, since I couldn't have Lucius, I thought, why not try James, I mean he is kind of good looking, though not really my type but good looking none the less. So if I can't have Lucius, may as well cause as much pain for you as you did me."

Lily began to cry, but only tears leaked down her face, her sobs her muffled by a gag that was shoved in her mouth. She kneeled, bound in front of Narcissa.

"Dear Lily, this is why you don't mess with us Slytherins, we always get what we want. _Sectumsempra…obliviate _"

Narcissa walked out on a bleeding Lily, laughing with the other three girls. They walked to the bathrooms and washed off what ever blood, or dirt that had got on their hands and continued on their way.

**J**

Ellen and Ella had given up hope and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room where they found the boys. They had guilt written all over their faces when they collapsed into chairs by the fire.

"What's happened?" asked Remus, Ellen looked at Ella before launching into the story of what they had just been through.

"And now we can't find her." Ended Ella.

"That's impressive, well Prongs, looks like she knows she was wrong now huh? … Prongs?"

James had run out on the epic tale and now returned with the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Whispered James.

His gaze glided over the parchment until they landed on a spot in the dungeons.

"Look, she's in the dungeons… and, Moony, what does the red mean?"

Remus looked at the map and turned a pale shade of white.

"She's hurt, bleeding."

"Well come on! Let's get going!"

James jumped up and ran from the room. The other four hurried after him, and Sirius couldn't help but think, _when will he figure out that they aren't going out anymore?_

**L**

Lily lay crying on the floor in the dungeons, a puddle of her own blood was growing faster and faster, she looked down at her wounds in her chest and stomach, and there was even a cut across her face. It looked like she had been slashed open with a blade. Lily groaned as her vision began to swirl in front of her. She soon passed out.

Just as James burst through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Lily. He hurried to her side, not caring about the blood that soaked up into his clothing or robes. He checked her pulse and was attempting to stem the blood flow when Remus, Ellen, Ella and Sirius turned up. They as James did stopped in their tracks and looked at the scene in front of them.

Lily passed out and bleeding all over the floor, and James leaning over her, trying to stop the blood. Sirius ran forward and pulled James back. James kicked and yelled at his friend and did everything he could to get back to Lily while the other three attempted to help Lily. Remus had her levitated and they rushed her up four floors back to the Hospital Wing. Becoming exhausted, James hung limp his Sirius grip and began to cry. Sirius let go of James and looked at him weirdly, _since when did James cry?_

He knelt down beside James and looked him in the face. He was really messed up.

"Mate, are you going to be ok?"

"How could this happen?" asked James before jumping up and punching the wall… "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed. Sirius jumped up and stunned James and levitated him and took him up to the Hospital wing. There he found Pomfrey still tending to Lily, he put James onto the bed beside Lily's and stepped out side to where the other three were.

"How is she?"

"Not good, a tonne of blood was lost, the cuts will heal, there is a bit of bruising, and rope burn where her hands and ankles were tied and a couple of cuts around her mouth from the gag, but other than that, just a lot of blood to regain, shouldn't be much of a match for Pomfrey, hows James?" Explained Remus.

"Exhausted, and mad, very mad, I had to stun him after he punched the wall. He was even crying. I have never seen James cry, seen him get teary, but never actually cry, as in fully fledged tears and sobs."

"He must have really loved her."

"Yeah he must have."

"Wonder why Lily broke up with him?"

"Well all she said Sirius was that she had ruined the best thing in her life, that was before we had grabbed her." Whispered Ella, entering the conversation.

"This has been the worst day, we nearly lost Lily twice, seen James actually cry and have him snap." Summed up Remus.

"Yeah, and it's all because they love each other."

**A/N: ok, dun dun dun…. Confusing, yeah slightly. But hidden plot, there was a reason, and yeah I was getting bored, added more drama to it by nearly killing Lily twice. Whoops, but it's all good now, well not really…. They aren't together, but they know they love each other a shit load. And if anyone had read the previous version of this fic, and the post Hogwarts one shot that I had written for Lily and James, then you might have an idea for what I am doing, if not, you will have to sit and wait and find out. Just because I can not be bothered in telling you. **

**Well toodles. **

**Many happy returns. **

**Checkered Squares**

**Xx**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters Ellen and Ella.

"So we have established that they love each other then?" asked Ellen when the small group walked back into the common room.

"A lot by the looks of it, Lily went through torture, so I am guessing that some one made her, remember what you guys heard her say?" muttered Remus

"Yeah, she ruined the best thing in her life." Said Ella

"Let's go see Dumbledore; he will do something about it. Then we'll go see Lil and James, god knows they are going through hell." Suggested Sirius.

After sitting down for only a couple of minutes, the four teenagers left again for Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." Muttered Remus. The two girls jumped onto the ascending stair case, followed by the two boys. At the top of the stair case they approached the griffin knocker and knocked on the door.

A distant "Enter" was heard and the group walked in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a beautiful phoenix perched beside him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of company from four of my finest, if not mischievous students?"

"We need help." Said Ellen bluntly. Dumbledore's manner changed from warm and inviting to serious and cold.

"What has happened?"

"It's Lily and James. Lily was attacked and James has snapped. We don't know what to do." Said Remus.

"Well Madame Pomfrey had informed me that both Miss Evans and Mr. Potter had been checked into the Hospital Wing with some issues, Miss Evans in a serious condition, while Mr. Potter's left hand was completely smashed, not to mention the confused mind he held. I am guessing that you four know what is going on, there fore I need you to start from the beginning."

Sirius launched into the story of how the "Lily and James" situation began, "Well it all started when James' persistent infatuation eventually entered Lily's head and she accepted his date offer. They had been going out for about four months, and James was turning fake, and he suddenly changed back to his pranking, quidditch playing, food eating, and detention gaining self. She felt on the outside, they had had a small fight; Lily nearly got bitten by Remus as did Ella and Ellen. We got them up to the castle, James and Lily had reached a small understanding, but it wasn't quite resolved, I think, and then today after your speech this morning, Lily took James outside, broke up with him, tried to jump off the astronomy tower, was caught by Ellen and Ella before she jumped, we found James and found out what had happened. Then we both met at the same time out side the hospital wing when we took both James and Lily to get gold and flu potions to prevent them from getting sick. We were talking and then Lily left."

"We looked everywhere for her, gave up practically, went to the common room and found the boys, told them where we had been looking for Lily, James discovered where she was and that she was in danger, so he ran out and down to Lily, we left soon afterwards. We arrived down at the dungeons and Lily was passed out on the floor, cuts covering her body – like she was slashed with a blade or something – and she had lost so much blood, and she was tied up. James was kneeling over her, trying to stem the flow." Continued Ella.

"Sirius had to pull James off Lily – he was kicking and yelling and clawing at Sirius trying to get back to Lily – so we could try to stem the flow of blood with magic and I levitated her and Ellen and Ella accompanied me to the hospital wing where we had her checked in and worked on, to prevent any further blood loss." Finished Remus

"And what of Mr. Potter's hand?"

"We don't know, but Sirius was there, weren't you Sirius?" said Ellen.

Everyone looked at Sirius. He drew in a deep breath and took over again.

"After Remus, Ellen and Ella had taken Lily out, James fell limp practically in my grip, so I let go of him, he kept muttering to himself about why it had happened. He yelled it out and punched the wall and collapsed again… crying. Fully fledged tears and sobs, it was scary. I stunned him before he could hurt himself any further and levitated him up to the hospital wing where I put him on a bed and told Madame Pomfrey. We left, went back to the common room."

"Where we decided that they had both been through hell, Lily through torture, and James seeing her bleeding to death. It was terrible, and we came to the conclusion that Lily was forced into ending her relationship with James and that some one had tortured her. But we don't know who, and so we came here." Ended Ellen.

"Well it appears that you have a great story and knowledge of what has happened. It also appears that Mr. Potter and Miss Evans hold a unique relationship. I will try my best to get to the bottom of this, I thank you for coming to me this early, and it will help a great deal. I will talk to them both when they are in a better condition. But for now, I suggest that you go and visit your friends."

**L**

Walking down the corridor in silence, Ellen grabbed Remus's hand and begged him to stay with her for a few minutes. Remus nodded to Sirius and told him to keep going, he knew what was going to happen now.

"I know this is wrong when our friends are hurt, but I can't help it. Why didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf?"

"I guess I didn't want you to think of me any less than Sirius and James, I mean, I am dangerous, you saw me."

"It doesn't matter who you are Remus Lupin. OR for that matter, what you are, I will still love you; I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me. Every full moon when you got sick, I was so worried, I could never find you and the whole time you were outside with the rest of your group being a werewolf, I wouldn't have thought less of you, why couldn't you tell me?"

"Look, Ellen, it is hard for me to admit to my closest friends that I am a werewolf, I didn't have to tell Sirius or James because they figured it out, and told Peter. I knew that Lily knew, she was always smart enough to figure out, she used to help me find ways to figure out what it was when I first started to be curious, she even looked up ways of how it could be half cured, only one potion that has never been tested but is still in the making was found. It is hard for a person to admit that there is something wrong, I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but to be honest, I didn't want to hurt you, or have you turn away from me because of the beast I am."

"Don't you understand Remus? I love you. I would never turn away from you."

"That means so much Ellen. Really it does, I guess now I won't be alone."

"Never. Should we get up to James and Lil?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea."

**J**

Upon entering the hospital wing, Remus and Ellen found Sirius at James' bedside, talking with him calmly, while Ella was at Lily's side. Ellen looked up and Remus and walked over to Ella.

"How is she?"

"Pomfrey said that she had lost a lot of blood, so she is bound to be here for like a night or something, the potion has a lot of work to do."

"Oh. What about James?"

"He's fine, hand repaired, just being treated for shock now, poor guy, he's in shock with a broken heart, and a disheartened mind. It's like he is invisible, he has no personality."

"It's so terrible that something or someone has come between them, they were like meant to be together. Lily was so torn up about it, so was James."

"Shh, she's sleeping still, though I don't think she'll wake any time soon or for anyone, let's go visit James."

The two girls left Lily's bedside and joined Remus and Sirius next to James.

"How are you?" asked Ellen.

"I don't know, confused. Who could do this to her? Why would some one do this to her?"

"I don't know James, really I don't know." Whispered Ellen.

Together, the five friends sat with each other through out the night, watching Lily's bed and keeping each other company.

What would happen when she woke? Would she remember what had happened?

**A/N: Ok, so two brand new chapters. It's kinda confusing and I have something else coming up as well, with the whole study thing and James. Because I don't think I have actually mentioned something with him yet, so I figured that Newts would be the perfect time to bring it up. Yes well, it's not a drama for nothing so enjoy what I have written, even though its so sad, I even cry sometimes when writing it, but I am listening to my 'Happy Go Lucky' music, aka Snow Patrol, it makes my thinking vibes for the bright side of life, where as if I want something a little sad, I listen to my 'sleepy music' which is stuff like My Chemical Romance or "London Bombs" by Eskimo Joe. And yeah, sad stuff… sniff sniff**

**Oh well**

**Many Happy Returns.**

**Checkered Squares**

**Xx**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters Ellen and Ella.

In the early hours of the morning, Ella and Sirius could be seen walking around the lake, Ella's hand grasped in Sirius's.

"What do you think happened?" asked Ella.

"I think some one threatened Lily, because personally, once she actually accepted James's offer, she saw that he is really a nice guy, even with all the trouble making. I think she loved him."

"I know she loved him Sirius. It didn't matter that she was drunk when she said it; she still admitted that she loved James. This was before they were going out."

"Hmmm."

Sirius and Ella finished their lap around the lake in silence and walked back up to the school again. They stopped in the great hall, peering around at everyone. Nothing had changed within the school, let alone the fact that the head girl had been attacked and the head boy was suffering discomfort which affected his mental stability, but apparently, these rumors hadn't reached the rest of the school yet.

Grabbing several pieces of toast, bacon and five eggs and enough sauce the two made up five toasted bacon and egg sandwiches and wrapped them up in napkins before walking back up to the hospital wing.

They met with Ellen and Remus outside the dorm and handed them their breakfast.

"Thanks, we were going to head down and get some after saw James." Said Remus, covering a yawn with his hand.

The four walked into the dorm and found no James in his bed. Gasping, they looked around, and found him. Lying next to Lily on her bed, Lily snuggled into James body.

"Maybe she did wake up, look at their faces." Whispered Ellen. True as she said it, both sleeping teenagers had tear stained faces and looks of pain upon their faces.

"Come on, we'll come back later, we should give them time to their selves."

**L**

James stirred in the bed next to Lily, he could have sworn he heard voices before. Shrugging it off, he nudged Lily awake.

"Lil, come on Lil, wake up…"

Lily groaned and pried open one eye to see James peering down at her.

"Get away… get away from me…"

"Shh, Lil, its ok, its only me, it's James."

"get away from me… GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Really, Miss Evans what is the meaning of this?" asked Pomfrey, coming over to Lily's bed. "I say, Mr. Potter, leave her bedside this instant, you are supposed to be getting bed rest."

"Who, who are you, where am I?" asked Lily nervously, climbing as far back as she could in bed.

"My name is Madame Pomfrey, the school mediwitch. You are in Hogwarts Hospital Wing dear. You suffered a lot of wounds, and it appears that some one has tampered with your memory."

"Mediwitch, Hogwarts, what the hell are you talking about, some one tampered with my memory, how can anyone do that?"

"Oh dear…"

"MAGIC LILY! ITS MAGIC! YOU ARE A WITCH!"

"What are you talking about, magic does not exist, it is simply impossible."

"NO LILY ITS NOT, JUST BELIEVE, MAGIC DOES BELIEVE, YOU ARE MAGIC, IT IS DEEP INSIDE OF YOU, YOU CAN FEEL IT, I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"MR. POTTER, please."

"Mrs Pomfrey…"

"Madame Pomfrey Miss. Evans."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey, can you please explain what happened?"

"No dear, I am afraid I can't I'll call down the head master, maybe he can explain it."

**J**

"Oh, Hello Professor…" greeted Ellen as Dumbledore walked through the portrait hole.

"Miss McArthur, Miss Murphy, you must come right away, I have some terrible news and we need to find Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin right away."

"Speak of the Devil Albus, we're here." Greeted Sirius as he and Remus walked in. "What can we do for you sir."

"Glad you are here, I need you to accompany me to the Hospital Wing right this instant. Something has gone wrong with Miss Evan's healing process."

"What is it?"

"No time, we must go."

**L**

"Ah, Albus, at last, did you have to bring them with you?"

"Yes it is important Poppy. What has happened."

"She doesn't remember anything aside from her own name… she doesn't believe in magic professor."

"Ah… well… I shall do my best."

Dumbledore walked past Pomfrey and up the ward to a very angry Lily. She looked up at the old man and huffed.

"And I suppose you are the 'great Dumbledore' here to help me remember everything I lost… correct?"

"Yes, Miss Evans, you are quite right, how ever I would like to introduce you to some friends of yours… This is Miss Ellen McAuthur and Miss Ella Murphy."

"Lily, it is so could of you to be awake again…" said Ella as she rushed forward to hug her friend. Lily held out her arms to prevent Ella from touching her.

"wait wait WAIT! What do you mean my friends, and who the bloody hell is the blubbering fool who seems to think that magic is real on the other side of the room…?"

"That is James Lily, you two used to go out…" said Ellen.

"I… went out… with that bumbling blubbering buffoon?" asked Lily incredulously, "First your telling me that magic is real, now it's the fact that I went out with … that… what is it going to be next, I have to have what ever happened to me reversed by _magic_"

"Why yes Miss Evans, that is a great idea. Poppy, why didn't you do this before…"

"I thought it was best to let you know what happened first Albus."

"_rebmemer_"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed James.

"Mr. Potter if you don't calm yourself we will have to bind you to the bed."

James huffed in the head masters direction as he watched Lily's expression change from being annoyed to terror, and she started screaming. James jumped out of bed and ran to her and held her in his arms.

"It's ok Lily, I'm here, I'm here Lil, don't worry."

"MR. POTTER RESTRAIN YOURSELF." Came Madame Pomfrey's voice.

Lily began to cry and bury herself in James' embrace.

"She…she wouldn't stop…I am sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't want to… but she… she."

"Shh, Lily, calm down, just tell me who did this to you?" whispered James.

"She… she… Narcissa…Black…Black…" Lily kept muttering until she fell back into a deep sleep. James laid her back down in bed and stood up off the mattress. He turned unsteadily and faced Dumbledore.

"She said it was Narcissa Black." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and all the colour drained from his face and he fainted. James hit his head on the corner of the table next to Lily's bed and hit the floor limp.

Ella screamed and clung to Sirius and James fell. Ellen and Remus rushed around the side, but were pushed out of the way by Dumbledore as he levitated James onto his bed and walked over to examine him.

"I believe, Poppy, that James has under gone more stress then what we may have first noticed."

**J**

The two couples were kicked out of the hospital wing while Dumbledore and Pomfrey set to work at unloading James' mind of worries and pulled them out and into a pensive. Dumbledore took the pensive up to his office before calling Sirius up to him.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" asked Sirius as he appeared at the door.

"Yes, I have extracted James's memories for the last couple of months, and as well I know him and all my students here, I felt I needed a guide to this tour, would you care to accompany me?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Ok, good, step over here; we are taking a dip into my pensive. I warn you now, no one will be able to see or hear you apart from myself."

"Ok."

Dumbledore and Sirius touched the swirling pool of memories with their hands and felt themselves being pulled in through the substance and found them selves in the last memory that Dumbledore had taken. His father's funeral.

"Not much here… come, we shall progress forward."

Dumbledore sped up the memories until Sirius told him to stop.

"I don't remember this…"

James was sitting by a bed in St Mungo's. Lying still and deathly white was a little girl with the same family trait of black hair. She stirred for a little while before becoming still again. People walked in through the door and James stood up to greet them.

"Aunty Cassy, I came as soon as Brian told me what happened, I didn't know she was taken away from school. I have been here all night watching her."

"It's ok James. You know, she is very lucky to have a cousin like you, caring for her all the time. Thank you for watching my baby girl."

"I don't want Harri to go, she was the best to hang around with, even if she was a couple of years younger, I didn't mind."

"It's ok James, I am sure Harriet will be happy up there with your dad to play with all day long. Don't worry, it has been a painful journey for her… the sooner she… she…"

The memory went blurry and Sirius looked to Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell James that Harriet had been taken to St. Mungo's?"

"She wished me not to tell him, she didn't want to worry him, she admired the boy greatly and didn't want to see him hurt."

"Well it appears that it hurt him more when he found out from his uncle."

"As it appears yes… What have we here…"

"This is when we found James. Well just before it anyway."

James had appeared in the room, Lily was lying on the floor, motionless in a pool of blood.

Suddenly, Sirius felt himself rising away from the memory. And he saw no more.

"Well at least now I know what has happened with James to push him over the edge, he has lost another family member and apparently after having Lily break up with him and then this, it just tipped him."

"Yes, it appears we have. Come, we must see the progress on his head injury, it has been quite a day."

"Professor," asked Sirius, stopping slightly at dumbledore's desk, "what are you going to do about my dear cousin Narcissa."

"Expel her, with out the course of her exams. She will not pass her NEWTS that can be assured."

Sirius nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the office and back down to the hospital wing.

**A/N: ok ok ok, not what I really had planned. But I am losing the plot. As much as I regret to say it, I need to go back to school…. Really. I do and thank god I only have to wait until Tuesday! Woot! Which is really sad for me admitting it.**

**Well you all know the deal. Read and Review. **

**Many Happy Returns**

**Checkered Squares.**

**xx.**

**let me know what you really think. Personally, its getting on my nerves so much that I started writing another fic for my friend which I don't intend on posting because it is for fun and is based on Phantom Of The Opera and is a pairing on Draco and Hermione which won't happen although it is fun to write. It has taken my time, but not to worry, I shall prevail and bring up many more chapters and I shall try to update at least once a month.**


	23. Chapter 22

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters Ellen and Ella.

**Sorry all, I have been busy as cake. Don't know if that is a valid saying, but who cares, I just made a new one. Anyway, as promised it is the monthly update. Also, I had some reviewers ask about Harriet, James' cousin. Yeah, I like totally forgot about her – my bad – and when I was re-reading I thought, hey, lets have her die, to cause more hardship on James' behalf. And yeah. Sorry for the confusion. **

James groaned and pried open an eye. The filtered sunlight disturbed his sleep. He could see all the dust particles. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes, James looked around the ward until he reached Lily. She was sleeping peacefully. Slowly and carefully, James slipped out of bed and walked over to Lily's bed side. He grasped her hand in his and sat down.

**L**

Lily muttered in her sleep before waking up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A heavy weight on the side of her bed grabbed her attention. Realizing it was James she smiled and ran a hand through his hair before biting at her lip. She wasn't going out with him any more. Silently her shoulders shook, she couldn't take it any more and tried to muffle a sob, but James woke up again.

"Why did you do it Lil?"

"I had to; she was going to hurt both of us. She was going to get to me, by cracking on to you, and then break you by cracking me."

"She never would've gotten to me Lil, I'm too caught up with you. You broke me when you said good bye."

"It killed me. Well nearly literally."

"Yeah, Sirius sort of indirectly told me that you nearly jumped. Why'd you do it, we could have lasted… even with Black after us, we could have done it."

"Because I – uh – I love you to much…"

"I… I love you to Lil, don't be ashamed." James got up and sat on the bed, hugging Lily tightly.

"MORNING ALL!"

Sirius burst through the doors of the hospital wing, quickly followed by Ella, Remus and Ellen. Ella clipped him around the head and muttered something about being tactless. A look of surprise dawned on Sirius's face as the group advanced on Lily's bed.

"Interrupting are we?" asked Remus, smirking at the two in bed.

Lily and James blushed and James took a seat back in the chair by her bed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Ellen.

"I don't know, to be honest, I feel fine, all I remember is Lily getting her memory back and then it all went blank, guess I was tired but I'm fine now."

Sirius looked darkly at his friend. He was lying through his teeth.

"Where's Pomfrey, wouldn't she have come out by now?"

"That is why I am here now Miss McAuthur."

Ella blushed and stood behind Sirius. The group moved away from the bed. Madame Pomfrey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to be getting bed rest Mr. Potter, but apparently I can't keep you away from Miss Evans can I?"

"No ma'am."

Pomfrey smiled before checking Lily's process and then convincing James that she needed to check up on him as well, even though he felt fine. The two heads were discharged from the ward and took leave from their group in order to spend time together in their dorm, doing nothing.

**J**

"This is awkward now." Said Lily as she dangled her legs over James's as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, it seems like that huh?"

"Couldn't say it better myself James."

"Yet we love each other."

"Ha-ha, how about we just be friends. You know, start over?"

"Sounds good," James held out for Lily to take, "I'm James, head boy, and admitting that for the last 7 years I have been infatuated with you."

"You're a funny one, I am Lily, and I have only just recently come to love you."

The two laughed and James leaned in and kissed Lily, catching her off guard. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around James' neck. They stayed on the couch, snogging for quite a while, until…

"Ahem."

Lily jumped and pulled away from James and blushed, looking up at their intruder. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Um, Hello Minnie, to what do we owe the pleasure of you standing in our common room."

Lily glared and James and flared even more red in the cheeks.

"Well, I was told to come and check on our two finest students, and I see that you are both recovering quite well," she smiled, causing Lily to go even more red if it were possible, "and to let you know, that since NEWTS start next week, Dumbledore and I, as head of your house, have decided to cut back on your heads duties to allow more time for study."

Lily's head perked up and all the red drained from her face.

"NEWTS start next week? I haven't studied I am going to fail."

Lily started to hyperventilate. James held her up straight and looked at McGonagall.

"Thanks for letting us know, I'll look after her."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?"

"Please, it's James, and I am quite sure I can handle it, she goes through it every year if she hasn't started studying at least 3 months before they are even due to start."

Lily clipped James over the back of the head. McGonagall chuckled and nodded to them both and left.

James looked at Lily and started tickling her.

"Ja-James… James! JAMES! Stop! Please!"

Lily was laughing to hard that she couldn't breathe. James let up and smiled at her.

"You really need to let loose Lil, you get so up tight around exams."

"That's because I want to do well."

"You'll do well even if you don't study, you my dear are naturally brilliant, which is why I love you."

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward, which is good reason for me to leave and do home work."

Lily stood and walked to her door when she heard the soft padding of feet. She turned around and saw James skidding on the floor on his knees to her feet.

"I LOVE YOU BABY!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Get up James."

"Couldn't resist, you know, given that I love you an all."

Lily laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek before walking into her room to study.

**L**

"I wonder how Lil and James are doing… you know after all that has happened.."

"Ella, you are like obsessed with them, focus on your relationship with Sirius will you. Or study for NEWTS, its next week."

"I can't talk to Sirius, he isn't himself and always brushes over a topic that has anything to do with James or Lily."

"Oh. Well maybe Remus'll talk to him, the boys are close you know."

"Yeah, I know."

**J**

"Sirius… Sirius! Man wait up."

Remus chased after Sirius as he strode through the corridors.

"What do you want Moony?"

"How bout a chat with my friend that is ignoring everyone and brushing off his best friends and girlfriend?"

Sirius sighed and looked at Remus. He was right, he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to admit it. So he kept walking. Remus grabbed at his arm, only to have it shaken off.

"PADFOOT STOP!"

"NO!"

"STUPEFY"

Sirius glared at Remus in his still state. He collapsed onto the floor. Remus walked up to him and continued to point a wand at him.

"You will calm down and talk. Everyone is suffering because you're in a bad mood. Why you aren't happy that you're best friend is awake and well is beyond my knowledge. I am letting you out now, but you had better talk…_enervate_"

"You didn't have to curse me."

"Well it's not like you were in any hurry to stop or at least talk… now talk, what is bothering you so much?"

"James."

"Wow, never would have guessed. Care to elaborate?"

"We are like brothers, and yet he couldn't tell me that his cousin had died, he dealt with that by himself, no wonder he has had a mental melt down, his cousin, mother, father and nearly Lily died. HE COULDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"

"Well we all know James, he's not one to have his heart on his sleeve, unless its about Lily and we all saw what happened there."

"Yeah, that freaked me out when he lost it."

"Would've freaked anyone out… now do me a favor…"

"Yeah?"

"Go and talk to Ella, she feels horrible, then go and talk to James."

**Ok, not as long as usual. But sadly, once again, I have lost my muse. Its like gone walk about out of its cage and I can't find it any where. Its bugging me. But yeah, you all know the deal, its read and review. And well yeah. School can be the blame. But its awesome see, we are writing short stories. Which is awesome. Cos I love to write. But yes, please review. And I have kept to my promise of a once a month up date. Sorry its taken long. **

**Many happy returns.**

**Checkered squares**

**Xo**


	24. Chapter 24: Finale

Maybe Someday.

Checkered Squares.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except the plot. And the characters Ellen and Ella.

**I came across this story the other day whilst cleaning out my computer and I realised i had never finished it. Five years on... i've grown up, a lot. so here we go.. i hope i can finish it as "good" as it started... i dont like leaving things un finished. **

Sirius ran through the castle looking everywhere for Ella. Many things were running through his mind, but most of all, was the uncertain outcome that was in front of him. It was like the goose bump books that Lily had stashed in her trunk... multiple endings, you choose. If he had to choose an ending, he'd pick happily ever after. What he didn't want was his relationship going down a slippery slope like James and Lily.

Finally seeing her flaming red hair in the distance, he called out to her. She kept walking along the banks of the lake. "Why can't she hear me?" Sirius asked himself. He then realised that being so nervous, and choked up, her name came out less than a whisper. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"ELLA!"

She turned around and gave a small wave. He ran straight up to her and hugged her. She remained stiff. He stepped back and noticed she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you. I'm sorry that I ran from you and shut you down and didnt even acknowledge you. I'm sorry that i'm so self absorbed that I couldn't see that my pain was causing us pain, causing you pain and doubt. I don't want this to end Ella. I... love you... like a fat kid loves cake"

"Sirius, that's not even funny, why do you do that? Go from being really serious and deep to joking around. I can never tell what you're really thinking"

SIrius stepped forward and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I was being serious, because i am Sirius. I love you Ella."

**J**

"Patronus charm... what does a patronus charm do? Come on Lil, think!"

Lily was in her room studying, as she had been for the last four days straight. NEWTS were just next week and after all the drama and commotion she couldn't really afford any time down.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Lily stretched her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. Getting up she looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. Closing her defense text book she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**L**

"NOOOOOOOO..."

James was tossing and turning in his sleep. It was the same nightmare over and over again. Lily on the floor, dying, bleeding to death. And he couldn't get to her. There was an invisible barrier. She'd wake only to see him, gasp and then die. And then He'd wake up, covered in sweat and even more exhausted than when he went to bed. THe best he could do was go back to sleep and hope that it would go away... but it never did. Not for a long time.

**J**

"Welcome Seventh years to your final NEWTS exam and your last exam of your education - Advanced Charms. In front of you, you will find your exam paper, a single pot of ink, a no cheating quill and an eraser should you make a mistake, take you time to avoid those. You may turn over your papers... Good luck"

Dumbledore turned over the giant hour glass as the rustle of many papers being turned over filled the great hall. It was there last exam for their school period. After this and graduation, they were to be set loose on the world. To find their dream jobs, partners, houses and do what they do best.

Lily was frantically reading questions and buzzing through them as quickly as possible to allow herself checking time at the end. James cruising through his paper looked to the ceiling thinking of his parents and how proud they would be of him. He looked towards the front of the room and saw Lily with her head down focussing so hard he was sure her nose was resting on the exam paper. Having a chuckle to himself he went back to his paper.

**L**

"Oh we're free, it's over, we're out of prison"

"Don't be so dramatic Black, it was a refreshing exam" Lily smiled as James pulled her into a hug. The marauders and their girlfriends all headed down to the lake. The air was warming up as it changed from spring into summer.

Having already packed a picnic lunch, the girls set up the food on a blanket while the boys played a reformed game of quidditch in the shallows of the lake.

"How's everything with Sirius?" Asked Ellen.

"Great, we had a big talk, he mentioned those three little words and I think we're stronger now that we've been through a small rough patch."

"That's so good El, I think that being through a rough patch definitely helps how you see the other person... how well they handle things and how well you can handle them. Look at James and I, I think we've definitely learned that communication is important."

Ella laughed and gazed off in the distance watching the boys. They were heading in now, soaking wet and hungry, as they always were. Reaching the girls, they shook out their hair and sat on them, earning screams from their girl friend which made them laugh.

It was a perfectly memorable afternoon.

**J**

"Welcome everybody to the graduation of this years seventh year students. My what a year it has been. Congratulations to James Potter in his captaincy, leading Gryffindor House to another win in the interhouse quidditch cup. Congratulations to Miss Lily Evans for coming out on top for all her subjects, earning the prestigious Hogwarts Dux award. I think special mention is to go to the group, formally known as "The Marauders" for providing many amusements throughout the last seven years, they will surely be missed. As for now, join me in applauding our seventh years, as they leave this great hall for the last time as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... congratulations, and good luck."

Dumbledore smiled with that familiar twinkle in his eye and the whole school erupted in applause as the seniors walked down the aisles between the tables throwing their hats in the air in celebration. James grabbed Lily, pecked her on the cheek, grabbed her and walked out of the hall.

They reached the entrance and watched their fellow students run around the grounds.

James leant in to Lily and whispered...

"I love you Lil, I knew that maybe someday you'd love me too. Let's really start our life together."

She leant up and kissed him and together they went down to join their classmates in a final trip to Hogsmead to catch the Hogwarts Express home.

The End.

**Sorry it has taken me so long. Like i said, it has been five years, but here it is. Finished. I've be come someone who doesnt like having things left open... and this is one story i knew i could finish. it's only short, like most of the chapters, probably a bit rushed, but i think it finished nicely. enjoy. **

**Checkered Squares. **


End file.
